The Simple Plan
by maybe tonight
Summary: BtVSLotR. The slayer accompanies the fellowship on their journey in order to help and find a way home. But what happens when Buffy, as well as you, discover new and dark secrets? PART ONE complete RR
1. Dropping In

  


  
OWN NOTHING

  


**The Simple Plan**

  


Tidbit: _Sunny_dale in similar to _Riven_dell. Hmm.

  


CHAPTER ONE

  
His head was aching terribly from the lost of concentration. The council just ended and he was already on horse back to check the bad tidings at his home. He could not bring himself to handle the pressure as if it were docile, especially when he would open his mouth and speak with what he would later regret. Such as now. The Ring was growing and becoming increasingly desperate, and he had agreed to join the Halfling to take it to Mordor. Now he would spend an entire month scouting his home and bringing slightly less good news and slightly more of _bad_ news. 

  
Legolas sighed.

  
He let his eyes close and allowed all undesirable thoughts leave his mind. He knew his white steed would not falter in his tracks, so he relaxed against the reins and took another swig of fresh, woodland air. All he needed was a good inhalation and some deep, sensual, and soothing thoughts. His mother always told him to do that before setting off on certain stressful tasks. Regretabbly her task was most unfortunate and it ruined his life beyond anything else.

  
His eyes opened immediately. Why had his thoughts drifted to his mother? Why couldn't he clear out his mind of all possible feelings that would leave him in a mess of unwanted feelings and desires? He sighed again before turning around to check on the others. They seemed too deep in thought to say much, and the only one to turn around and regard him was Erustale.

  
He frowned at his friend and made his horse stay in a slow canter.

  
"Legolas," he stated firmly. "Three more days until we reach our home, and the travel seems so long a way."

  
He shook his head. "We must not go so fast Eru, we might be overheard. . . or worse."

  
The other elf sighed. "Yes, I know, but can we just hurry along a bit?" he glanced back at the others, who all begun to look upon their prince desperately. "Everyone is getting restless and we must hurry back. Imladris was such a long ride, even so tiring for the Elves."

  
Legolas looked back. He _knew_ everyone was getting tired from the slow pace, but they were all trained to ride hard.

  
_It still does not matter though,_ he said silently. _We must not be heard by anything._

  
There were loud words from somewhere in the distance, soon being followed by brassy squeals and crashing of. . . Legolas strained his ears some more and looked up in surprise. . . bodies!

  
Legolas pulled back the horse's reins and it came to a complete halt, attempting to calm the neighing steed when he had lost control and started to recede. How could such a noise disturb such a fierce horse? 

  
When Possumfoot was calm he turned back to the others and nodded his head over in the direction of the noise, placing his finger on his thin lips and silencing them.

  
Legolas made to dismount but the sounds emitted again and he paused. A voice was fading into the distance, but it was loud enough to make to horses restless as they all continued to trot down the portage road, the sound of water flowing somewhere in aloofness.

  
Legolas stayed on alert and took careful position for his bow. He was ready to use it when need be.

  
Then it happened. 

  
So quickly, even _he_ couldn't stop it from happening. Someone, or something, crashed into him and knocked him off Possumfoot and down against the side of the road. Without realizing it Legolas' weapons were being tugged free his chest, and with relfex he went to retrieve them but saw that they were no longer strapped securely around his waist, and the weight of having someone on top of him was lifted and the sounds of his company struggling with something ended.

  
He gave off a curse in Elvish and looked up in anger.

  
They were all looking down at him curiously. Almost afraid to move.

  
Angry, Legolas jumped on his feet and approached the nearest elf.

  
"Galudirith, where are my weapons?" he demanded.

  
Galudirith, leaping from his horse and standing a good inch shorter than Legolas, tried to keep a steady gaze on the Elf Prince as he shrugged his shoulders.

  
Legolas grunted in response and went to ask another Elf, but the horsed rider cried out for the prince, but it had been too late. He was struck _again_, by a smaller figure in white dressings. He hit the ground hard as the world began to whirl around him, and slowly everything went dark and the voices of his group drifted into black nothingness.

  


**---**

  


"Lego - las." Someone shouted.

  
He groaned and slowly opened his eyes. It was still dark from what he could tell, and the leaves on the trees had begun blowing again. So it was close to dawn, he decided and stared blankly up at the sky ahead. Then someone's face appeared in front in front of him and called his name again, stirring him from his almost conscious mind.

  
Legolas sat up and tossed Galudirith away. He wanted an explanation of what had happened moments ago.

  
"My Lord…" Erustale started, but Legolas held up a hand.

  
"What happened? Who assaulted me?"

  
"I. . . did." the voice startled him. It was a woman's voice.

  
Legolas turned around to see, indeed, a woman standing besides Erustale. She stood inches shorter than himself, and her hair was a bit golden than his, and her complexion was darker. Even under the moonlight he could tell himself of her differences, and he decided she wasn't an Elf. Observing her closely, he thought her to be half of something of the sort.

  
"_Who_, are _you_?" Legolas asked, more harshly than he'd liked.

  
The girl's confused, almost frightened (almost) features changed quickly and she placed her hand on her hip, pointing a finger with the other.

  
"Ex_cuse_ me, mister all and mighty." she said angrily. "It isn't like I wanted to drop into your group like this. . ."

  
"So you're the one who took my weapons!" Legolas exclaimed, looking around frantically. "Where are they- where are my-"

  
"Here." Erustale walked over and handed Legolas his things. "And she was not the one who took them, Legolas."

  
"It was an _Orc_," she said pointedly. "And I was just informed that I'm not in Sunnydale anymore, but some creepy dark place called Middle- Earth. I didn't even _know_ there was a beginning and an end." her eyes flashed. "Oh gosh… there's an end now. Great, now if you excuse me I must go panic and start collecting canned goods-"

  
"Please!" Legolas exclaimed, holding up his hand to silence her. "You doing a good job at making my head spin by speaking in riddles, Lady. An Orc she says, Eru? Where?"

  
"The squeals were coming from the Lady, my Lord." Eurstale explained. "Somewhere near the taller trees. He was hiding in a distant, that is why we could not hear him approach."

  
"They weren't _squeals_." she said, exasperated. "They were my fighting noises."

  
"The Orc came out of nowhere, obviously frightened of the. . . well. . ." He trailed off.

  
Now it made sense to him. That was why his steed was making so much racket over such a noise. Well, the Lady obviously put it through that she was _not_ squealing, and in fact, she was _fighting_ the beast. 

  
Legolas could not hold back a snort as he eyed her. She did not even seem all that capable of wielding a blade, for she was tiny and petite. And basically, not the fighting type that would call themself a ranger.

  
Now that his head had stopped moving around like marbles, he could judge her more clearly.

  
Her hair was in fact a golden color, almost the shade of black _and_ honey. She wore strange clothing to him, possibly foreign, and her body was small, but definitely not a child's. He frowned. How could this small girl- woman, he corrected, be able to fight off an Orc? 

__

_And knock yourself from your own horse, _he reminded himself in embarressment.

  
"She killed the Orc." Eru added, bringing Legolas back from his reverie.

  
Legolas, no longer angry, looked down at the woman in strange pride and fascination.

  
"You did?" he asked, and when she nodded he smiled gently. "Sorry to have been so rude. My name is Legolas Greenleaf, of the Woodland Realm, and this is-"

  
"I've got all their names." She said. "My name is Buffy, by the way. Buffy Summers."

  
Legolas frowned. "Summers. Summer, like the season, how very strange."

  
"Don't get me started." Buffy said.

  
Legolas nodded but something curious popped into his mind. "How did you come here? Where did you come from?"

  
Buffy groaned and rubbed her eyes tiredly.

  
"I just got through explaining it to these guys, I'm not entirely sure." Buffy announced. "All I remember was a bright light and a lot of screaming. And _they_ just got through telling me about Elves and what's been happening lately."

  
At that Legolas looked over at the group in suspicioun. Erustale and Galudirith shook their heads slowly, indicating that everything was OK. Legolas noted to have a talk to them later about telling strange women about the war of the Ring and _what__'s been happening lately._

  
"Where will you go?" Legolas asked her suddenly, walking up to his steed to give him a pat on the head.

  
"With you obviously." She replied.

  
Legolas chuckled and shook his head. "We are heading forth to my home, Mirkwood. You cannot come with us because you are a human and well, this is an Elf society and they will all get the wrong impression-"

  
"Ooh." Buffy caught on, shaking a finger at him. "A racial society, then is it?"

  
Legolas gave her a weird look and simply smiled. "No, it is not racial, if you mean discriminating. We simply enjoy living amongst ourselves that we are only use to seeing Elves around my home. Having a human around will make everything complicated, and complication will end in diversity."

  
"Have her travel back to Rivendell." Galudirith suggested. "Er, sir?"

  
"Yes. This Dell place sounds like an excellent idea sir." she followed Legolas back to where his bow and quivers were. "Well?" she prompted

  
"Well what?" Legolas snapped, clipping his bow across his chest and strapping together his quiver of arrows.

  
"I'll go to this Riven place." Buffy said. "I have no where else to go."

  
"How will you get there?" Legolas asked, walking back to his horse. "You know not the way and you do not know how to ride horseback."

  
"I _know_ how to ride a horse." She snapped and smiled sheepishly. "Sort of, and for your information, I'm very good with directions."

  
Everyone laughed, and even Legolas snorted.

  
She pouted. "I'm serious."

  
"You do not know the way." It was not a question.

  
Buffy groaned. "But-"

  
"No." Legolas said hotly.

  
"Sir, if you will," Galudirith interrupted, getting on top of his horse. "perhaps _you_ can take her to Rivendell?"

  
Legolas turned to the short guard, whose hair was un naturally frizzy and dark, and shook his head.

  
"I must go back to Mirkwood with you all." It was not a question again, just another stupid end of the conversation thing.

  
"You can ride her back to Rivendell, perhaps, and you can ride her back to Lord Elrond, maybe he will know why this mysterious woman wooed us off our feet." Erustale said.

  
"It's quite important." Buffy stated matter- of- factly. "What? That's what Erustale said."

  
Legolas looked from Buffy to Erustale. "Is this true?"

  
He nodded. "Lord, it may concern the…" His voice became lower. "…dark Lord."

  
The woods fell incredibly silent and intense. Buffy did not know what for, because this dark Lord thing was new to her. Erustale hadn't said anything about a dark Lord interfering with the way she got here in the first place. Maybe Legolas can explain to _her_ why this dark Lord is connected, somehow, with Buffy. After all, Rivendoyle seems pretty far.

  
After what seemed like hours, Legolas nodded sternly.

  
"I will ride the- Buffy, to Rivendell. I do not know, however, why she would be in any way connected to Him, and I am very well aware of Lord Elrond's library. I will return shortly to Mirkwood."

  
"Do not bother, my Lord." Galudirith said. "We will return in a days time to Rivendell. Stay there, Lord, and explain to Master Elrond everything the girl has said to you along the way."

  
Legolas sighed and gave in. His group was hard to convince so he must take this as an opportunity to hear about the young woman and why it was so important how she arrived here. Where did she come from? Why was she so suspicious? Legolas took from his thoughts for a moment to watch her argue about the different between being a girl and a woman, then sighed. And why was she so damned stubborn?

  
"We will leave now." Legolas shouted, grabbing onto Buffy's elbow gently. "You will ride with me and tell me everything."

  
"Let go." Buffy warned, freeing her arm. "You don't have to be so mean. Are you a leader or something?"

  
"No." He told her, leaping onto his horse and helping her up behind him. "A prince."

  
"Great," Buffy said sarcastically, hesitating, but wrapping her arms around his waist. The contact between them startled both riders and Buffy was grateful for the warmth around him. It was so chilly out here that she was about to ask for a cloak like the others. "My Lord sirs, it was wonderful speaking with you all." She tried to sound formal, but it just ended up sounding like some bad American actor forcing an English accent.

  
They said their farewells and watched Legolas gallop away with the mysterious Buffy.

  
Buffy clung to him and whispered, "Now, would you like to tell _me_ how _I_ ended up here?"


	2. Feeling Well?

Tidbit: The most sensitive cluster of nerves is at the base of the spine… never knew that, huh?  
  
  
  
Chapter two  
  
  
Knowing the story of this mysterious Buffy, he seemed very intrigued. Aside from her annoying gushes and duplicating whining nonsense, she was actually good company. Of course, Legolas hadn't been around females for an exclusive amount of time, excluding the Lady Arwen, but somewhere in the back of his mind he knew exactly what he had been missing. He sighed and tapped the right side of his horse to dodge a low branch.  
  
Rain was pouring down heavily on their third night. Buffy had fallen asleep and rested lightly against Legolas' back as her head lolled side to side from the weight of the horse. When she would stir, Legolas would quickly sing softly to her, because now knowing who and what she is, he must keep her safe. Just until they reach Elrond.  
  
He'll know what to do.  
  
"You know," Buffy said, startling Legolas since he imagined her to still be asleep. "I _could_ ride a horse."  
  
"Yes." Legolas sighed. "But you must rest. You came an awful long way and-"  
  
"Pa-lease." Buffy yawned, letting of Legolas for a moment and soon regretting it. "Whoa. Slow down, will you?"  
  
"We mustn't slow down. The enemy is behind us." He glanced quickly back.  
  
Buffy stiffened behind the Elf and turned her head around. She saw nothing except the dark trees, there leaves blowing violently, and she waited for little eyes to appear from the bole. When none appeared, she gave a sigh of relief and turned back around.  
  
She shook her head. "I don't see anything,"  
  
"I lie not." Legolas said angrily. "They are drawing in close. I fear for us. We must ride hard now, hold tight Buffy."  
  
"Right." She muttered, her stomach giving a great grumble as Legolas started his horse into a rougher gallop.  
  
The trees howled and swayed as the rain continued to pour down. Buffy found it very hard to sleep, so she stayed quite alert the rest of the night. It has been two nights since her arrival at Middle- earth, and already she's hating it every moment of it. Then thoughts reminded her of the bright days of Sunnydale with her friends and Dawn, where they laughed and talked and fought vampires. She smiled lightly against Legolas' back, despite the great amount of wetness there. It's been awhile since she last killed a vampire.  
  
She sighed, a question suddenly coming into her head.  
  
"Do you have vampires here, Legolas?" She asked.  
  
Legolas stiffened and then slowly shook his head. "Vampires are no longer living among the Elves."  
  
"What?" She said. "You mean they actually were _allowed_ with the Elves?"  
  
"No, they were not." He corrected. "See, they are immortal, just like us-"  
  
"I know a lot about vampires," Buffy interrupted. "And I never knew you guys were immortal."  
  
"Aye, we are."  
  
Buffy's sighed thoughtfully, but Legolas continued.  
  
"They were quite similar to us, really. Both races were immortal, both were good, both had these beautiful qualities that only the immortals could have." He took a deep breath. "But they had a dark beauty, a thirst for evil. Elves watched as they grew stronger, more hungry for the bad. They killed innocence and they loved power. So they were banned from Elven civilizations, and no longer are they allowed near Elven grounds."  
  
"Where are they now?" Buffy asked softly, knowing the edgy topic Legolas seemed to have with vamps.  
  
"Under the power of Sauron." Legolas replied sharply. "They are servants of his power. Spies. Messengers."  
  
"God." Buffy said. "And I thought they were bad just for drinking blood."  
  
Legolas turned his head back a bit.  
  
"They… they _drink_ blood?"  
  
Buffy looked at him in surprise.  
  
"Didn't you know?"  
  
He shook his head slowly, as if in disgust he said, "And _I_ thought they were only evil for killing."  
  
So they sat in silent for the remaining night, and when the wind died down and only droplets of water that fell from the leaves remained, Buffy closed her eyes and snuggled up against the Elf's back, letting sleep claim her just for a little while. But bad dreams of vampires and her sister were the only things she saw that peaceful night.  
  
Legolas stopped the horse quickly. Buffy was fidgeting violently behind him, and for a moment he thought something was wrong, but the emitting sounds coming from her mouth told him she was only dreaming. Steering his steed to a large tree with low branches, whose leaves hung low and blocked way down into the path, he leapt off quickly and caught Buffy in his arms before she hit the ground.  
  
Her body was light, possibly too light even for a woman. Her body fell limp against his arms and as quickly as her vulnerable body lay flat against him, she tossed and squirmed in some sort of attempt to stop something. Legolas sighed and brought her over to a large spot in between the bark and trunk of the tree. He laid her down gently and watched as she snuggled close to herself, her knees brought up to her chest.  
  
"I wonder what you think of." Legolas whispered softly, coming besides her sitting down. "It must be horrible."  
  
As if answering him, she bashed her hands against the ground and groaned into the fallen pile of foliage.  
  
Then her voice rang in his head; the same voice that had spoken of her history, of who she was and what she did. Killing evil was one thing Legolas did occasionally, but for someone, especially Buffy, to do it all the time was just astounding.  
  
A new feeling, aside from the set of baffled ones Legolas had encountered upon meeting this mysterious woman, bubbled up in the pit of his stomach as he watched Buffy's face soften a bit in her sleep. He hesitated, but reached out and tucked away a lock of hair behind her ear. A smile was hidden behind that hair and Legolas found himself smiling.  
  
_She has a beautiful smile_.  
  
But the smile vanished and Legolas found himself cold again, the warmth of that smile gone as well.  
  
He observed her more closely and found that she was in pain. Some kind of pain that could not be answered, but from the soft whimpering flowing out of her mouth, he guessed someone named Dawn must have caused it. Immediate hate for this Dawn fellow extinguished flames inside Legolas' head. How dare he cause pain to someone who _stops_ it. She is a good person, he knows, but maybe pain was meant for her. Even the dark Lord thought her special.  
  
Her story was inane.   
  
He sighed, recollecting it in his head as he leaned back against the tree and watched her sleep restlessly.  
  
---  
  
_Buffy walked out from where she laid. How could she see her body laying completely still if she was only feet away, watching? This must be a dream. She convinced herself that it was, but what startled her was the voices of her friends, who stood watching the limp body of Buffy in awe. She wasn__'__t moving._  
__  
_"She isn__'__t- she isn_'_t moving." Willow concluded, her hand grabbing onto Giles._  
__  
_"B-Buffy?" Dawn whispered, afraid that she might do something awful to ruin the moment._  
__  
_"__She_'_s dead." Anya said aloud. She quickly regretted it moments after as they all broke out in tears._  
__  
_Dawn took it the worse, as she fell against her knees and covered her hands across her face. She was crying, Buffy could tell, and it made her sick. She always hated it when her mother would cry, even if it was over the stupidest things, and Buffy tried reaching out to her sister, but it was useless. This was a dream, after all._  
__  
_"Dawn," Buffy cried. "I_'_m not dead, Dawn! I_'_m right here! Stop it!"_  
__  
_Willow let go of Tara and pulled Dawn to her feet. Dawn struggled, but gave in and buried her face into Willow_'_s neck, who herself tried to remain strong, but ended up bringing Dawn with her to the pavement and cried hopelessly against each other._  
__  
_Xander held Anya in his arms, his face stony._  
__  
_Giles blinked a couple of times, Tara standing besides him dumbfounded, and did nothing._  
__  
_And there was Spike, who gripped his leather jacket in agony. He grunted and raved, trying so very hard no to shed a tear. He tore off his jacket and buried his face into it. Buffy, however, tried to reach out to him, who was closer to her, but was startled when her arm went straight through him. It was like she was a ghost._  
__  
_"A ghost in my own dream." She whispered, bringing back her arm and falling slowly to her knees. "I_'_m not dead though. I_'_m not. Not anymore."_  
__  
_Everything went dark and the lights were bright. Her friends were fading away and a purple streak flashed in front of her, making Buffy fall down and hit the ground roughly. A silver light flashed once again and an orange eye grew in the center, flames engulfing around it, the eye casting off an evil presence that Buffy couldn_'_t place. She didn_'_t want to. It was calling to her in a sinister voice and all Buffy could do was scream. And the trees bloomed in front of her and she wasn_'_t dreaming anymore._  
__  
---  
  
"Are you well?" Someone asked.  
  
Buffy opened her eyes slowly and she was startled to see the morning light shine in front of her face. It was something she had once hoped to see again, but right now she hated it and tried covering her face. A set of hands blocked her own from getting to her face and she struggled underneath a old, tattered body and started at the old man looking down at her.  
  
"Get the hell off of me!" She cried, successfully throwing the old man off.  
  
She looked down at the soft sheets covering her body. She was in a bed! She quickly looked up and observed the room she was in, and now saw the light's bright razes shimmering through an open balcony door, where the curtains blew gently against an unseen current. However, seeing an old man draped in what looked like fading blue bath robes made Buffy furious.  
  
"Who are you?" She asked quietly.  
  
The old man smiled kindly. "I think you've already asked that. But, since you were obviously dreaming, I can tell you that my name is Gandalf the Gray and I am your supervisor. Now, Legolas Greenleaf has informed me that your name is-"  
  
"Buffy." Buffy finished for Gandalf. She still wasn't going to be friendly to him, since he was totally invading her space. "Do you mind telling me where this Prince is? I would like to _talk_ to him."  
  
"He is with the council, actually." Gandalf said, standing from his seat near Buffy's new bed and walking slowly towards the curtain. He reached out with a wooden staff and pulled closed a door, then turned back to Buffy. "I heard about your ordeal. I am quite sorry to hear about your lost."  
  
"Whoa! Hold on." Buffy sat up a little, and was glad to see there were some type of nightgown clinging to her skin. It looked like a dress. "What _lost?_ I haven't _lost_ anything, _I_'_m_ just lost. Big time. But, is this Rivendoyle?"  
  
Buffy looked around and noticed the delicate carvings around the room. She remembered Legolas telling her something about Rivendoyle being famous for their intricate designs.  
  
Gandalf chuckled. "Indeed. This is _Rivendell_, my Lady, not Rivendoyle. Or Imladris, whichever you prefer."  
  
"Sooo, am I still in Middle- earth or what?"  
  
"Yes…" Gandalf looked at the girl curiously. She was strange indeed.  
  
"Yeah, for a second there I thought I was in a condo." She snorted, but fell silent at Gandalf's look. "Don't ask."  
  
"I am curious as to what-" Gandalf began, but there was a knock at the door.  
  
"Is her fever down?" Someone was by the door, Buffy could tell, but she just couldn't see anyone.  
  
"Yes Strider, you may enter."  
  
For a moment, Buffy thought this Strider man was a some kind of hobo or something. From the way he was dressed, he could most definitely pass off as one near Sacramento or New York City. But as he came closer to Buffy's bed, she saw now that he had a proud gleam to his eyes, and how kind and gentle his smile was. He bowed his head slowly and held out a bowl of some sort of liquid substance.  
  
Buffy was suddenly reminded that she was very thirsty and _very_ hungry.  
  
"I came to bring the lady her treatment Gandalf." Buffy's heart sank. She thought it might have been water. "And I wonder how her wound is doing? Is it still bleeding?"  
  
Buffy looked over at Gandalf.  
  
"What wound?"  
  
Gandalf took the bowl from Strider. "You were injured when you were sleeping. No one really understands how it happened, but I am guessing Legolas may know the answer." Buffy saw Gandalf wink from the corner of her eye, but it left as quickly as it came and she sighed, searching around for the wound.  
  
She felt a light prick of pain swell up near her thigh and she covered herself back up.  
  
"Nope. It isn't bleeding anymore." She told Strider.  
  
Gandalf held out a cloth that he had dipped into the bowl and Buffy took it hesitantly.  
  
"What?" She asked them, when they said nothing but watch her hold up the dripping cloth.  
  
"Aren't you suppose to do something with that?" Strider asked slowly.  
  
Buffy frowned and looked at the dripping cloth. "Uh…"  
  
"I will help her with that." Chanted a woman's voice, a tall black haired Elf waltzing into the room and smiling. She stopped near Buffy's bed and took the cloth from her hand. "I am Arwen, and you are Buffy."  
  
"Thanks for establishing names." Buffy murmured, her belly doing all sorts of twists and turns.  
  
"If it is not being bold of me to say, but can either of you gentlemen mind leaving us alone so I can help Buffy change properly, so that my father can talk with her alone?" Arwen was very polite, and Buffy noticed the suggestive look she gave Strider as she finished her sentence.  
  
Gandalf smiled politely and bowed his head. "Farewell, I will see you shortly Buffy of Sunnydale."  
  
"Aye." Was all Strider grunted before he turned and followed Gandalf out of the room.  
  
Buffy turned to Arwen. "Does everyone know who I am?"  
  
Arwen laughed. "They sure do. Some rumors are going around that you and Legolas were together."  
  
"Excuse me?" Buffy choked. "What was that?"  
  
Arwen frowned. "I was beginning to say that you and Prince Legolas were related. You do resemble an Elven noble, especially in the apparel you've arrived it."  
  
Now it was Buffy's turn to laugh.  
  
"My jogging pants and my flower shirt?"  
  
Arwen didn't find this amusing as she held out her hand for Buffy to take. She took it quickly, eager to get out of this bed even though it was the most softest thing she'd ever laid in. Once Buffy was on her feet, she staggered a bit and then laughed it off. She was being silly and she wasn't really weak. With a sigh she walked over to Arwen, who lifted a formal green dress and held it in front of Buffy's face.  
  
Buffy hadn't noticed it when Arwen arrived.  
  
"You want me to wear _that_?" She asked.  
  
"Yes, of course. Why would you think not?"  
  
Buffy gave her a hard look. "How expensive is that?"  
  
Arwen sighed and shook her head over to the bowl of water. "You can wash off if you wish. I will leave you alone to decide whether to wear this dress or not." She turned to leave, but stopped. "Is there anything else you'd like to ask?"  
  
Buffy's stomach growled and she nodded her head eagerly.  
  
"Can you wear dresses and eat at the same time?"  
  
  
  
  



	3. Not so surprising news

Tidbit: Oak trees don't have acorns until they are at least 50 years old.  
  
  
Chapter three  
  
  
Buffy was welcomed with her week worth of stay at the House of Elrond. Many questioned her, and many accepted her as being a wise and powerful woman, thanks to Gandalf for spreading word of _who_ she was and _where_ she came from. Buffy was surprised that they even believed a ridiculous story like her own; traveling here from a different _world_? If she were in _their_ shoes, she wouldn't believed a single thing. But after all, she was the slayer, and she saw a lot of stranger things back at Sunnydale. The only one who was most curious to the new arrival was Legolas, and he spent almost all of his evenings with her, for she was a great deal a friend to him as any Elf from Mirkwood.  
  
And he enjoyed her company dearly.  
  
To him, at least, she was like the sister he had lost many ages ago.  
  
Buffy laughed lightly- though the laugh was full and hearty, Legolas couldn't help but notice something different, almost distant in the tone- and she, for that moment, forgot everything about Sunnydale and how she felt. But the memories or home and friends flooded back into her mind, and the laugh faded away, and the smile was taken from Buffy's face. Legolas noticed quickly and silently vowed that he would try his very best to put the smile back on this young woman's face, for she was bright, strong and everything Legolas needed right now, because his _fate_ will soon be taken from _him_. The fellowship will leave tomorrow evening from Rivendell forth to Mordor.  
  
"What's so hot about this Mordor place anyway?" Buffy asked Legolas, as they walked together down a garden that was once kept for the wife of Elrond.  
  
Legolas mentally laughed at the description of Mordor, though the situation was too grim to jest about.  
  
"It must be taken into smooth consideration," He replied, gently grabbing her elbow to direct her away from a different path. It led to the dinning hall, but he was not finished being alone with her. "And the path is still being chosen…"  
  
"I still don't understand." Buffy sighed.  
  
Legolas smiled at this. "Many people do not."  
  
"Yeah, but _you_ do. So explain away, capitán."  
  
"Ca- capitán?"  
  
Buffy shook her head and grinned. "Never mind. Can you tell me about Mordor then?-"  
  
"Buffy Summers."  
  
Buffy turned her head around sharply, annoyed at her Legolas' discussion being interrupted.  
  
She suddenly smiled at Lord Elrond. She got use to him being so kind to her that she couldn't stay angry forever, especially since he was so generous and so godly. At first, Buffy was kind of crept out at the way Elrond would perk his eyebrows up and down at her, yet she managed to deal it out with courteous smiles and quick runaways. But Buffy kind of came up with the conclusion that _she_ was probably the one around here that seemed strange to everyone else. But, she was glad there were at least a few humans roaming around the house, occasionally speaking with her. Anyhow, she spent most of her time with Legolas. Elves were so fascinating.  
  
"Hello!" Buffy greeted, walking forwards and bowing. She was use to that, too. "What's up?"  
  
Elrond gave her a strange look, and smiled. "Perhaps one day Legolas can speak to you about Mordor, since I see you are _very_ interested into learning the history of Middle- earth."  
  
"Not really," She said. "Just about Mordor. I mean, these guys _are_ traveling there, and I'm guessing it's going to be a long time until they get back, so I'm just very curious."  
  
"I'd imagine." Elrond whispered, his eyes narrowing though his brows were risen high above his gaze. "Though some things must be left out for someone else to explain. Someone like myself. So, if I haven't interrupted anything, would you care to walk with me while I ask you something? But-" He took Buffy's hand and led her away. "you mustn't speak a word of what I am going to tell you."  
  
Buffy looked skeptical for a moment, but nodded eagerly. "Scouts honor."  
  
Elrond gave her another look, but ignored it and wished Legolas his farewells. As Elrond led Buffy off away down the path, Legolas could not help but sigh. Whatever Elrond wanted to speak to Buffy about couldn't be good. She was way too important in this time of period and she, perhaps being compared to the One thing that would ever mean so much to the world, was more valuable than the Ring. Even thinking those words made Legolas shudder and re think it over. But his subconscious was right. Buffy _is_ the most important thing right now. She's delicate and needed to be handled carefully. She was the demon slayer, after all.  
  
Taking one last whiff of air, Legolas turned and took the path to the dinning Halls. Maybe Aragorn will be there.  
  
Buffy knew this was going to come up. Elrond, as well as everyone else, was suspicious with the way Legolas and herself would spend their time alone. It wasn't like anything was _happening_, it was more or less a companion thing. He was there for her since the very confusing beginning, and she owed him a lot. After all, it was _he_ who took her to Rivendell after a nasty fall from his horse and onto those rocks. She shuddered.  
  
She really didn't want to relive that, _ever_.  
  
Turning back to Elrond, she smiled and said softly, "I wish everyone didn't have to leave. I'm really going to miss them. All of them. All this talk about some fancy ring… so what? I say take and pawn it off for some cool pair of…"   
  
Buffy laughed nervously and trailed her voice off.  
  
"It is not that simple." Elrond said. "This ring- it is powerful. Very much powerful than all the evil you speak of in your world. I fear everyone's lives on this one Ring. If it is not destroyed, I do not want to think of what will become of everyone. Including my daughter's." At this, he gave a big sigh and turned away.  
  
"Yikes." Buffy whispered, looking down at her hands. "Maybe there's something I can do…"  
  
Elrond looked over at the girl beside him as they walked further down the garden. His face was troubled as he gazed at her, almost considering this. Maybe what she said was true. Perhaps there _is_ something she can do, after all that she does on her world, maybe she will become handy on _this_ one. But this was putting her in grave danger. It was a rough enough situation for him to put the nine companions in this much adventure, though there was nothing he could do to change their minds. And what had just now slipped from his mouth had very well placed Buffy in the same position.  
  
"Perhaps there is. Perhaps you can accompany the nine travelers on their way to destroy the Ring."  
  
She was stuck, just like the others. Her face lit up in excitement and Elrond's heart sank low to the ground.  
  
"Perfect!" Buffy exclaimed, clenching her fists and grinning from eat to ear. "I've been _dying_ for adventure ever since- well, ever since I came here. But- won't I have to take that test the others took?"  
  
"What test?" Elrond asked.  
  
"Those little Hobbit guys said something about a test they had to take to get into the fellowship." She waved her arms in the air, as though there was someone sword fighting in front of her. "They had to have a sword match and they all fought down these really rough Elves. Won't I have to take it?"  
  
Elrond suddenly laughed and Buffy frowned.  
  
He quickly explained that there was no test and the Hobbits were only jesting. Then Buffy asked him what he meant by "jesting" and Elrond gave her the same strange look he always gave her. He told her softly not to speak, for there was much he had to tell her, and so he did. He told her about Middle- earth, about the wielding of the ring, and the war that has erupted amongst them all once again. And as Buffy listened- fascinated, of course-, she couldn't help but feel one way towards the two races of Men and Elves.  
  
_They must have a really strong bond._  
  
---  
  
Legolas watched her walk up from the steps of the garden. The sun was setting and it now was a perfect lighting to see her in, for her hair was glowing a bright blonde and her face was tan and smooth. She was smiling when she saw him, and for a moment Legolas could only hold his breath for the true beauty that this girl had. No longer was she a young image- she was a _woman_, strong and beautiful. Does she even know it?  
  
She made a dramatic wave of her head and flipped up her skirt. She forbid herself- and about a dozen Elven maidens- to wear anything too fancy, so she was stuck with wearing light work dresses, but all the same, Legolas thought her wonderful to gaze at. She waved a hand in his face and he came back from his reverie to see what he was gazing at.  
  
"Did you hear _one_ thing I said?" Buffy asked excitedly. He could tell she was excited.  
  
"I am sorry." Legolas flushed, watching as she sat down by a stone pillar. "I wasn't listening."  
  
Buffy grinned and bit down on her lip. "Well, I have very interesting news."  
  
Legolas smiled and moved to sit next to her, but the least likely person came out from the Halls and sat besides her on the bench. Legolas clenched his fists closed as he watched Buffy and Erustale engage in a conversation. He sighed.  
  
"I heard from Lord Elrond that you are accompanying the nine travelers to Mordor?" He asked suddenly.  
  
Legolas' he did a double take from Erustale to Buffy. "_What_?"  
  
"What?" Buffy repeated. "Elrond and me had a long discussion and it's final. I'm gonna come with you guys to Mordor!"  
  
Erustale seemed to have the same tension Legolas was sending off, but Legolas was also angry.  
  
"What were you _thinking_ of?" He shouted. "Do you know how dangerous this is going to be?"  
  
"Not to mention a lot of fighting, traveling." Erustale added.  
  
Buffy gave them both a stern look that completely read, I- can- do- anything- you- can- do, so Erustale grunted and looked away, though Legolas was not through speaking. He clenched his fists again and narrowed his eyes.  
  
"How could you?"  
  
"How could I _what_ Legolas?" Buffy said angrily. "It's nothing I probably haven't already witnessed. Like it's going to be a big deal anyway? Elrond discussed what will happen and I'm perfectly fine with it!"  
  
_So this is all Elrond's fault!_ Legolas concluded, and he had to unclench his hands from making a large gash in the center of his palm. He took a few deep breaths and shook his head. What was Buffy thinking in the first place? Why would she consider- no, how could she _choose_ to come with himself and the others to Mordor? She was putting her life at risk!  
  
"And anyway," She continued, cautiously. "Gandalf told me I might find a way home the farther I travel with you. After all, isn't Gandalf this super genius wizard that _no_ one could figure out? So maybe he's right… maybe I _will_ find my way back to Sunnydale if I go with you guys."  
  
Legolas let this all sink in in silence._ This was Gandalf's fault too!_  
  
"But why would you go back?" Erustale asked roughly. "Won't you want to stay _here_ with _us_?"  
  
Buffy raised her brows. "I have a life back at Sunnydale, Eru. I can't simply walk away from it. I mean- I _fell_ away from it, yeah, but I need to go back. Dawn needs me."  
  
"Your sister?" Legolas suddenly asked, his face straightening out.  
  
"Yes." Buffy said slowly.  
  
Legolas narrowed his eyes. "You dream of her."  
  
"Yeah, Dawn-" She stopped herself and crossed her arms. "How do _you_ know I dream about my sister?"  
  
Legolas looked away quickly, the tip of his ears reddening. "It was a lucky guess."  
  
There was a moment of silence, and Buffy knew Legolas was contemplating everything she just said in his mind. She wondered what went on in there, if anything exciting every enlightens this Elf's mood. She sighed, figuring it would be better if she didn't know what went on in his head. Turning away, she gave Erustale a small smile as a small grumble was heard over the silence.  
  
"Hungry?" She asked.  
  
  
  



	4. A letter and a painting

Tidbit: Insects outnumber humans 100,000,000 to one.  
  
  
  
Chapter four  
  
  
  
He shouldn't have done this, there is no possible way that she will make it out of there alive. Mordor is no place for a woman, even one so brave as Buffy. And if he hadn't really understood his foreseeing, he would have gladly changed his mind and kept Buffy invulnerable and protected in Rivendell. But, as miserable as it was to admit, Buffy was trapped. She would be stubborn and not stay in Imladris, as peaceful as it was here.   
  
  
Somehow word had gotten out and Sauron was fixing to search for Buffy and bring him to her. It would be his fault if she were to be found… and she would die.  
  
  
Elrond opened his eyes and looked around breathlessly.  
  
  
---  
  
  
_She didn't know where she was going, just that it was leading her somewhere. Maybe it was leading her back home, but she didn't know anything and it didn't scare her. Nothing scared her now. She was invincible and she was sure enough that this path was going to take her to somewhere special, somewhere magical that she'll never want to leave. But as the path went on, the lights faded away and the place got cold.   
  
  
She suddenly stopped, the feeling of distrust washing out of her. Where was she? Why was she here all of a sudden? Too many questions filled her head and she dropped to her knees, the white dress she wore now filthy in the dark soil she was up above.  
  
  
She called out, to anyone, anything who would hear her. And her response was a faded call of her name.  
  
  
"Angel?" She called out, but her voice slurred and it became hoarse. "Come back!"  
  
  
"Buffy…" It whispered, then faded out.  
  
  
She turned her around furiously and clenched her hands to her side. That voice was taunting her! She angrily got up and walked around, even though it was dark and she couldn't see anything except the dress she wore and her arms. Buffy was no one to taunt with, that's for sure. Then she felt someone pass by her- the feeling of wind, and the sound of footsteps passing by- and she turned around to see a dark shadow stand over her, wearing a black cloak and holding a long steel staff.   
  
  
When Buffy couldn't see his face, she shook her head and sighed.  
  
  
"Great, the death reaper!" she exclaimed. "Just what I needed!"  
  
  
"Sheerer." It spat. "Bring me the Ring."  
  
  
Buffy made a face. "Ok, how about, um, no? How about a nice, juicy soul to take to hell?"  
  
  
The figure before her reached out his arm. He wore a metal glove, chains hanging loose around the fingers, and it clanked together in what Buffy thought was a threat. Buffy backed away, her arms rising in defense  
  
  
"Whoa, you can have what you want." Buffy said matter- of- factly. "But not without a fight."  
  
  
Buffy kicked her right leg up and smacked the reaper's arm out of the way. It cried out a blood hurtling shriek and Buffy was thrown back on the ground. She hit her head on something soft and she opened her eyes widely._  
  
  
  
  
"I'm telling you," she said miserably. "It was one of those real life dreams."  
  
  
"Dreams are not real." muttered Legolas, walking quicker so he kept the same pace as Buffy. "What again did you say the cloaked figure was?"  
  
  
Buffy sighed. "A death reaper, for the thousandth time!"  
  
  
Legolas frowned and muttered something about it only being the fifth time.  
  
  
"I do not think it was this death reaper you are speaking of." he finally said. "I think it might be a messenger from-"  
  
  
"Buffy!" Someone cried, Pippin and Merry stepping out onto the stone pavement and blocking their path. "There you are!"  
  
  
"Looking for me?" she asked, somewhat feeling better. She didn't have the heart to be cranky with a bunch of Hobbits.  
  
  
"You bet," replied Pippin. "We're now the secret messengers of Lord Elrond and the Elves!"  
  
  
"What were you two talking about anyway?" Merry asked reluctantly. "What dream, what messenger?"  
  
  
"Never mind that," Legolas snapped. "what is this important message about?"  
  
  
"Oh, that." Pippin dug through his breast pocket and pulled out a piece of paper, and Buffy caught glimpse of neat, scripted handwriting tilted her name. "Here you are Lady Buffy. From Lord Elrond and Gandalf!"  
  
  
"_No_ Pippin," Merry said with a sigh. "It's just from Elrond."  
  
  
"Nuh- uh." Pippin protested. "Gandalf was the one that handed it to me, and Lord Elrond had written it."  
  
  
"Yes, but-"  
  
  
"No more of this, do you two have to be somewhere?" Legolas asked, annoyed.  
  
  
Pippin and Merry took Legolas' stubbornness as an insult and they wished Buffy a farewell before sweeping back their new cloaks and walking away. Sighing, Legolas turned back to Buffy and saw that she was fingering the letter thoughtfully. She must have read it already.  
  
  
"What does it say?" He asked.  
  
  
Buffy looked up at Legolas and frowned. "It's about my dream."  
  
  
"What?" Legolas reached out and Buffy handed the letter over. He read aloud, "_Buffy, the dream you have witnessed last night is meant for something. Something neither Gandalf nor myself can explain just yet, but in time you will know what these dreams mean. I hope that you take them into consideration, because they hold something. Something not yet seen. Farewell, and remember. Dreams are from your subconscious, they are telling you something._"  
  
  
After reading this, Legolas handed the letter back to Buffy and tried to read her face.   
  
  
Nothing. She was obviously trying to indeed consider this and neither one said anything as they walked side by side to the dining hall. She could distinctively hear lively voices coming from ahead, and she wasn't entirely sure if she wanted to celebrate breakfast. After all, they have a celebration for every occasion. It won't be anything she'd miss.  
  
  
She stopped suddenly, making Legolas do a double take backwards.  
  
  
"Aren't you coming?" asked Legolas worriedly.  
  
  
Buffy nodded but looked back. "There's something I wanted to do before I stuff my face with food."  
  
  
Legolas looked uneasy but nodded his head. "Do you need company?"  
  
  
"No, no." she insisted, taking a few steps back. "I'll only be a little bit. Honest."  
  
  
Legolas couldn't help but make a face as he nodded his head in farewell and turned towards the dinning hall alone. Buffy took a deep breath before fingering the letter in her hand, then she rushed passed a couple of Elves and darted to where she would hopefully find her answers.  
  
  
As she kept her pace, she was able to recognize her where whereabouts. She didn't want to end up getting lost now that she was alone, and the big, spacious room before her gleamed bright.  
  
  
Only a few candles were lit, but thanks for the sunlight she could see where she was going.  
  
  
It was quiet and Buffy knew that she was alone. That is what she needed right now, and she walked around the library in silent awe. She remembered Strider telling her about this place when she welcomed her stay in Rivendell, and he had told her about the sort of books that were kept here. The history on Middle- earth, the written diaries of Lord Elrond, and the time lines of what happened in the past decade.   
  
  
Yes, she remembered now. And she began to right away look for the book she wanted.  
  
  
Her fingers slid across each title carefully, across a couple of paintings of an obvious war, and then on a large painting of a man standing over another man. But as Buffy looked closer she was what exactly was standing above the other.  
  
  
"The death reaper from my dream!" she hissed.  
  
  
All right, so this wasn't your average Giles library, but it had the morbid sense packed down pretty damn well.__  
  
  
But she knew it was just a painting, it could mean almost anything, but the thing standing over her in her dream was the exact thing that stood over the man in the painting.   
  
  
She ran her round eyes over the man's face, terrified and triumphed at the same time. But she wasn't so sure sure about this death reaper guy in her dream; it was like battling a demon, no big deal. And she convinced herself that that was, in fact, a demon.  
  
  
Then her eyes drifted over to her left. She watched him approach her cautiously, a strange look in his eyes.  
  
  
"The painting draws you in as well?" he asked softly, unsure of the woman's reaction.  
  
  
"Maybe." Buffy replied, then she noticed he was carrying a book. "What is that?"  
  
  
He then looked over at her and smiled. "The book you were looking for."  
  
  
Buffy grabbed the book from his hand and started flipping through the pages. It was! It was the history on Mordor, on the demons there and what they served purpose for. She shut the book and looked up at Boromir suspiciously. He smiled back and then laughed, nodding to the book in her arms.  
  
  
"Are you satisfied-?" he asked.  
  
  
"How do you know I was looking for this?" snapped Buffy.  
  
  
"Because I've read your mind." Boromir said seriously, then cocked a brow. "And you dropped your letter."  
  
  
Buffy looked down and Boromir reached out his arm, her letter from Elrond laying unfolded in his palm.  
  
  
She took it from him quickly and put it in her back pocket. "Thanks a lot for reading it."  
  
  
"Sure." He shrugged, looking back at the painting. "That was a future king you know."  
  
  
Buffy looked at the reaper. "Huh? The Demon?"  
  
  
"Sauron?" Boromir said curiously. "The man underneath him. He is an ancestor to someone in this house right as we speak. He destroyed Sauron and changed the world. He was a brave man."  
  
  
Boromir bowed his head and touched his brow.  
  
  
Buffy sighed. So Sauron was the demon? She looked back at her book and decided to go back to her room and read up on this person… or _thing_, whatever it was that was haunting her dreams. Legolas would understand why she didn't come to the breakfast celebration. _I mean, Boromir didn't even show up_, she said quietly. And that was all that it took to convince her, and with a grateful smile to Boromir she left the library and went straight for her room.  
  
  



	5. Leaving Rivendell with thoughts

It was the grim reaper, not the death reaper or the grand reaper. Honest mistake,  
  
Tidbit: A cockroach can live 9 days without its head before it starves to death.  
  
  
Chapter five  
  
  
  
  
What the hell did this book mean? Buffy cursed lightly under her breath, pacing her room back and forth, once in awhile casting weary looks in the book's direction. After wearing the heels of her slippers out, she leaned against her bed post and inhaled a deep breath before silently deciding what she must do. What can a stupid book mean anyway? That the slayers in Middle- earth were destined to live in hell for the rest of their eternity's? Thanks but no thanks, Buffy already did that in Sunnydale.  
  
  
All in all, she would pretend that she knew nothing of slayers in Middle- earth, or the book that lay on the side of the table innocently looking up at her. She was a good actress, anyway.  
  
  
It was the final dinner celebration, thankfully, and Buffy was trying to focus on the food at task, but found herself thinking about the book. Why, or _why_ did things happen at the wrong time? Rivendell food was really good, but she suddenly lost her appetite and leaned back in her chair.  
  
  
Elves and the guests danced, sung, and ate, and most of the mortal guests were drunk as hell and it took all of Buffy's peer counseling advice's to stop herself from lifting up that wine bottle and downing whatever liquid was in there. Legolas seem to only notice the woman's distance from food and celebration.  
  
  
"Is something wrong?" he asked after witnessing Buffy reaching in and out for her wine cup.  
  
  
"Nothing." answered Buffy quickly. "Just a bit nervous."  
  
  
"Ah- ha." Legolas said, gazing down at his own drink. "Do not worry though, I suppose _I_ am a little nervous as well. But you know what you could do, do you?"  
  
  
She really wasn't nervous about heading off with the fellowship tomorrow, and it was very hard for Buffy not to bark the truth at Legolas' comment. He must _not_ know why she was really nervous or what she found out in that leather bound book in her bedroom.   
  
Buffy could only shrug at the Elf's suggestion, and he leaned in closer to her, so their heads nearly touched.  
  
  
"You can dance."  
  
  
Buffy burst out laughing, clapping her hands on her knees, somewhere underneath her fluffy dress.  
  
  
"Good one, really." she snorted.  
  
  
"I am serious. Why not dance?"  
  
  
"Well, there could be one possible reason, Legolas." she said. "Because I can't dance."  
  
  
"Nonsense." retorted Legolas. "Everyone can dance."  
  
  
"Oh yeah?" Buffy said, and waved her hand to the dance floor. "What do you call _that_?"  
  
  
Legolas turned to where Buffy was pointing and nearly fell over in his chair. Gimli, obviously drunk, was doing some sort of poor attempt at an Elven dance, since his hands were flying in the air woodenly, and his feet were stomping away on the wooden platform. Perhaps Buffy was right. Not everyone can dance.  
  
  
Shuddering, he turned back to Buffy. "I see."  
  
  
"Point one for Buffy." Buffy said, leaning back and stretching her arms. "what time is it?"  
  
  
Legolas tore his gaze away from Buffy to look out on the balcony, the night sky clearly visible through Lord Elrond's dinning Hall.  
  
  
"Near midnight." Legolas answered a moment later.  
  
  
Buffy seemed impressed at this handy proficiency of Legolas'. "Cool. Maybe you can teach me how to tell the time without checking my watch."  
  
  
Legolas frowned deeply. "Maybe _you_ can teach _me_ what some of the words in your language mean."  
  
  
"Right after I dress up in a chicken costume and do a dance." she murmured, deciding it wouldn't do any harm if she took a tiny sip from her goblet. After taking a sip, she winced and turned to Legolas. "I thought Elven wine was good?"  
  
  
Legolas frowned and took the goblet from Buffy. "It is." he said, looking in and tipping the cup side to side. When he could see nothing wrong with it, he placed his lips over the edge of the cup and took a sip. Crying out in protest, Legolas cringed and held out the cup. "'Tis not!"  
  
  
A hoarse laughter erupted soon after Legolas' detest against the wine.  
  
  
"Thought- _hiccup_- you'd like the new change!" mused Gimli, howling with laughter at Legolas' face.  
  
  
Buffy covered her nose from the smell issuing out of the Dwarf's mouth.  
  
  
"Hey buddy, ever heard of a tic tac? Minty flavored." Buffy added.  
  
  
Legolas, not really knowing what a tic tac _was_, laughed along with Aragorn and Boromir, who had just accompanied the others after Buffy's comment. Buffy rolled her eyes and took back her goblet, looking down at the liquid hesitantly, unsure of whether or not to take another sip.  
  
  
"Don't be afraid." the Dwarf exhorted aloud, grunting in his own cup. "It's just ale, I- _hiccup_- thought it would do these fancy feet good if- _hiccup_- they had a little boost in their celebrating!"  
  
  
"Eww." Buffy exclaimed, setting down the cup. "Ale? Like in _beer_? That stuff is gross."  
  
  
"It is the specialty of the Dwarves, milady." explained Aragorn. "They find it pleasing."  
  
  
"Well _they_ can have it." Legolas spat angrily. "Buffy obviously does not enjoy their taste in celebration."  
  
  
Gimli's face flushed and clapped his hand across his chest in some kind of insulted manner.  
  
  
"Perhaps it is your taste in celebration that no one enjoys!" he growled, surprising Buffy since he had successfully said a whole sentence without slurring with his words. "So- _hiccup_- there!"  
  
  
Well, it was a close call.  
  
  
"Or maybe it is your presence that is tedious to the party!" Legolas shouted in an abrupt manner.  
  
  
Buffy watched the exchange in mused silence with Aragorn and Boromir. But Buffy wasn't really understanding the Elf and Dwarf, since they both would have to get along if they were all going to travel together for awhile, and listening to the two suddenly got annoying. Taking a deep breath, and knowing she'd regret this later, she downed the entire cup of ale, consuming the entire liquid in one gulp.  
  
  
Legolas and Gimli's voices died down as Boromir and Aragorn stared at her in disbelief.  
  
  
"There you go!" bawled Gimli, a gleeful hint in his tone.  
  
  
"Buffy." Legolas stated in awe.  
  
  
"The woman has spunk." Aragorn commented, and Boromir silently agreed.  
  
  
"No, the woman had _enough_." she correct coldly, standing up and lifting her dress. "And if you excuse me, I'll head off."  
  
  
"I'll walk you." Legolas said, standing promptly.  
  
  
"I don't need to be walked to my room." She protested, passing Boromir aside and walking towards the balcony. "I'm sure I can tuck myself in without an Elf always up my ass."  
  
  
Legolas stopped his pursuit of the woman as if ice had been dropped onto him from Iluvatar. That was most definitely not the way Buffy usually acted, especially from a woman with such elegance and respect. To an Elf no less! But Legolas silently agreed that it was simply the ale that had changed her sudden change in mood, and returned to his discussion with the Dwarf on proper wine uses, Buffy still on his mind, like usual.  
  
  
  
Having the book so thickly placed in her mind, Buffy just realized her rudeness towards the Elf and could have slapped herself in the head if it wasn't for her persistent walking. _Open mouth, insert foot_. She shouldn't have done that, she would have gone longer without worrying, and she should not have also drank all that ale. Light headed, she walked on across the long balcony, once and awhile glancing up at the stars the Elves called Valinor.  
  
  
She didn't know how long she walked until she came to an end of the balcony, where the windows of the guest rooms showed and Buffy's heart sank to see them all empty and dark. _Everyone must be back at the dinning Hall_. But she couldn't go back there, not after what she said to Legolas and not after making such an impressive scene. It didn't matter though, and as she leaned against the railing she wasn't shocked to hear the soft patter of footsteps behind her. At first she thought it was Legolas, but she knew the sound of his footsteps. Soft feather brushes that patter against the floor. God, she was spending _way_ too much time with the Elf.  
  
  
Not bothering to turn around, she greeted the new comer with a sigh and turned back to the stars.  
  
  
"I see your discomfort and I wanted to know if it is from the Elf?"  
  
  
"No Aragorn, it's not from Legolas. You wouldn't understand." she replied with another sigh.  
  
  
"Aye." She watched him come up beside her, staring up at the sky as well. "Do you miss your home?"  
  
  
Buffy turned to him now, and for the first time she saw how determined he was.  
  
  
"What do you think? I have a sister at home that needs me right now, and where am I?" She took a moment to look around her. "Nirvana."  
  
  
Aragorn smiled, despite the unusual woman beside him. "I know why you are distant, though."  
  
  
Buffy turned to him again and saw that he was holding something in his hand, and when he lifted it up under the moonlight, she saw now that it was the book she was reading. She raised her eyebrows in question, but he put his finger to his lips and handed the book back to her. He didn't say anything after that.  
  
  
"Does everyone here always have to be so discreet?" Buffy asked miserably.  
  
  
"You are very confusing as well, Buffy of Sunnydale" stated Aragorn playfully. "And you mustn't worry on that now, because you've committed yourself to this journey, did you not? And those dreams you've been having-"  
  
  
"Yeah, no comment, please!" Buffy cut in with a groan. Those dreams were really starting to bug her, but now that everyone knows about them it was getting out of hand.  
  
  
"I am just helping." he tried.  
  
  
"Well, I don't need help. Just not in the way you think I do." She pushed herself off the railing and walked down the steps that led to the gardens. Aragorn watched her from on top of the balcony and she waved up at him. "See you in the morning, Strider." And with that said, she walked off into the night.  
  
  
Aragorn shook his head gravely and put his hands together. Elrond was completely wrong with his foreseeing of this woman from Earth. It will take a long time before they could understand her, and that meant it will take a long time to find a way to send her back. Sighing, he gave a small smile to the sky before returning back to his Evanstar. Her promised to return back to her, and he will.  
  
---  
  
  
  
Buffy couldn't believe how early it was. She was not use to waking up at this ungodly hour of the morning, and the last time she usually woke up before dawn was back in high school. And if it wasn't for the impatient maids and a very compulsive Arwen, she would never have gotten out of bed. Pulling herself together, she allowed the Elf to pull her away from her bed and towards a soothing bath. Stripping down to her ankles, Buffy entered the water wearily, trying her best to keep her eyes from drooping down.  
  
  
"You must stay alert, Buffy." Arwen stated firmly, lifting a bowl of water and pouring it down her head. "Today is an important day for us both."  
  
  
"The sun isn't even out." whined Buffy, blinking up at Arwen.  
  
  
Arwen smiled. "Yes, and neither is the soap, so hold still."  
  
  
When Buffy was dried off and wrapped in a towel, Arwen returned later with a set of different clothes laying across her arms. Buffy didn't have time to notice what they were until Arwen laid them out on her bed. Whirling around, Buffy saw her sweat pants, flower shirt and her underwear laid out across the unmade sheets. Surprised, Buffy gave Arwen a big hug and accomplished a great victory dance before scooping them up in her arms and taking a big whiff of them. They even smelled good!   
  
  
Arwen watched and laughed lightly.  
  
  
"It was very hard to wash out the stains from your clothing." she said suddenly, explaining why they were so late with returning her belongings. "And for awhile I thought I misplaced them."  
  
  
Buffy held out her shirt and stared in awe.   
  
  
"You got out that ketchup stain? You're a miracle worker, Arwen!"  
  
  
Arwen gave Buffy a withering look and said nothing. She left her to get dressed and Buffy did just that, too excitedly because she kept putting her arms in the wrong places and her pants on backwards, and finally succeeded in wearing her clothes. She adjusted her bra strap, not used to wearing them since she wore no under garments when wearing those burdensome, but beautiful dresses, and her underwear felt extremely tight. She wanted to remove the underwear and she was half way of removing her shirt when a knock at the door interrupted her.  
  
  
She turned around and stared at the Elf between her door frame.  
  
  
He watched her from their distance in shock. What was she wearing?  
  
  
She returned the gaze and almost fell over in what she saw. What the hell was he wearing?  
  
  
"You like you're going to war." she commented after a moment.  
  
  
Legolas touched the leather strap that held his quiver to his chest and frowned.   
  
  
"It's for the journey."  
  
  
"To hell?" Buffy asked, finding the strength in her legs to move to where a set of boots were in the far corner of the room. She wrinkled her nose in the air and sneezed. "Where's my sneakers?"  
  
  
"Oh, those things." he said more cheerfully. "They were lost when you fell from the horse."  
  
  
Buffy's eyes widened. "My _sneakers_ were _lost_ when I _fell?_ Why couldn't I remember that!"  
  
  
Legolas shrugged and frowned.   
  
  
"The boots are your exact size, so perhaps you'd feel comfortable wearing them."  
  
  
"I would feel comfortable wearing my sneakers," she murmured. "but, fine."  
  
  
Legolas sighed with relief. He thought she would argue some more about not having what she wanted, and watched in refined silence as she examined the boots, slipping them on her feet and tying them tightly. He wasn't so sure why he was so frightened of her, especially since she was just… a woman. But then he quickly changed his mind, remembering the anger and embarrassment from the night before when she had insulted him. Suddenly Angry, he turned and went to leave, but Buffy stood up quickly and ran after him.  
  
  
"Where are you going?" She asked. "I was hoping we could walk downstairs together."  
  
  
His back to her, he shook his head stiffly.   
  
  
"You know the way, don't you?" And he left.  
  
  
"God." Buffy said. "Didn't mean to burst your bubble!"  
  
  
So, taking a quick look around the room, Buffy walked down the deserted halls by herself, wide awake now that she had the small encounter with Legolas. At least he was not angry with her anymore, or so she thought, and the thought of him forgiving her made the guilt in her stomach lessen a little. But then again, the information in the book she read was playing itself over in her head and she was silent when she reached the others. Frodo, however, was the only one not present, and she went to stand next to Merry, but Elrond grabbed her by the elbow and gently gestured away from the crowd.  
  
  
She followed, happy as anything to get away from questioning Elves.  
  
  
Elrond, on the other hand, was fine to speak with.  
  
  
He smiled down at her. "How are you?"  
  
  
"Fine." Buffy lied. "And you?"  
  
  
"Very well, thank you." He replied, but she caught something in his eyes.  
  
  
"That's not what you wanted to ask me, is it?" she concluded wistfully.  
  
  
"No, it was not." He took her hand gently in his and gave it a small squeeze. "Remember everything that I told you, Buffy, for I am still unsure of whether or not you will find a way back to your home."  
  
  
"What are you talking about?" whispered Buffy. "Gandalf had said-"  
  
  
"No, listen to me." continued Elrond sternly. "I see something in your future, Buffy, something that will happen and it'll make you decide whether or not you are committed or not. You will hate it at first, but listen to others when they want to help you. Some may not, for who you are, but the one's that will will exceed in your liking. Especially a certain someone."  
  
  
Buffy thought he meant Gandalf, but something caught her by the throat and she couldn't talk. He was right.  
  
  
"And I see that you have nothing to protect yourself with?" His voice softened as she changed the subject.  
  
  
She shook her head, confused. "Well, weapon wise, no. But I have my arms and legs."  
  
  
Elrond smiled at this but reached for something inside his cloak. Buffy watched in amazement as a deadly looking blade extended its way out from the cloak, shining brightly even in shadow, glinting down at Buffy as stared at her reflection. It had delicate designs around the edges, and written down by the handle was something in Elvish.  
  
  
"We tried to retrieve your name in our language," Elrond explained. "But we never heard of your name before, as beautiful as it is, so the Elvish phrase stands for someone who was, and is, very brave. Beren."  
  
  
"Beren." Buffy repeated in a low voice. "It's beautiful."  
  
  
"Indeed." Elrond handed it over to Buffy, and she examined it closely. "Do you like it?"  
  
  
"Hell yeah!" Buffy proclaimed, but then apologized and lowered the blade. "I mean… I do."  
  
  
Elrond smiled. "I am glad you enjoy it, and here is its holder. It has an Elvish saying on it, but I must not get into that right away since you are about to leave."  
  
  
Buffy took the waist strap from him and fingered the leather binds. It was perfect, as was the blade, and she excitedly wrapped it around her waist and slipped in the Elvish sword with _her_ name on it. Well, not her name, but what she stood for. She is a brave one, and it felt very good that someone had finally acknowledged that in Middle- earth. She turned to Elrond and gave him a hug before hurrying back over to the others.  
  
  
Merry, Pippin, Sam and Frodo, who had arrived the same exact time as Buffy, asked about her new weapon.  
  
  
She told them it was a gift from Elrond and they all showed her their gift from him. Several small knife blades, but nothing as special compared to Buffy's new gift and as they chatted she realized that nothing could take the grin off her face.   
  
  
Legolas watched her curiously from where he stood near Aragorn and Arwen, and thought her new gift as a relief. He knew she had not a weapon for her own use, and seeing how Elrond thought on this subject wisely, he no longer was angry with him for allowing Buffy to join them.   
  
  
He smiled and returned his conversation to Aragorn when Elrond finally spoke.  
  
  
"The fellowship," began Elrond, his hands folded against his chest but Buffy knew he was nervous. "has many hearts in the palm of their hands, and many will not return their hearts until they finally return."  
  
  
He continued to speak in a low, steady voice and Buffy was only half listening. His voice was drifting slowly away as she watched everyone closely and studied their faces. They all seemed frightened, anxious and nervous, but Buffy couldn't help but wonder why. Would everything in the book come true? Would they really encounter all those awful things that the book said they would? The pony neighed and Buffy was brought back from the reverie that seemed to be on her mind.  
  
"Let the tale go unfinished, for on this journey…" he sent a grave look to everyone around him. "is far from over. Gîl síla erin lû e-govaded vín, and farewell."  
  
  
Buffy, however, was not thinking about Mordor, or what they might face, but what Gandalf had said. Finding her way home on the way to… where were they going anyway? How will she know how to find the way home from here? She was millions and millions of miles away from California and now it was too late.  
  
  
They already passed Rivendell and it seemed a red blur to Buffy as she stood on the plain, admiring the view with nostalgia emotions.  
  
  
"Its begun." she murmured softly, looking away from the flaming sky to her hands. "and there's nothing I can do about that." 


	6. The Eye

Tidbit: Mosquito repellents don't repel. They hide you. The spray blocks the mosquito's sensors so they don't know your there.  
  
  
Chapter six  
  
  
  
Buffy couldn't speak with Gandalf alone, there was no possible way of talking to anyone alone. The fellowship was so huddled together that everyone had trouble going to the bathroom alone, which Buffy had to make sure no one _was_ around to do. And Legolas was charmed by Buffy's heritage, her sister, her father, her friends and life back in Sunnydale.  
  
  
"And that was only because Xander is never serious." said Buffy on their fourth day of traveling, and it was becoming late so Gandalf called everyone to a rest. "But he's really sweet, and I guess I miss him and Willow the most out of everyone in the Scooby gang."  
  
  
Legolas nodded in understanding. "They sound like interesting people."  
  
  
"That's because they are!" said Buffy with a snort. "You should meet them, I think you'll like them."  
  
  
"I would like that." He truthfully smiled. "I would want to meet all these people, they all sound like you."  
  
  
Buffy gave him a strange look. "There's some side affects to meeting my friends, though. Nausea, upset stomach, headaches, and wild tantrums"  
  
  
Legolas laughed, despite not really understanding what she was saying. She smiled at this and they both walked over by Aragorn, who was deep in conversation with Boromir. When Boromir saw whom was approaching, he made to leave but the Ranger grabbed his forearm and held him back.  
  
  
"Gandalf is searching the area." explained Aragorn.  
  
  
"And he told us to wait here?" Buffy asked.  
  
  
Aragorn nodded slowly. "He told me to wait here and watch everyone, so I am obliging to his wishes."  
  
  
"Great, I feel like I'm getting baby- sat." Buffy muttered, walking over to the woods. It was pretty dark in there, but she could see movement from somewhere near an empty gap and some shrubs. "Hey-"  
  
  
"I do not like the way the wind is blowing." Boromir interjected.  
  
  
"The season is simply changing." replied Legolas, and Buffy heard his light footsteps against some fallen leaves. "Buffy? What is it? What are you looking at?"  
  
  
The slayer ignored him and tried to focus on the movement dead ahead of her, but the wind was so strong that her eyes kept watering up and loosing contact. So she stayed still and knew the others were trying to see what she was seeing, but they said nothing. _They probably don't see it!_ Buffy thought desperately and tore her gaze from the wood when the familiar, happy voice of Gandalf rung the air. A sigh of relief flooded through her. Though she'll never admit to it, she was glad Gandalf was back. They'll be safe with Gandalf.  
  
  
"There is nothing to be frightened of." Gandalf said, much to the relief of the others. "And you must have dropped this while you were walking, Buffy." He handed over the blade Elrond had given her.  
  
  
Buffy's eyes widened and she snatched it eagerly.   
  
  
"Where the hell did you get this from?" she cried.  
  
  
"That matters not, but do remember where you leave your possessions." He walked away swiftly.  
  
  
"I don't remember dropping this!" Buffy exclaimed, turning on Legolas. "You were walking with me, did _you_ see it drop?"  
  
  
Legolas shook his head. "No, I did not." he whispered.  
  
  
Buffy groaned. "Why does he always have to talk like he'll explain everything later?"  
  
  
"Do not upset yourself so, Buffy." said Legolas, laying his hand on her back and rubbing it slowly. "I doubt he means to make you frustrated, but that is just Gandalf. He knows much, but I'm sure you must have- well, misplaced it, somehow."  
  
  
"Somehow?" she said angrily. "How did I _somehow_ misplace my damn weapon? I am _careful_, Legolas, real careful."  
  
  
"I know-" He began.  
  
  
"No, you don't know." Buffy sighed in resignation, turning around and walking over to the Hobbits.  
  
  
Legolas watched her closely and shook his head. "I do not understand."  
  
  
"She is a woman, Legolas." Aragorn said, coming up from behind him. "You must be careful with what you say."  
  
  
"But I said nothing!" Legolas protested. "I said nothing that would anger her, and she suddenly smiles?"  
  
  
Aragorn made some sort of noise from the back of his throat, and Legolas took it as a laugh. "A woman… remember."  
  
  
---  
  
  
Buffy spent most of her time that evening with the Hobbits, finding their company amusing and fun, but somehow without Legolas everything felt different. Pippin let out a cry of triumph as he collected his pile of leaves from a disgusted Sam, and Buffy laughed along with Merry and Frodo. Maybe the company of the Hobbits wasn't as bad as she thought.  
  
  
Notwithstanding, she caught glances with the Elf, who stood leaning against a tree, an impassive look sketched on his face.   
  
  
The wind howled and Buffy wrapped her arms around herself tightly. Even though it was chilly out, and the ground was very uncomfortable, she found sleep hard from all these thoughts that keep popping into her mind. A soft whimper came from her left and it made her jump. She relaxed when Frodo rolled over on his side, his legs curling to his chest and his fingers fingering something in its grasp. It was the Ring.  
  
  
She suddenly felt anxious.  
  
  
Something about the way his fingers were curled around each other made Buffy very curious. But something else made her frightened, not just for herself, but for the others. The soft sound of rustled leaves did not distract Buffy from the strange reverie against Frodo's hand, and what exactly was inside it.  
  
  
And it called to her.  
  
  
"_Can you tell me what you wish for?_" whispered the wind. "_Can you tell me what you desire?_"  
  
  
It wasn't exactly the sight of the great Eye that startled her, but the fact that it was trying to stare her down. Burning a bright red around the flaming eye, it began to whisper a strange language along the wind, taunting Buffy with words about returning home and dark mountains? Buffy found herself shaking her head furiously, unable to escape the black void that had somehow sucked her in.  
  
  
"Destroy him, take it." the voice ordered. "or I shall take it and destroy you!"  
  
  
The Eye came closer, somehow, and Buffy could feel the chilling flames on her skin.  
  
  
"Listen to my voice and you will avail to my bidding."  
  
  
"No!" she suddenly cried, shielding her eyes from the flaming eye. "Get away! Get away from me!"  
  
  
"Buffy!" cried someone, a calming, startled voice.  
  
  
"Get away from him, Buffy!" shouted Legolas, and someone pulled her away and no longer was she standing before the Eye. She was back in the woods where everyone was awake and staring at her in silent awe. "Buffy!"  
  
  
"Get off of me, I hate it!" she repelled against Legolas and threw him off violently. "Stupid eye peeping thing! I hate it!"  
  
  
"Eye peeping thing?" questioned Merry to Pippin and Sam.  
  
  
"Calm her down!" Aragorn ordered.  
  
  
Buffy focused her gaze and abruptly fell back into Legolas, her eyes falling directly on a cowering Frodo. He clutched the breast pocket of his little jacket, his face screwed in an unannounced horror, obviously distraught from a brutal tantrum. And Buffy suddenly realized what she had done and cursed lightly under her breath.  
  
  
Then she felt the immense look of Gandalf, and looked up at him.  
  
  
"Gandalf!" she shouted, standing and shoving Legolas off from her. "Gandalf, did you see what I saw? That cat eye looking thing? It was saying stuff to me too, I don't know exactly what he meant- I mean, I _do_ know what he meant but…" her gaze suddenly fell on Aragorn, who looked accusing. She gaped at him and shook her head. "I didn't mean to attack Frodo, really! Its not like I'm gonna go off and take the stupid Ring. I don't even _like_ tacky gold rings!"  
  
  
When she finished her chatty blabbing, Aragorn looked away gravely.  
  
  
"So you have seen the Eye." announced Gandalf.  
  
  
Everyone began to murmur, and Buffy began to get angry.  
  
  
"What's the Eye?" Buffy cried. "You aren't telling me things here, y'know! I need to _know_ things too, I'm apart of the bloody fellowship!"   
_  
  
Thanks Spike_, she added silently.  
  
  
Breathlessly Buffy waited and crossed her arms as Gandalf sighed.  
  
  
"Oh, I understand." continued Buffy in a hurt tone. "I don't belong here, do I?"  
  
  
"I wish I could explain to you why you have seen the Eye, and why it was saying the things it had said to you, but I do know that you mean no harm to Frodo or any of us."  
  
  
"SEE!" proclaimed Buffy at Aragorn. "It's not my fault."  
  
  
"And, I do not feel safe here any longer, we all must continue right this instant."  
  
  
"But Gandalf-" Buffy began.  
  
  
Gandalf gave her a hard look.   
  
  
"We will speak of this at a better time."  
  
  
When Gandalf walked away, Buffy turned on Legolas and flapped her arms.  
  
  
Legolas backed away a little, suddenly frightened of her rage.  
  
  
"See!" she cried. "This is exactly how I described him before. Always putting things off and at the last minute explaining them. By the time he actually explains things, I wont care anymore! Ugh!"  
  
  
_At least she speaks to you_, he mused. It felt good to hear her voice, even if it was detesting against his own. He smiled softly and took her hand in his, bringing it to his lips and planting a kiss on her knuckles. When she brought her hand back down, her face softened and became less confused.  
  
  
"That was totally unnecessary." she said, and for a moment Legolas' heart dropped. "But you can do it again… if you want…"  
  
  
Legolas smiled and nodded. "I will." And he would keep his promise, for the skin on Buffy was soft and shimmered with a glow. Buffy laughed and wiped at her face.  
  
  
"That isn't glow, its called sweat."  
  
  
"Let us pack." he said briskly, taking her by the hand and leading her away.  
  
  
Buffy nodded, but looked back at Frodo. He was watching her as well, his little hand still clutched at his breast pocket, and Buffy had a haunting feeling the Ring was there. She shuddered and shook her head from her stupidity. Next time she'll remember not to sleep anywhere near Hobbits.  
  
  



	7. Another dream and the first assault

Comment: Grr! I would have had this up sooner if it wasn't for that stupid nation- wide, east coast black out that happened days ago. It was horrible… no air conditioner, no television, no lighting, and most of all no computer! And I live in New York, so imagine going for a day without ANY lights. Well… I'm back now, so that's good news.  
  
Tidbit: The average child spends approximately 28 hours a week watching television (Sure it's not the computer?), which is twice as much time as they spend in school.  
  
  
Chapter seven  
  
  
  
_ It's a strange place to be, and Buffy was shocked to have ended up here without ever knowing how. All she knew was that she didn't want to be here, not now anyway. A whisper pass her head had said it was Barad- dur, and Buffy immediately remembered Elrond speaking of Mount Doom. But it was a voice that Buffy could not trust, so where in fact was she? Was this Mount Doom? Or was this, in fact, Barad- dur? She shuddered at the cold, gray clouds in the sky. It was dark here, so she could not figure if it was day or night. A loud, whooshing noise swept passed her and she fell.  
  
"Dam__n!_"_ She growled, the palms of her hands chipping against the rough pavement. "Whoever that was is going to regret it-_"_  
  
She turned her head around and stared up at the large, black figure before her. It was the largest-- excluding the mayor at the high school graduation--, most darkest demon Buffy had ever seen.  
  
She guessed it to be a demon, because_…_ well, it looked evil and Buffy risen her gaze.  
  
The creature was full of domain to her. Its long neck was that of a dragon; both scaly and thick as lumber. Its wings were extended fully, both the size of two great elephants and its body was snake like. It slithered around Buffy, cornering her further into the great, black wall that extended high into the dark, graying sky. For once, Buffy was truly frightened, since she had no weapon and the creature was one- hundred times larger than herself.  
  
It reared its head and its long, slender tongue flapped out from its snout.  
  
Buffy cringed and when it lowered his head to the ground, she saw that a rider was upon its back.  
_  
_ It was cloaked, but she could tell it was effeminate. Her body was small, almost like a child's, and brown, curly hair fell from inside the hood. Her hands were small as they grasped the reins, and her body was stiff as a board. Buffy was suddenly curious and as she leaned in for a closer look, the demon lifted its head and threw Buffy back into the wall.  
  
Her eyes began to close when she heard her own voice tell her, "I told you I wanted the Ring!_"  
  
---  
  
  
Buffy had a terrible cold the next day. It was January now, and it was colder than ever. Gandalf was probably the only one who was acting normal, if that's even _possible_ for Gandalf to do, and he seemed a little too anxious about getting the fellowship up the same noxious cliff that had caused most of the Hobbits injuries. Pippin, who was directly in front of Buffy, kept slipping and kicking dirt into her mouth. She spat it out angrily, trying to swap at her tongue and hang on at the same time.  
  
"Sorry." He said, blushing furiously.  
  
Buffy struggled to get along the cliff's side, and she tried her best not to look vulnerable.  
  
A gang full of men and one woman would almost seem like she _was_ going to be vulnerable. She would try her best not to look it, especially since Legolas was watching her rather closely since her attack on Frodo. The single thought made her shudder, and after hours from traveling through Hollin, the group had decided to take a rest on a hill somewhere near mountains. Buffy jumped up on the flat surface of the hill and sighed with relief.  
  
"Tired, are we?" Boromir asked with a chuckle.  
  
"I don't know about myself, but maybe _you_ are, since that was more of a pant than a laugh." Buffy mocked.  
  
Boromir cringed slightly and walked away. _Well, getting someone pissed is off my to do list for today,_ she thought sarcastically, just as Legolas walked by, a tense look sketched over his face. Buffy waved a hand in front of him and when he looked to her, he jumped back in surprise.  
  
"I did not see you there, Buffy." He admitted.  
  
"Right." Buffy said, her head shaking and she turned it towards the large mountains over looking the plain below. "Wow. Is that where we have to go over?"  
  
"Nay, we must go South from that and Gandalf will lead us from there." He replied.  
  
Buffy frowned. "Hasn't he been leading us since Rivendell?"  
  
Legolas smiled down at Buffy and reached out to touch her cheek. His fingers curled around the soft flesh there and over the smoothness of her lips. Buffy, entranced with his touch, closed her eyes and went to lean into his touch, but the contact was broken when Aragorn beckoned Legolas over to him.  
  
Buffy's eyes opened and she saw Legolas smile apologetically to her before he walked off.  
  
Annoyed, Buffy kicked the ground below her and wrapped her arms around herself. It was warmer up here, she noticed, but the wind kept blowing passed her in a strange, eerie body chilling way. Buffy brushed the thought aside when Sam and Merry brought her over to a rock cliff, where Boromir had began sword fighting with Pippin.  
  
"Is that a safe idea?" Buffy asked Sam when he handed her a plate of bacon and toast.  
  
"What?" He asked. "This Hill? Yes, Gandalf said it was safe for us to rest until we start traveling again. He worries about us, I am guessing, ma'am."  
  
Buffy shook her head. "Well, I just hope we aren't heard, or anything…"  
  
They all sat in silence for awhile, watching and listening to the jesting act of sword fighting between Boromir, Pippin and Merry. Seeing how it was two against three, the Hobbits had a good chance of winning, but Boromir wouldn't let them win so easily. Buffy rolled her eyes over to Legolas, who had joined to watch, and gestured to the three.  
  
"He makes the perfect father type, huh?" She joked.  
  
Legolas smiled and sat down besides her. "I do not think Hobbits are usually thought of as… children."  
  
Buffy noticed the way he had said children. "What's wrong? You don't like little, drooling babies?"  
  
Legolas laughed and raised his hand in defense. "It is not that I do not like them, but Elves- well, they are not accustomed to raise babies… We do not have many of them back at my home land, nor anywhere else my kindred are at the moment, if they have not left Middle- earth yet."  
  
"Wow, really?" Buffy said, and sighed dreamily. "Life with no babies… Sounds very cool."  
  
"I do not know what you mean by _cool_, but I suppose we live our lives without them." Then he raised his eyes to the clouds and thought for a moment. "That is, until we are ready to breed, then the Elven society changes drastically."  
  
Buffy frowned deeply. "You guys don't breed often, do you?"  
  
Legolas shook his head, a smirk playing on his face. "We _do_ breed, Buffy, we do." At the look on Buffy's face, he laughed and touched her arm gently. "But you must remember, we are… _immortal_. We have a very long time before we decide to breed, and that is why there are no babies, no children in the Elven homelands. Understand now?"  
  
"Yeah…" She said slowly. "Immortal… right."  
  
Legolas smiled sadly and said nothing. Obviously she had known what being immortal was like to the humans; curable, docile… lucky. And that is what he thought was going through Buffy's mind at the moment, but in fact it wasn't, so he kept silent throughout the whole time sitting there until something caught his eye.  
  
Buffy watched him stand and move away from the corner of her eye. Had she upset him? Oh well, it was not like he had anything better to do than sit beside her for her company. After all, he's immortal, so he had better things to do to waist his time with her. At that thought, Buffy felt a strong pang inside her heart and she suddenly lost her appetite.  
  
Sam noticed and made to comment, but Gandalf had approached them.  
  
Frodo fidgeted where he sat, but when Gandalf looked down at Buffy, he relaxed.   
  
"I would like a word with you, Buffy." He said quietly.  
  
Buffy frowned but nodded and accepted his hand up. "Sure."  
  
As they walked passed the others, she felt the strong gaze of Legolas on her back and she turned to see him staring at her. She turned away sadly and when Gandalf had stopped walking, she dropped her hand from his.  
  
"What's up?" She asked, trying to sound normal. _Trying to_, she said to herself.  
  
"I doubt I know what is up, for there are many things that are." He said thoughtfully. "I also know that something is _up_ with you, and I doubt it has anything to do with the sky."  
  
Buffy thought on that. "Why would I have the sky on my mind-"  
  
"Please," He pleaded. "That is not what I meant. I am here to ask you of your dreams."  
  
"Oh, great!" Buffy groaned. "You're intercepting my dreams, now are you?"  
  
"I have many powers, Buffy Summers, and many that I do not like sharing with others." He said angrily, and Buffy stopped her ranting and nodded slowly. "Thank you. As I was saying, your dreaming… it has been coming recently, has it not?"  
  
"Yeah, but that doesn't mean it _means_ anything." She said. "I always have these dreams, even back at Sunnydale. They are all normal. It's just because I fight violence and stuff."  
  
Gandalf looked at her for a moment and said nothing.  
  
"They are interceptions of your mind." He said. "Of your thoughts… of what will happen in the future, whether you realize it or not, the dreams are telling things."  
  
"Alright, wait." Buffy rubbed her temple and sighed. "What you're saying is that I'm going to get cornered into a huge, black gate by a big ass, flying snake?"  
  
"That was not a snake, Buffy." Gandalf explained. "It was a Fell Beast. Not many can intercept ones mind or dreams, but somehow this must have been done from-"  
  
"The Eye?" Buffy asked impatiently. "Now that I've seen the damn thing, it's going to control my mind? That's fun to hear, now if you excuse me, I would really like to rest, I'm tired."  
  
Gandalf sighed and nodded. "I understand."  
  
Buffy went to leave, but suddenly stopped and turned around. "And don't tell anyone I said that either."  
  
Gandalf smiled slightly. "Scouts honor."  
  
When Buffy returned to the others, Boromir was still teaching Merry and Pippin sword fighting.  
  
"Come on scouts. One. Two. Three. Four, and five." Boromir motioned his sword against the Hobbit's smaller ones.  
  
"They're still at it?" Buffy asked.  
  
"That's good, Pippin." Merry commented, raising his sword to block Boromir's attack.  
  
"Thanks, Merry!" Pippin shouted above the clashing of swords.  
  
Buffy looked over to where Gimli was speaking with Gandalf.  
  
"If anyone was to ask for _my_ opinion, which I note they're not going to, I'd say we were taking the _long_ way round. Gandalf… we could pass through the Mines of Moria. My cousin Balin would give us a royal welcome."  
  
"What's the Mines of Moria?" Buffy asked.  
  
"The Dwarven City, mi Lady!" Gimli bellowed, walking over to her and grabbing her hand in his. "The towers go yay high," He raised Buffy's arm into the air. "the pillars are thick and rough as the Dwarves themselves."  
  
Legolas made a snort, if that's possible for Elves to do, and scolded Gimli. Buffy knew the relationship between the Dwarf and the Elf, and she knew that every little word Gimli had spoken was completely off topic to Legolas. But she was curious to this place. Maybe they _could_ go through this way, since Gimli is so fond of it. She turned to Gandalf with a smile.  
  
"The Mines of Moria sounds cool, we should go that way Gandalf."  
  
Legolas made another noise and came up to her. "I rather you see my homeland, Buffy. Mirkwood… 'Tis truly beautiful, as for beautiful people, nay that not _everyone_ is welcomed." He glared at Gimli. "But you will very well be welcomed into my home."  
  
Buffy groaned. "Oh, now I _can_ come?."  
  
"Why could you not?" Legolas pouted.  
  
"She does not want to, that's why!" Gimli grunted.  
  
"Stay out from this," Legolas hissed at him.  
  
"I can't go because I'm _human_, remember?" She reminded him, having this discussion far too much than should be.  
  
"Either way!" Gandalf shouted. "I would not choose the path of Moria, Gimli, if I had no other choice."  
  
Legolas grinned and turned his head around. Buffy gave Gimli a sympathetic look as he continued to rant on how beautiful Moria is, just as Mirkwood _supposedly_ was, and Legolas leapt away from rock to rock.  
  
"Come on, now. Good." Boromir's voice made her turn around, and she saw the blackness in the sky that had caught Legolas' attention. Buffy tensed.  
  
"What is that?" She asked.  
  
"Nothing!" Gimli said, grunting as he came up beside Buffy. "Just a whiff of a cloud."  
  
"It's coming at us pretty fast." Frodo acknowledged, and with reaction Buffy grabbed her sword tightly in her hand.  
  
Buffy took a steady step forwards and laid a hand on Legolas' shoulder to balance herself on a rock. It _was_ moving pretty fast and if she listened very carefully, she could hear the sounds of birds hawking… almost like crows.  
  
Legolas jerked and took Buffy's arm. "Crebain from Dunland!" He cried.  
  
"Huh?" Buffy asked in a hurry, just when Legolas tugged her over to a set of bushes.  
  
"Hide!" Aragorn cried from somewhere behind them, and all Buffy saw now was pitch darkness from the rough shape of Legolas, and the hawking Buffy heard before was louder and clearer, while small, dark shadows flew over the hill.  
_  
_


	8. The mountain

Tidbit: The average person makes about 1,140 telephone calls each year.  
  
  
  
Chapter eight  
  
  
  
Buffy couldn't explain the way she felt when he was leaning against her. It was a strange feeling… almost like she was recoiling from it since it was so damn familiar. And she remember exactly why it was familiar, and the anguish of it all came at her at once and she squeezed her eyes shut tightly. Maybe staying in the dark would help… maybe if she could see no one, no one could see her. But when he squeezed her hand her eyes lightly opened and though it felt right, she couldn't forget the memories of her and Angel.  
  
"Are you alright?" He asked.  
  
"Couldn't be better." Buffy muttered into the bush.  
  
Legolas smiled and the weight was lifted from Buffy once he stood out from the bush. He offered her his hand, but she neglected it and crawled out by herself. Legolas frowned deeply and wondered at that, but Buffy brushed passed him and helped the Hobbits up before walking over to Gandalf.  
  
"What were those?" She asked.  
  
"Spies of Saruman!" Gandalf cried. "Now our Southern pass is being watch. We must pass through Caradhras."  
  
"Gandalf–" Aragorn began, but the wizard silenced him.  
  
"There is no other way." He then cast Buffy a dark look. "This is what was meant to be."  
  
  
---  
  
They walked along the deep snow of Caradhras when it began getting worse. The Hobbits, with their feet so large, kept stumbling down the hill, and the last one to fall was Frodo. Buffy tried to dodge the tumbling Hobbit, but she got drug down with him and she hit the ground hard. The numbing feeling from her body spread all the way to her head and she opened her eyes to try and remember where she was.  
  
And there it was… staring back at her as though it was watching her… and watching everything around them.  
  
But it made her feel strange, almost different, and she knew somehow that it wasn't right. This shouldn't be near her or any of the others in the fellowship. The Ring was a tiny glint under the blazing sun, and yet Buffy could only see the red eye. Buffy tried closing her eyes, but it was still there, staring at her.  
  
"_Buffy_…" It murmured.  
  
Buffy squeezed her eyes closed even tighter and slapped her hands over her ears. But it was still there.  
  
"_You cannot hide forever, Buffy_."  
  
"I can if I think I can." She opened her eyes and picked up the Ring. "Get away from me." And she flung it further down the hill, it never once sinking into the snow. Buffy stood wobbly, and when she was balanced on her feet she saw that everyone was looking at her. Taking a deep breath, she pointed a shaky finger at the Ring. "I think you might want to take that back, Frodo… it asked for you…"  
  
"Are you alright?" Legolas asked, running straight for her. "Are you hurt?"  
  
"You ask me that too much." Buffy straightened out her shoulders. "It almost seems like you care."  
  
He frowned. "But I–"  
  
"Boromir!" Aragorn shouted and both Legolas and Buffy whirled around.  
  
He was standing there, and though his back was to Buffy, she could see the gold band between his fingers. He rolled it around idly, ignoring the commands Aragorn was shouting at him, until Buffy saw the same, haunting eye. It called to her again.  
  
"For god's shake, give it back!" She cried, slapping her hand against her forehead.  
  
Boromir, with a jerk of his head, was pulled back from the Ring and to Buffy's voice, an amused look on his face. For a moment he stared hard at her, trying to read something, but when he couldn't he turned back to Frodo and Aragorn and made his way over, the Ring outstretched in his hand.  
  
"Silly thing, that Ring." He said, once Frodo snatched it from him. He laughed. "I fear not… here you are Frodo… I mean not to frighten you." He turned back around and threw up the horn he carried. "Not for Gondor nor for any Hobbits…"  
  
When he walked passed Buffy, he looked down at her thoughtfully.  
  
"And it seems," He continued, and Legolas squeezed her shoulder strongly. "that perhaps the Ring calls to _you_." He smiled. "I'd be careful as well, Mysterious Lady. Things may change."  
  
"Like your attitude?" She muttered, watching him walk off angrily. "Asshole…"  
  
"Do not worry about him." Legolas whispered, giving Buffy a comforting smile. "He doesn't know what he's talking about, Buffy."  
  
"Don't you mean, _Mysterious Lady_?" She said.  
  
"Let us continue on!" Gandalf called from the front of the line. Buffy sighed.  
  
"I'm so glad California doesn't have snow."  
  
  
---  
  
Creepy Gandalf was really kind of… creepy. Buffy knew better than to ask him why they decided to go this way. It wasn't a very good choice in paths. As she looked down at the snow around her waist, she decided Gandalf was off his rocker. Sighing, she took a deep breath before plundering further into the snow.  
  
It was snowing harder each minute that went by and only Legolas seemed to be handling the weather rather well.  
  
Buffy cast him a longing look. "W-what kind of s-shoes do you w-wear?"  
  
Legolas looked down at each one of the fellowship sadly and tried to look amused.  
  
"The Elvish kind."  
  
Buffy frowned and said no more. No one did. The snow was getting heavier as they approached the thin layer of the mountain, and the Hobbits were struggling to stay above the snow. Aragorn and Boromir decided to carry them across, and Buffy suddenly felt lost from way behind the line. That was, when Legolas approached her and held out his hand.  
  
"W-what?" She asked.  
  
"Take my hand, I will carry you." He said.  
  
Buffy almost laughed, if it wasn't for the little icicles hanging from her mouth. "That's alright."  
  
Legolas seemed taken. "Do you not trust me?"  
  
"Of c-course I _trust_ you." She sniffled. "I just don't t-trust this s-snow."  
  
"Think of this as an adventure!" Gimli shouted, his voice even loud over the snow.  
  
"The only a-adventure I'm getting out of this is the kind t-that doesn't count this blizzard."  
  
Gimli and Legolas both looked puzzled. "What is it then?" They asked.  
  
Buffy almost grinned. "Trying to tame you guys."  
  
Walking over this mountain was getting worse and worse. Buffy wasn't use to this, she was use to bathing suits and hot, humid days. The single thought of laying, tanning on a beach made her smile and for a moment she felt like she was actually on one. But the mountain shook and Buffy was distracted by a low voice, some distances off.  
  
She stopped as everyone continued walking.  
  
"Cuiva nwalca Carnirasse; nai yarvaxea rasselya!"  
  
Buffy flinched and turned to Legolas. "What is that?"  
  
Legolas looked up at the sky, a troubled look on his face. "There… there is a fell voice in the air."  
  
"What's it saying?" Merry or Pippin asked, Buffy couldn't see who it was from all the snow.  
  
Gandalf motioned forwards. "It's Saruman!"  
  
Buffy felt the mountain shake, rougher than the last, and a streak of lightening cause the top of it to tumble down on the others. Snow and rocks came piling down on the fellowship at top speed. All Buffy felt was her body getting pushed hard into the rocky cliff and out of harm's way. The rocks hit the edge of the mountain, barely missing the fellowship, and she looked up to see that her captive was in fact, Legolas.  
  
"Are you–" He began.  
  
Buffy held up a shaky hand. "Don't even ask."  
  
"He is trying to take down the mountain!" Aragorn shouted. "Gandalf– we must head back!"  
  
"No, we will not!" Gandalf shouted back, and Buffy's crazy meter for Gandalf went sky high.  
  
"He's crazy." Buffy said, not really meaning to say it so loudly.  
******__**  
Gandalf hurried his way to the very edge of the mountain, and Buffy shook her head hopelessly. He raised his staff against the falling snow and let his free arm rise with a clenched fist. "Losto Caradhras, sedho, hodo, nuitho i'ruith!" He shouted against the wind and the moment was intense. Buffy's mouth became arid. Everyone held their breaths, and for a moment they all thought it was safe. But Buffy heard it, and she knew the others did as well.  
  
"Cuiva nwalca Carnirasse; Nai yarvaxea rasselya; taltuva notto- carrinar!" It was Saruman.  
  
Another streak of lightening zapped out from the graying sky and struck the mountain top. Buffy fell flat against the snow and sunk deep into it, and she saw the second avalanche come crashing down on the fellowship. She hadn't had time to dive, or duck for cover, so she reached out and grabbed whoever was closest to her. Boromir. He grabbed on to her and Merry, pushing them close to the side of the mountain as the pile of snow crashed down on them all. Buffy felt something smack into her head, and darkness erupted around her. An eerie silence followed suite and the first to pop out from under the blanket of snow was Legolas.  
  
Shaking the snow from his face, he watched the top of the snow carefully, and a small hand reached out.  
  
He hurried over to it and tugged hard. Finally he broke free Merry from under the snow and he went to help the others. One by one they all re- appeared, perfectly unharmed and cold. But Buffy wasn't there. Legolas felt a rush of panic in the tips of his fingers and he began digging around wildly for her. Where was she? Why wasn't she up like the others? A sudden shout from behind made him stop and he whirled around to see Boromir cradling Buffy in his arms.  
  
"No!" Legolas cried, hurrying over to him. "Give me her, give me her!"  
  
"She's been struck." Boromir concluded. "Her head is bleeding and her eyes are closed solid. Leave her be, she is still alive."  
  
"Why isn't she breathing, why is she not moving?" Legolas could feel the tears somewhere behind his eyes well up.  
  
"She is unconscious." Gandalf said, coming over to them to examine Buffy. "Hold her while."  
  
"Gandalf, we must get off the mountain." Aragorn shouted.  
  
"Yes, we must make for the Gap of Rohan. We must make it to my city." Boromir insisted.  
  
"No, it brings us too close to Isengard." Aragorn argued.  
  
"Then it is decided, we must go forth to Moria!" Gimli growled.  
  
Gandalf turned to regard Gimli, a worried look on his face. The others waited patiently as Gandalf thought on this, obviously troubled with the decisions. Legolas, oblivious to what was going on, held Buffy's hand in his as he took her from Boromir. She was so cold… when she moved, Legolas started at it but she only buried her face into his chest. He must be warm. He removed a piece of her hair and smiled down at her.  
  
Gandalf turned away from the Elf and the girl to look at Frodo.  
  
"Let the Ring bearer, decide."  
  
Frodo looked shaken under everyone's gaze. Choose such a strong choice? He looked over at Gimli and remembered how much he talked about Moria. It was must be different from Caradhras… So he looked back up at Gandalf and smiled wearily.  
  
"We will take the Mines of Moria." Was his decision.  
  
Gandalf sighed. "So be it."  
  
And so they began traveling the rest of the way through the mountain, struggling at first, and the moment they reached dry land Legolas hurried Buffy over to a warm place, where Aragorn and Gandalf came over to tend to her. Her lips were slightly parted, and her eyes still looked like they were frozen shut. Tiny icicles hung low from her hair and her face was a pale green. Legolas worried on her, but Gandalf and Aragorn assured him she was fine. _She does not look fine_, he reminded himself, watching as they tended to the wound on the side of her head. Everything would be fine and she would be up, better than ever. He took a deep breath and turned to the sky. It was still dark, but the snow was melted far behind them and the weather was humid. Perhaps this was the perfect choice Frodo made.  
  
  



	9. The second assault and the first hunt

Tidbit: You were born with 300 bones. When you get to be an adult, you have 206.  
  
  
  
Chapter nine  
  
  
  
_ She found herself sitting under a tree; it was one she hadn't seen before, nor noticed when she arrived. It was a tall tree, with yellow trimmings around the golden, green leaves and a strange heat was radiating from the stems. Buffy looked at it in amazement. Why hadn't she noticed this before? It was obviously the most intriguing thing in this garden. Garden_…_ she looked around wildly. Her feet curled against the soft, knee high grass and her hands ran themselves along the beautiful flowers.  
  
_"_Talk about delusions_." _She said.  
  
Her voice rung against the open sky and she covered her ears quickly. Then, as soon as her words faded away, a gush of wind swept her off her feet and she landed roughly against a rough, jagged rock path. Surprised, she threw herself in a sitting position and covered her mouth. Something sour filled her mouth_… _almost like the like was about to vomit. But nothing came out, and the taste grew stronger. She touched her brow lightly, trying to surpass the taste by spitting.  
  
_"_Buffy!_" _She turned to regard her name.  
  
Buffy's eyes widened. _"_D-Dawn?_" _What the- wait- No.  
  
Her sister smiled softly and reached out her hand. _"_Let it stay, Buffy._"  
  
_Buffy furrowed her brows, her mouth watering up and the sour taste remaining. _"_Let what stay, Dawny?_"  
  
"_The reason why you_…" _Dawn never finished what she was saying before Buffy was swept on her feet.  
  
_"_What Dawn, what?_"_ Buffy asked in a hurry, trying to stop moving, but it was impossible.  
  
Buffy swept passed Dawn, and the younger sister began to cry. _"_Don't leave me Buffy. Don't let the feeling stay! It'll ruin you!_"  
  
_Buffy gasped. _"_Dawn!_"  
_  
  
_ ---  
  
Buffy's eyes opened immediately. Her body was no longer cold from the snow, and no longer _was_ she in snow. A fire was lit close by her and a blanket was tightly wrapped around her body. She looked up at the darkness and shook her head. She couldn't remember coming here. What was happening to her? As though to her answer, a low rustle to her left made her jump back in surprise, but she later regretted it since she was bare _nude_. She crawled back in the blanket and stared, open mouthed, at Legolas.  
  
"What the hell!" She cried. "Why am I naked, under a lit fire with no recollection of ending up here?"  
  
"You are awake!" He grinned, dropping more wood into the fire before joining her at his knees. "You were sleeping for awhile now, we thought- well… you're here now, and that's what matters."  
  
Buffy groaned. "Why does my head hurt?" She touched the side of her head and flinched. "Ow…"  
  
"You were injured on the mountain." He explained. "You had fallen into a deep sleep. You are well now, though."  
  
"Oh, where are my clothes-" Buffy asked.  
  
"Buffy!" Buffy turned around and wrapped the blanket closer to her body. Merry, Pippin, Sam and Frodo hurried over to her and a rush of relief filled their eyes. "You're awake!"  
  
"Yeah Pippin, I am." Buffy flushed under their gazes. She wasn't really calm with having a bunch of Hobbits huddled around her when she was completely _naked_. "Umm, what's… new?"  
  
"Besides you gettin' all sick and all?" Pippin said.  
  
Buffy looked confused. "I was sick?"  
  
Legolas started but Pippin continued, "Yep. You were vomiting and running a fever. We all were worried about you, we thought you were going to…" The three other Hobbits and Legolas gave him a hard look. "… sleep… longer." He finished lamely. There was a moment when they all stood silently, watching her.  
  
Buffy got annoyed. "Well, can I have my clothes?"  
  
"Oh! Indeed!" Sam shouted and quickly ran off, and outside the cave.  
  
Buffy looked around, amazed. She hadn't noticed this cave before. That's why it was so dark? Looking up, she turned to Legolas for an explanation. He simply smiled and held her hand in his. _I guess words weren't meant to be spoken,_ Buffy thought helplessly, just as Sam came hurrying back with different types of clothes in his arms.  
  
He stopped before crashing into Merry. "Ma'am!" He breathed. "Your clothes are destroyed. Aragorn had said something about the snow and blood and attracting things… here you are." He threw the pile of clothes down to her.  
  
She looked at it for a moment, then gaped at the Hobbit. "These are what _you_ guys wear!"  
  
Frodo frowned. "Is there something wrong with that?"  
  
"No, I'm just saying!" She looked down at the short, brown trousers and the white, buttoned down shirt. "This isn't what I usually wear… I mean, come on. Won't this be a bit tight? And where are my… er- under garments?"  
  
"Ruined as well." Sam said, sadly.  
  
"Not at all." Legolas said, the hint of a smile on his face. "You will fit perfectly into their clothing, you are measured to make absolute sure."  
  
Buffy's eyebrow perked. "And who exactly _measured_ me."  
  
Pippin and Merry grinned, and even Frodo cracked a smile. "Legolas did, of course!" Sam said, the only one oblivious to the situation.  
  
"_What_?" Buffy cried. She wasn't sure she heard him correctly, but it still made her fidgety knowing Legolas _saw_ her.  
  
"Your clothes were ruined!" Legolas protested, the argument amusing the Hobbits.  
  
"You saw me _naked_?" Buffy shrieked. "Uh! Get out, will you, while I change?"  
  
"Buff-" Legolas began, but Buffy held up a hand.  
  
"That goes for you too, buddy." She glared. "Even if you saw me naked already."  
  
The Hobbits quickly scurried out and Legolas sulked away. Buffy let out a sigh of relief, but then turned her attention to the Hobbit clothes. They did seem a little small for her, and she wondered if roaming around naked would cause any distractions for the fellowship? Even if they were a bunch of male's, they wouldn't really notice… Who was she kidding? Hurriedly, she stood and slipped on the trousers and buttoned up the shirt. Amazed, she looked down at the comfortably fitted outfit. And hey, it didn't look too shabby.  
  
The sleeves were to her elbows, but she could roll them up, and other than that it was fine.  
  
The trousers were _very_ comfortable, even better than those awful pants she wore on the road. The Hobbits really do need to meet up with Ralph Lauren and make some kind of deal. Curious, Buffy ran her hand to where her injury was and pulled it back at the intense pain welling up there. What had happened? Did she fall or something? But that rock… it was so huge, and it was coming at her so quickly. She shuddered and wrapped her arms around her chest. _I hope this shirt isn't see through… She_ thought, hopefully.  
  
Before she had time to untangle her hair, someone kicked a rock into the cave and she whirled around.  
  
"You could have knocked!" Buffy said, but her voice was cut off by the deep, heavy breath of a big, furry beast at the entrance of the cave. "Whoa- that's one big Kitty…"  
  
It seemed annoyed at Buffy's statement and its large paws thudded against the cave floor, and the sound coming out from its mouth was full of sibilance. On instinct, Buffy jumped out from its way and darted for the exit. Curious, she turned her head and groaned as it followed close by, the soft platter of Buffy's bare feet and its large claws echoing off the cave's wall. Finally, she reached the outside and stepped onto the cold, wet ground somewhere without trees. _So we aren't near a forest_…_  
  
_Around her, the fellowship were running around or either fighting off more of those giant wolves. She looked around frantically for her blade or for her boots. Gandalf was right! She _should_ be more careful where she was putting her belongings! Damn him, and damn her feet. They were lagging her and the wolf was tailing her.  
  
Taking a risk, Buffy stopped and turned around. The wolf, not phased by Buffy's new approach, continued to gallop in a rush towards her. As it came closer, Buffy noticed that it bore a rider. A very nasty rider with bad hygiene, Buffy noticed, and it glared down at her through a crooked smile. With a roll of her eyes, she reached up and grabbed onto the rider, flinging him down from the wolf. It howled with pain from Buffy's hand grip around his neck, and the blow of crashing into a pointy rock.  
  
Buffy went to comment, but the thing, as ugly as it was, spat up in her face and snarled with either laughter or accomplishment. Grossed out, Buffy dug her hand deeper into his neck and with a swap at her face, she twisted the neck in a nasty, gruesome crunch, and kicked the body away. Looking up in search for her blade again, the ride came galloping back towards Buffy, a new rider on its back. Buffy sighed.  
  
"Get away from me until I find my damn sword!" She shouted, but neither did what she commanded.  
  
The rider, bigger and wider than the last, reached a hand out and grabbed onto Buffy's new shirt.  
  
Surprised, Buffy was momentarily dumbfounded, but when realization hit her, she struggled against its grip. But it heaved her further on the large, furry wolf and when Buffy felt the hands that brought her up grope her, she instinctively thrust her foot into its jaw. It gave a hideous cry and snatched a handful of Buffy's dirty, knotted hair.  
  
"That's- it!" Buffy groaned, grabbing onto the thing's wrist. "You- stupid- son- of- a- bitch!"  
  
"Buffy! Quick! Duck!" Buffy didn't know whose voice that was, but she followed commands and ducked her head as far down as she could. She felt an incredible pain then, and after doing so, the body holding onto her fell backwards and pulled her down with him. "Buffy!"  
  
"Oh, great." Buffy muttered, just when she slipped from the wolf and onto the ground. Luckily, it was soft grass and it wasn't as hard as that rock hitting her in the face. Lucky for her, she braced herself, all those days of decency coming back at her, she flipped further and further down the grassy plain, her head ever hitting the ground and her hands trying to block as much as the blows as possible. When she stopped, she felt herself get picked up off the ground immediately. She cracked her eye open. "Let me down!"  
  
"You are injured!" Legolas shouted, his eyes large and worried. "You could have been killed!"  
  
"What are you _talking_ about?" She tried. "I'm fine! I just tumbled down a hill, it's alright!"  
  
"Legolas! Buffy! Are you two alright?" Aragorn came hurrying over to them, once Legolas made his way to the others.  
  
"She is hurt." Legolas stated flatly.  
  
"Am not." Buffy murmured, breaking free from Legolas and standing perfectly on her feet. She opened out her arms and tapped her foot against the hard ground. "See-" She then felt something squishy underneath it and she looked down at a dead body of one of the riders. "Ew! My damn foot! Damn it, what were those things?"  
  
"W-wargs." Gandalf said, coming up breathlessly. He held out his hand to Buffy suddenly, and she groaned. "Here."  
  
"Thanks…" Buffy seemed uneasy as she reached out for her blade. Gandalf gave her a knowing look.  
  
"This blade seems to always show up at the wrong time and the wrong place."  
  
Buffy nodded slowly. "I guess…"  
  
"Why was that rider riding off with Buffy, Gandalf?" Legolas asked suddenly.  
  
"Because, they know exactly where we are now." He said simply. "Somehow every time danger is near, Buffy's little blade seems always in the center of the battle."  
  
"Are you blaming this on me?" Buffy asked angrily. "Because I had _no_ idea this was happening! I was in the cave!"  
  
"I am simply saying that perhaps Saruman knows who you are, that is all." Gandalf replied.  
  
Buffy shook her head, as did Aragorn and Legolas. "How can he possibly know whom she is?" Aragorn asked.  
  
"I don't know," Gandalf said and cast his gaze at Buffy. For some strange reason, she didn't like the way that look meant, if indeed it meant anything. "but that rider _had_ tried to take Buffy away… a direct order from Saruman." 


	10. Into the Mines

Spike- 'Tell you what I'll do then. I'll head out, find this girl, tell her exactly where you are and then watch as she kills you. Can't any one of your damn little Scooby club at least try to remember that I hate you all?'  
  
  
  
Chapter ten  
  
  
  
Everyone watched Buffy closely since then. Though, not so oblivious to the Elf compared to the others, she felt kind of crowded. And knowing she was His target did not help her to sleep at night and it troubled her thoughts throughout the day. What kind of dreams _was_ she having, anyway? Messages? Yes, that's what Gandalf had said, hadn't he? And Gandalf is always right, wasn't he? Buffy looked over in the wizard's direction and scowled. He was a _wizard_, so why wasn't he flicking his magic branch and zapping the evil from this world? Well, Willow tried that once, and look what happened.   
  
Watching the sprinkle of rain from the clouds up ahead made a small tingling sensation tingle in Buffy's stomach. She had to pee, _badly_, but where?  
  
"Why do you keep looking around like that for?" She asked Legolas, a few days after the attack.  
  
He tore his gaze from the sky and smiled down at Buffy. "I do not want to worry you, so do not fret."  
  
"There is no _fretting_ going on," Buffy retorted. "I'm just wondering."  
  
"Mines of Moria, as far as ye can see." Gimli sung, his voice deep and raspy. "Mines of Moria, I can finally be me! Mines can thy tell the of thy wor_ship_, for ye bring joy from thy fellow_ship_!"  
  
_And I thought Adam Sandler could sing_, Buffy thought sarcastically as she watched the Dwarf sing.  
  
Her mouth hung low when he repeated the verses. For good God, he even had a _dance_!   
  
Laughing, Legolas reached out with his hand to tuck her chin back up to where it should be. Buffy shook her head to the Elf, and made a face, indicating that his voice was _horrible_, and the fellowship will strangle him, if not her, if he continued with this… singing.   
  
And while they traveled, they were forced to listen to the Dwarf all the way to the Mines. But then Legolas sang. Some soft, melodic song that made Buffy sad, for his words were of great sorrow between some Elf named Luthien and her broken heart. And at that moment, Buffy was convinced that _nothing_ could brighten up her mood, and the thought of it ever rising was beyond whatever hope left in Buffy's blood.   
  
And then they arrived at the Gates, and Buffy stopped short in her tracks.  
  
"Ooh, look!" Pippin exclaimed, pointing way up in the sky.  
  
Way up high were two very large stone walls covered mostly in green moss and overflowing of water, that leaked down into the rushing river that ran on either side. The place was dark, and the only light that was really provided for them was Gandalf's magic staff and Legolas' inborn glow, which Buffy guessed was just _one_ of the plus sides of being an Elf.  
  
As soon as Buffy saw those dark, towering stone statues, she despised them. It held some sort of evil presence unknown to her, but all together she was an evil expert and _this_ was no beauty. She looked in the direction of the Dwarf and saw his face light up with pride as they traveled under the Gates of Moria and forth towards the Mines themselves.  
  
Buffy wrapped her arms around her chest and stayed close by the others. Something was amiss here, definitely.  
  
She felt Legolas brush next to her in a slow stride, his eyes ever watchful of the darkening sky and the passing, gray clouds. She could feel his body tense and relax as they approached the front park of the flat land, the water in the lake calm and giving Buffy an eerie, danger approaching feeling. She tried to ignore it and leaned closer into Legolas, knowing he wouldn't mind if she _accidentally_ walked close with him.  
  
"There is no life here," Legolas whispered, letting his arm purposely touch Buffy's, a warm and safe feeling washing over his body. "everything is dead to my eyes. And look! Yonder is the tree of old." He sprinted over where a leafless, gray stump stayed, bent and lifeless. Buffy frowned as she followed close by, hoping whatever was left of this tree to ease her worries. Gandalf was chanting to that gate for an awfully long time…  
  
The moon finally shone itself somewhere between the clouds and mirrored its light on the entrance doors.  
  
Gandalf seemed pleased with this, and leaned his staff against them. "Ithilind. It reflects only starlight and moonlight. Now, it shall open on my command." Gandalf took a deep breath. "Annon Edhellen edro hi ammen!"  
  
Nothing…  
  
Buffy turned away and looked up at Legolas. "Why won't the doors open?"  
  
He turned away from the tree and smiled down her. "Because the Dwarves that live here are absolutely preposterous, that's why."  
  
"I heard that, Elf friend!" Gimli barked, leaning against his ax to stroke his beard. "But you just wait, you. Even yourself Buffy, you will see the hospitality of the Dwarves. Kind, heart spirited and friendly as can be! Do not feel intimidated though, for they will not show it in return."  
  
Buffy saw a ghost of a smile on Legolas' face, and said "I think he's warming up with us. Well, maybe just you."  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about," Legolas said, that smile not visible anymore. "Friends? With a _Dwarf_?"  
  
"Ya'll need to take some racial classes, seriously." Buffy said, exaggerated.  
  
"Racial, indeed, but what about _hateful_?" Pippin piped up, lifting up a rock and throwing it at the water.  
  
Merry rolled his eyes from beside him. "It's the same thing, Pip. _Duh_."  
  
"Duh?" Frodo, Sam, and Pippin repeated in unison.  
  
"What? Buffy taught me that!" He cried, flinging a rock into the water.  
  
Buffy laughed. "Tell them the other things I taught you too, Merry."  
  
"How about you stop disturbing the water?" Boromir hissed, grabbing onto Pippin's arm before his rock was thrown into the ruffled water. The rock fell from his hand and they both glared at him. "Do not give me that look."  
  
"He's the most unsocial person I've ever met." Buffy told the Hobbits, walking away from Legolas and sitting beside them, letting the end of her boots touch the water. "And anyway, I don't think he ever had a girlfriend."  
  
"Why would he not have a girl friend? I'm sure there are women in Gondor." Frodo said softly from beside Gandalf.  
  
"No, no, no." Buffy sighed. "I _mean_, girlfriend as in _lover_." Legolas strode over to Buffy. "As in someone you _love, _and vise versa."  
  
"In that case," Merry smirked, looking back at Sam, who started to unpack Bill the Pony. "Sam has a girlfriend."  
  
"Aw, leave him alone Merry." Pippin said. "Rosie's a good Lass, really."  
  
"Rosie, huh?" Buffy said, smiling.  
  
Sam blushed and looked away sadly. "Mind talking about something else then, for Rosie won't ever speak to me again. Ah, there you go Bill, more weight lifted from your back. I suppose that feels better?"  
  
"Good job, Sam." Aragorn said, patting Bill on the back and letting go of the reins. Sam watched the pony go with a low face and trembling hands. Aragorn patted the Hobbit on his back. "He will find the way back."  
  
"Somehow I doubt that." Sam muttered, sulking away to stand beside his master.  
  
Buffy sighed and watched the lake curiously. The water looked so… ill. But it was still water, and she hadn't had a bath for awhile now, almost two weeks, and anything that would rinse out the grime from her hair ought to be good. As tempting as it was, she leaned back against her hands and continued to watch the water, calm and a mud brown. Then, from the corner of her eye, she saw something emerge from it, and she jumped up in surprise. Legolas caught her under her arms in time and looked at her from an explanation.  
  
"Something's in there!" Buffy hissed. Her voice lowered. "Something's moving."  
  
Legolas looked to where Buffy was pointing and shook his head. "I see nothing…"  
  
Buffy groaned. "You're an Elf, you're suppose to see everything!"  
  
"Ah! Gandalf!" Frodo suddenly cried. "What do the doors read?"  
  
"Er- speak friend and enter?" Gandalf replied.  
  
"And Legolas, what is the Elvish word for friend?" Frodo asked.  
  
"Mellon." Legolas answered slowly, releasing Buffy as soon as the stone doors creaked open.  
  
Buffy watched it, amazed and distracted from what she saw in the lake. "That was something Willow would do."  
  
"Willow? As in the tree?" Pippin asked as they all made their way passed the the doors.  
  
_As in the lesbian_, she wanted to say. "No, my friend. She is a witch-"  
  
"The hospitality of the Dwarves!" Gimli interjected, clapping his hands together. "Soon, Elf, you will find the way of the Dwarves very different than that of the Elves. Roaring fires! Malt beer! Ripe meat off the bone. This, my friend, is the home of my cousin Balin. And they call it a mine. A _mine_!"  
  
Buffy took a step forwards and felt something crunch underneath her boot. She looked down in disgust. "Since when do mines have skeletons in them?"  
  
Gimli looked down in shock and let out a cry of anguish. Buffy quickly regretted ever opening her mouth, but Boromir _had_ to announce the damn place being a tomb, and this made Gimli even more distraught. Buffy took a step back so that she would be away from the dead Dwarf corpses, but she only made matters worse and stepped onto another hideous crack.  
  
Legolas drew out an arrow and suddenly threw it down. "Goblin arrows! They've been here, they've killed everyone."  
  
"Everyone! _Everyone!_" Gimli cried miserably, clinging to his ax while he knelt down.  
  
"This is horrible…" Buffy whispered, looking down at the hundreds of thousands of dead Dwarves scattered around the mine. "Why would they _do_ this?" A fire burned inside Buffy and she felt immediate hate for these Goblin guys.  
  
"We must make for the Gap of Rohan!" Boromir shouted, taking a step back and grabbing onto Buffy's arm. "We should have never come here. We must get out. Go! Now!"  
  
Buffy wanted to do nothing but oblige, but something stopped her yet she didn't know what it was or where it came from, but something told her _not_ to. So she stayed still, her arm falling limp in Boromir's grasp, and her hearing became alert. Then the people standing in front of her blurred out and she felt her eyes roll back into her head, and the distant voice was becoming clearer… and clearer… and finally, her eyes rolled back the right way.  
  
"Frodo! Move!" She suddenly cried, shoving Boromir out of her way and grabbing onto Frodo's collar.  
  
She thought she made it on time, but from behind Frodo, something gave a large tug and Buffy, along side of the Hobbit, was pulled down against the pebbled rocks and towards the lake. She felt her clothes start to tear and her skin start to bleed when finally she was brought by the water, and before she got dragged in any further, the other Hobbits ran over and started to swipe at the large, slimy tentacles that were holding onto Frodo and Buffy.  
  
Buffy hit the ground hard and grabbed onto Frodo, helping him up to his feet and shoving him towards the mines.  
  
Legolas darted out and made to help Buffy, but as soon as he came too close, another one of the offending tentacles came out and smacked Legolas in the chest. He was flown backwards and into the group of Hobbits, and Buffy could have laughed, but perhaps it wasn't the best time to do so. She turned around and watched as the enemy, obviously some sort of demon, approached her with new sets of dangling arms. Her eyes grew round and she made to run towards the others, but many of them came out at once and they all swapped at the Hobbits and Legolas, and one had grabbed Buffy by the ankle and lifted her off the ground. She struggled to wiggle free, but the grip around her ankle was so tight that it started to turn her leg green. Then, if matters could get worse, her blade begin to sheathe itself from its holder, and Buffy caught it by the handle before it dropped into the water.  
  
"Strider!" Buffy heard Frodo cry, and she turned to see Frodo lifted in the air as well.  
  
_He must be after the Ring,_ she thought, and lifted up the blade.  
  
"Frodo!" Buffy shouted, trying to reach over to him to loosen the tentacle around his leg, but the one holding her begin to fling her around in circles, her body thrashing around like some kind of rag doll, and Buffy certainly felt like one.  
  
"Legolas, make for the eye!" Buffy heard someone cry from below.  
  
"No, don't make for the eye!" Buffy cried down, trying to push herself away from the face of the thing.  
  
But the released arrow flew passed Buffy, merely missing her by an inch or two, and struck the octopus looking thing in the face. Buffy felt it loosen around her and she began to fall, but before exactly _falling_, she grabbed onto the tentacle holding Frodo and swiped her sword through its flesh. It howled in pain and Frodo was soon released with Buffy, and she found herself falling closer and closer towards the water. She held her nose and quickly put her sword back where it belonged. She smacked into the water with a loud splash and she waited until the bubbles dissolved before swimming to the surface. Air hadn't felt so good until that moment.  
  
She blinked away the water from her eyes and looked up in horror. The thing was thrashing down towards her, and she made to go but, in reaction to the beast's moving, a large wave came and pushed Buffy to shore, and it was there that she crashed into Aragorn and fell back into the mines.  
  
"Thanks." Buffy gasped, letting Aragorn lift her in the air and run with her towards the mines.  
  
"It's following! Quickly, into the mines!" Aragorn shouted and Buffy looked down at the running Hobbits with a raised eyebrow.  
  
"Hey, let go now." Buffy snapped, struggling in his arms, but he tightened his hold around her.  
  
Annoyed, Buffy fell back into his chest and held her arms around his neck, watching as the beast came charging forwards and after the frantic fellowship. The mine gave a tremble and the rocks at the entrance began to tumble down, just as the beast squeezed itself half way through the entrance, and Aragorn had luckily darted out of the way before a tentacle shot down at himself and Buffy. Buffy leapt off from his arms and landed onto the ground, running the rest of the way into the mines before the walls came crashing down together, barricading the entrance and the only way out. With a sickening crunch, the beast had fallen dead.  
  
And they were trapped in absolute darkness, and worse of all, Buffy had to pee.  
  
  
  



	11. Drowning from a kiss

Comment: I finally made this chapter _fun_. You'll see some, ahem, attraction starting to build between two certain people of the fellowship. No, this isn't a SLASH chapter, you sick people. But I suppose things could get a little heated, so be prepared for some Buffy action in the next couple of chapters. Review for now, tootles. ;)  
  
Xander- 'Well, how about this? We whip out the ouija board, light a few candles, summon some ancient, unstoppable evil. Mayhem, mayhem, mayhem.'  
  
  
Chapter eleven  
  
  
Buffy kept bumping into people until she finally felt Legolas' strong hands grab onto her rather wet shirt, holding her smaller body closer to him. Sighing with relief, Buffy leaned back into him and waited with a held breath as Gandalf lit his staff to make the tomb, cave, mine whatever it was, more clearer to the other eyes around them. Buffy saw the dead bodies clearly now, either with an arrow through their heads or their skin still decomposing or flapping over one another.  
  
She turned away, totally grossed out.  
  
"So this is it then," Buffy heard Gimli, who she guessed was beside her, say. "We're going through the Mines after all."  
  
"We have but one choice, Gimli, and that is to travel through the cold darkness of the Mines." Gandalf replied solemnly, walking forwards with his staff raised in the air. "We must use little light, for there are more fouler things than Orcs in the dark pits of Moria."  
  
"That's encouraging." Buffy said miserably, following Legolas up the steps and towards Gandalf.  
  
---  
  
Who knew a four day journey would end up with Buffy's legs hurting like hell. They did not even stop _once_, and Gandalf kept muttering to himself as if they were lost. That didn't surprise Buffy, who knew what went on in that pointy hat of his. Trying to control the anger boiling up in her body, Buffy began to count deep breaths until she reached a high enough number. There, she controlled her anger and let Legolas lead her through the darkness. Gandalf's staff only lit the path _he_ ought to see, and Buffy's eyes still wouldn't adjust to the darkness.  
  
"Ow!" Pippin exclaimed, his voice echoing off the mine walls.  
  
"Sorry, Pippin!" Merry hissed back.  
  
"Watch where you're walking!" Sam suddenly snapped, falling into Buffy, which ended up with Buffy bumping into Legolas. "Sorry ma'am!"  
  
Buffy glared at the Hobbits. "You're purposely making my peeing situation very difficult, aren't you?"  
  
"You aren't the only one who has to use the… er, bathroom." Merry said defensively.  
  
Buffy rolled her eyes and tugged at her sweaty hand, letting it fall limply out from Legolas' hand. _Didn't Gandalf say Moria was going to be cold?_ She asked herself, quietly noting the dripping water and the air blowing out from her mouth she spoke or exhaled. _And I'm hot as hell!_ But still, it was better than being in that cold water, almost getting swallow whole by a mutated octopus with really bad manners. Still, she didn't find the Mines as bad as she thought, because Legolas was here and he was almost as uncomfortable as she was. She grabbed onto his hand again and allowed him to lead her to her path, occasionally holding onto one of the Hobbit's hands in case they were un balanced.  
  
They traveled a few more hours and to Buffy's relief, Gandalf halted them to a stop.  
  
He studied their surroundings for a moment. Three different stair wells, and yet one they needed to climb down.  
  
"I have no memory of this place." Gandalf stated simply and everyone flopped down on their bums.  
  
Buffy sprawled down on a clearing besides Frodo and Sam, letting her legs rest out in front of her. Frodo nudged away from her, but she couldn't think of anything else that felt more better than this, but that was when Legolas approached her and held out his hand.  
  
"What?" She sighed, not really wanting to get up.  
  
"Did you not say you had to use the bathroom?" He asked with a smile. "Come. I will find you a place suitable."  
  
Buffy leapt to her feet and grabbed Legolas' hand eagerly, hearing Merry call out, "Come back for me too!"  
  
"Thanks, y'know, but I could find a place to go for myself." Buffy said uneasily.  
  
"I know." Was his reply, and Buffy fell quiet.  
  
When Legolas found it safe for her to _go_, he turned his back to her and gestured to a corner near the cliff. Blushing furiously, Buffy tried to control the odd feeling of peeing in front of an Elf, but she quickly obliged and let it out. Legolas waited patiently until she was done, and when he felt her near he whirled around and approached her.  
  
"Whoa, what's wrong?" Buffy asked suddenly, following his eyes down the cliff. Buffy suddenly saw something move down there and she started at it. "Hey, what is that?"  
  
Legolas clenched his hands into fists and growled, "Gollum! The sniveling creature that escaped my home!"  
  
Gollum? Why was that name so familiar to Buffy, and why all of a sudden was she hateful of the thing? She squinted her eyes down the steep cliff and focused on the slow movement of what appeared to be a creature. His body was more bones than skin, and his eyes were round and gray, a large gleam to Buffy from way up in the light. Its body swayed from stone to stone, trying to hide itself in the shadows, but both the Elf and Buffy could see him clearly. She shuddered.  
  
"Why's it here? What does it want?" She asked him, making their way back to camp.  
  
"It wants the Ring, I suppose." Legolas sighed and suddenly stopped. "It had been held captive in my home for a whole week when it had finally escaped the depths of my dungeons. The- the _thing_, which we called it since we hadn't known of its name, was the Rings first _real_ master. And now it is trailing Frodo's scent. He knows Frodo has the Ring."  
  
"And does he know what's going to happen to it?" Buffy whispered, her eyes trailing back to where Gollum was.  
  
Legolas shook his head sadly. "The Ring corrupted him. He will die trying to get it back… whatever it will take."  
  
Buffy nodded in understanding, her eyes lowering themselves with pity at the creature. Maybe Gollum could not help trying to take the Ring, maybe Saruman was using _him_ as a messenger and that was why the fellowship kept getting attacked by his spies. But why Gollum? Why something that once owned the Ring? And what was up with this Ring in the first place, why was it so damn special? That was one mystery that Gandalf had left her out from, and she shook her head clear of all thoughts, and when she felt him come close she was startled.  
  
"My God, you scared the shit out of me." Buffy breathed, clutching her chest.  
  
Legolas frowned. "I am sorry, I just thought you might want a distraction from all the wicked thoughts in your mind."  
  
"Distraction?" She laughed bitterly. "Like anything's going to distract me from being lost, being a target, being apart of some cult, and the chances of getting _killed_? Nice try Legolas, but nothing, and I mean nothing, would distract me now-"  
  
Legolas moved in quickly and before Buffy knew it, his lips had captured hers in a tender kiss, leaving Buffy baffled and Legolas shocked. He hadn't even intended on doing so, it just happened! He pulled away quickly, studying the woman's face before capturing her lips again, this time in a more pleasant, welcoming way. And she returned it eagerly, letting her arms wrap around his neck to bring him closer to her, she couldn't help but feel overwhelmed by the longing for a kiss since Riley had left. His tongue felt pleasant and moist against her mouth, and it was awhile since she felt this way. So… attracted. She wanted more of him, badly, and the only way was for him to back her into the wall of the mine and press their bodies closer.   
  
She forced herself to ignore the pain from the contact as Legolas' hands began to travel up her blouse and on her belly.  
  
Her leg lifted in response and he leaned closer into her, taking in her scent of sweet autumn pine and… jerky? He shook his head against her mouth and let his hands travel further up her belly until he grasped the smooth flesh of her breast, and Buffy had no choice but to groaned against his mouth. He shuddered and suddenly pulled back by the sudden aroused contact.  
  
Buffy's eyes opened immediately and she made to argue.   
  
"What's wrong?" She whispered.  
  
He shook his head and touched his lips. "Master Merry had requested his use of- of the usage of the, resting area, and well, I do not want to keep him waiting, we should head back." He said without skipping a beat.  
  
Buffy touched her own lips, swollen and parted, while watching Legolas leap away quickly. "Well, thanks for the distraction, it really did help!" She shouted, but she knew he was long gone and let out a shaky sigh.  
  
Buffy returned to the camp a little shaky and upset about the whole thing. She went because she had to _pee_, not because she was lonely and needed to be aroused by some very full- of- himself Elf. No, that was definitely not on the menu, but why was she angry about it ending? Sighing with frustration, she declined the food offered from Sam and stayed far away from the fellowship as possible, laying in a corner where no one could reach her.  
  
It was better this way.  
  
Legolas watched her rejection and distance from the fellowship. He wanted to go over and speak with her about the kiss, but thought it would be wise if he remained here with Gandalf, letting his mind wander to other things… like Buffy. Still aroused by the extreme closeness to this _woman_, he grunted in annoyance and excused himself, finding a quiet place to think. Merry approached him then, a stern and determined look on his face.  
  
Legolas looked at him quizzically.  
  
"Where's the rest room?"  
  
Legolas sighed and slapped his hand over his face.  
  
  
---  
  
_Bugs were everywhere, even on her arms and on her bare legs. She squirmed around, thrashing her arms and trying to rid herself of these disgusting, slimy beings. But they were everywhere. She stepped around the swamp, careful not to slip into the oozing water, and when she successfully got rid of them she found herself in the center of the swamp, the water a forest green, and when the water had calmed enough to see the bottom, something had popped out from underneath._  
__  
_She fell on her ass and she frowned._  
__  
___"__Dead bodies.__"__ She whispered, her voice drifting off with the wind. __"__In the water_…_"_  
  
_Most were men, strange golden helmets on their heads and golden brown hair falling out from the metal helms. Their eyes were closed and they had a strange, eerie light around them. She couldn't figure out why there were dead bodies in a swamp, but that was the least of her worries right now, because something touched her from behind and she turned her head slowly around. And she suddenly fell into the water, the dirty substance filling her nose and her mouth._  
__  
_She tried to surface, but something was holding her down. She forced her eyes opened and she gasped in shock._  
__  
___"__Ma?__"_ _She asked quietly, and she was surprised she heard her own voice from underneath the water._  
__  
_The ghostly figure of her mother nodded and Buffy smiled._  
__  
___"__Where have you been?__"_ _Buffy asked. Bubbles formed around Joyce's mouth and Buffy's smile faltered. __"__What are you doing?__"_  
  
_More bubbles and Buffy grew frustrated. Before Buffy could react, her mother's hand shot out in front of her and grabbed Buffy around her neck. A shiver ran down her body and she looked down to find out that, in fact, she was naked. Buffy gagged and turned to her mother, trying to swap at her Joyce's hands, but they kept slipping through them. Like a ghost._  
__  
___"__S-stop!__"_ _Buffy pleaded, her eyes watering up and her vision blurring. __"__I-I can't breathe m-mom, stop! Mommy! Stop!__"_  
  
_"__I'll kill you, like you killed me!__"_ _Joyce growled, her voice manly and evil. Buffy gagged and closed her eyes, the image of her mother's dead body in the hospital wing glued in her mind like a nagging pain, earning to get out, but it was there, and Buffy was stuck with the pain and knowledge of killing her mother._  
__  
_---_  
__  
__Buffy shot forwards with alarm and she looked around wildly. Her heart thudded against her chest and her hands shook with nerves at her lap. How long had she been sleeping? _How_ did she end up sleeping? She wasn't even tired! Confused and feeling the after shock of the nightmare, Buffy stood shakily and leaned against the side of the mines. Her back ached from laying on such hard ground and her head was throbbing where her injury once was.  
  
As she stood, she saw the fellowship still sitting where she left them. Obviously, to think.  
  
Nothing changed. Everything was the same. They hadn't left her, thank goodness, and she let out a sigh of relief.  
  
"Ah, you are up." Boromir said with a smile, climbing up to meet Buffy. "You've been sleeping awhile, Buffy."  
  
Buffy touched her brow lightly, trying to ease the pain there. "How long was _awhile_?"  
  
"An hour or so," He shrugged, holding out his hand. "Gandalf knows the way, we can now leave this place."  
  
Buffy smiled wearily and took his arm gently, letting him glide her down the rocky cliff and towards the others. They all began to pack up their things and Buffy's eyes caught the scrutiny of Legolas' blue gaze. His eyes were narrowed as he watched her, his eyes quickly darting to Boromir. The reality of what happened came back to her with a hard hit and she turned away quickly.  
  
Why was she embarrassed all of a sudden? Then she thought about something, and turned with a confused expression to Boromir.  
  
"You're acting nice. It's kinda weird."  
  
Boromir seemed momentarily insulted, then smiled crookedly. "I do not know, it might be the change in the weather."  
  
Buffy turned away and looked down at the new set of stair cases, the steps clearer now since Gandalf had risked lighting his staff more brightly. This definitely beat holding onto the Elf and not knowing where she was going. But for some strange reason she was sad without his company, and it made her even more sad knowing that the kiss ended and that she actually _enjoyed_ it. _God, why does this always have to happen to me?_  
  
  



	12. Hobbits: A ticking time bomb

Anya- 'I'm just trying to tell you that we have nothing in common besides both of us liking your penis. And now I don't even have that!'   
  
  
;) Keep reviewing, and thanks for the reviews, you guys are awesome.  
  
  
Chapter twelve  
  
  
The fellowship reached the Dwarven city by what felt like dawn, but Buffy wasn't really certain because she hadn't seen sunshine for almost five days now. She hated it, and she hated traveling in cautious steps, afraid something might pop out and scare them. She knew Legolas felt the same way, catching him every once in awhile with a new remark to the Dwarven habitat. If only she were talking to him. That would make this talking situation a _whole_ lot better.  
  
But really, no one spoke much. It was a dead silence that made Buffy listen to the really annoying sounds around them; Aragorn muttering to himself, the Hobbit's heavy feet against the ground, Gimli's grunting, Legolas' soft breathing, the sound of Boromir's horn brushing against his scabbard, and the sound the Wizard made when gazing at everyone.  
  
She shuddered and wrapped her arms around her chest. It was getting colder each step they took.  
  
"Dwarrowdelf, the sparkling city of the Dwarves." Gimli announced.  
  
The fellowship then stepped inside a large stone palace, the stone pillars rising high into the shadowed ceiling. They were lined in a row and as far as the eye could see, and even Legolas felt drawn to this sparkling speck called a city.  
  
"This isn't like Manhattan, but it sure measures up to its standards." Buffy whispered, afraid of breaking the mood.  
  
"Man- man with a hat on?" Buffy didn't need to do anything, Pippin broke the peace settled over the fellowship for her.  
  
"A city to a state where- um, wait, never mind." She sighed.  
  
"But why would a man have a hat on like this place?" Pippin continued anyway.  
  
Buffy bawled her hands into fists at her side and hissed, "I _said_ never _mind_."  
  
"If you didn't _feel _like explaining something from your world, _why_ did you bring it up?"  
  
Buffy took a deep breath and let the anger boiling inside her to pass through her mouth and after a long discussion with herself, deciding it would be best _not_ to punch the living day lights of the Hobbit, she continued with the argument.   
  
Calmly, that is.  
  
"I said it more to myself than to you, so drop the freaking subject!"  
  
Pippin went to say something, but Gandalf cut in and stared at them, an angry look on his face that Buffy nor Pippin had ever seen before. "Do you two care to have your mouths strapped shut, for the others had all _silently_ agreed to if you too did not stop the bickering!"  
  
"Yes," Buffy and the Hobbit agreed softly, and the argument was settled.  
  
For a moment Pippin reminded Buffy of Dawn; irritating and the ultimate argument master.  
  
After a moment, Buffy found herself being watched and she turned her head sharply to catch Legolas watching her closely, an angry void gleaming in his dark eyes. Then he approached her swiftly and for a second Buffy thought he was going to apologize, but instead he turned to her glared so harshly that she flinched back.  
  
"You are acting _very_ childish."  
  
"_What_?" Buffy choked.   
  
"Yes, you are acting very improper for a Lady. Fighting with a Halfing, no less!"  
  
The sudden change in attitude caused Buffy to snap. "_Improper_?_ Lady_? Look- I don't know what your problem is, but I'm not acting like a child and I am very well aware I was fighting with a Hobbit."  
  
Legolas set his jaw tightly and he lifted his chin in recognition. "An Elf Lady is more likely to keep her mouth shut and never argue with any of the Elf Lords-"  
  
Buffy's jaw fell and she stopped walking. "Are you comparing me to the Elves? Oh no! Next you'll compare me to the fucking _Dwarves_!"  
  
"I make my point nice and clear." He said wistfully and walked ahead of the line.  
  
Buffy growled, and from the other's position it must of sounded very unattractive, but she didn't care. The Hobbits turned away from the disoriented woman and pretended they did not over hear the conversation shared between her and the Elf. He was being completely stubborn and Buffy wanted to strangle the prissy Elf prince and do untamable things to his perfect, beautiful mane of blonde hair. It made her sick.  
  
"I saw how he treated you," Boromir suddenly said, walking up beside her. "and you shouldn't take it to heart. I am sure he is seeing you in a whole new light, that is all."  
  
Buffy turned him sadly. "He's just acting different."  
  
"A way which you don't want him to act. Towards you, nonetheless."  
  
"Since when are you speaking for me?" Buffy asked angrily. "I know how I feel, and right now I'm feeling like everyone in this _damn_ fellowship are behind me. So, if you want anything said about me, say it now and save me the time to figure you people _out_!"  
  
Boromir and the others did not dare to say anything else to Buffy. She cast her eyes upwards in spite of the smugness and walked ahead, falling in line beside Gandalf, who looked very unlike himself. But he still regarded the woman beside him and, as usual, kept all thoughts to himself. Buffy didn't care who looked at her, as long as all the male's in this world kept their traps shut. She watched Gandalf at the corner of her eye, getting a bit restless with the wizard looking at her, so, instead of staying silent like she hoped, she snapped.  
  
"Something I can help you with?"  
  
The wizard smiled blankly. "No, not at the moment. No."  
  
Buffy set her jaw in a tight lock and turned around sharply. Her eyes immediately fell on a chamber door, ajar and sending an illumining light through the darkened spacious city. Buffy's face tensed when Gimli let out a horrified cry and darted for the chamber door, ignoring the call from Gandalf. Following the wizard closely, she entered the Chamber that now held but only a tomb and some dead Dwarf bodies, just like at the entrance of the Mines.  
  
Gimli knelt down in front of Buffy, his helm hiding his face and banging against the tomb.  
  
He gave a defeated cry and dropped his ax. "No! _NO!_ Not Balin- Lord of Moria, not Balin!"  
  
"Balin?" Buffy whispered to Aragorn, but he held his finger to his lips and Buffy fell quiet.  
  
Gandalf leaned over the tomb and read, "Here lies Balin, son of Fundin, Lord of Moria." Then he gazed at Gimli through his bushy gray eyebrows. "It is as I feared. Gimli's ancestry has failed, as did Moria."  
  
Gimli gave another great cry and that did it for Buffy. She felt an immense tug at her heart and she could do nothing but grasp the Dwarf's shoulder tightly, either as comfort to her or to the Dwarf. It didn't matter. She still felt the grief and pain igniting from his crying, shuddering, and coldness. So… cold… so like her mother.  
  
Buffy shook her head before letting the tears threatening her eyes to come down, and watched as Gandalf shoved his larger belongings into Pippin's small arms. He then picked up a dusty book from beside the tomb and blew at it, letting the dust clear before turning the first page.  
  
It crumbled a bit, but he still read the verses aloud. "We had secured the Halls and the bridges as best as we could. We had barred the gates with whatever wood and accessories we had laid about the place. But it won't hold for last. We cannot get out." Gandalf inhaled lightly before continuing. "We are hopeless as the war with the dragon. The Elves cannot help us now. Drums, drums everywhere. We cannot get out… they are coming."  
  
As soon as Gandalf had finished, though, Pippin had somehow knocked over an armored Dwarf skeleton, making it fall into loud clanking noises down the well. It was very loud and it echoed throughout the Mine walls, and from what Buffy could hear, they were heard. This was wrong. This shouldn't have happened. On instinct to the sound of drums, Buffy unsheathed her sword and held it cautiously in her hand. She felt a strong arm at her side and shook under Boromir.  
  
"Fool of a took!" Gandalf growled, grabbing hold of his staff and hat from the shaking Hobbit. "Throw yourself in next time and rid us all of your stupidity and curiosity!"  
  
A phrase popped into Buffy's head. "Curiosity killed the cat."  
  
Gandalf went to move to the head of the others, but stopped suddenly at the sound of something beating against a wall.  
  
Drum.  
  
Buffy looked around the chamber curiously, wondering where this was coming from.  
  
Drum.  
  
Buffy's heart beat quickened and she turned her head slowly around, first catching glimpse of Frodo's sword. Even with it sheathed in its case, she could see a blue light glowing from its pouch. Frodo, catching her eye, looked down as well and gasped.  
  
"Orcs!" He cried.  
  
Foul and mispronounced words were heard outside the chamber and Boromir moved from Buffy's side to the door.  
  
He stuck his head and upper torso out from the door and quickly withdrew, an arrow nearly piercing his brain. He slammed the wooden doors closed and turned to the others, a sly grin on his face. "They have a bloody cave troll."  
  
Legolas motioned for Aragorn and Boromir to barricade the door as Gimli jumped up on the top of the tomb, grasping his ax in the air and swinging it in graceful motions. Back and forth it went, hand to hand, and a nasty scowl on his face.  
  
"Let them come! Let them _all_ come! They will have to face the wrath of this Dwarf they so dearly forgot to slay!"  
  
"Slay, right." Buffy said, slightly hysterical.  
  
Gandalf rushed Buffy and the Hobbits back, standing behind with them. She gave him a withering look and made to question this situation, but thought otherwise. She was acting very much like a child, always asking questions and curious to everything around them. A new light dawned in Buffy's mind and she gulped down a lump in her throat. She must be very annoying to the fellowship. What with being a girl and from a completely different world too!  
  
Buffy groaned and grasped her blade tightly. "God, let them come, let them come!"  
  
And as soon as Buffy said just that, dozens of Orcs piled passed the wooden and well barricaded doors, arrows began whistling the air and hitting their targets. Buffy's eyes widened and she turned to Gandalf.  
  
"I was kidding when I said that!"  
  
"Buffy! Fight!" Was the only reply Gandalf had said when Buffy darted forwards with the Hobbits, a triumph cry echoing above the grunting of death and the slashing of weapons.  
  
What Buffy hit first was an Orc. A very different Orc than her first meeting with one back at the forest, because this Orc was much bigger and much more foul looking. His front teeth covered his entire lower half of his face and his eyes bulged out like two large, cat eyes. The gruesome sound of Buffy's blade entering its gut filled her ears and she quickly withdrew her blade. The Orc did a double take from the blade to Buffy, and collapsed on the ground. Well, wasn't that weird.  
  
Shrugging, Buffy turned to her side and quickly side-stepped as an Orc hauled himself towards her.  
  
He stopped and turned around swiftly, raising his sword in the air and ready to attack Buffy, but she was quick and swift and blocked the blow defiantly. The Orc hissed at her and pushed down as hard as he could, causing Buffy's legs to buckle and soon she found herself on the floor, the Orc pressing her body to the ground.  
  
He grinned deviously at her and raised his metal clingy thing again. But before it came blundering into Buffy's forehead, she clanked him on the head with the hilt of her sword. It fell over in either pain or death, but Buffy didn't know and she didn't bother to stay and find out. She was on her feet quickly and attacking the nearest Orc. Ten she managed to kill, all ending up in messy deaths and gross smells. When she slain her eleventh Orc, she heard a deep grunt from somewhere outside.  
  
Then the floors rumbled. Buffy turned her head to the doors and watched in horror as a Troll came barreling ass into the Chamber, thrashing his arms and destroying whatever he could at that moment. Legolas dodged neatly as the Troll swapped at its owners, a metal chain leading him deeper into the chamber and towards the fellowship. Buffy felt her heart beat drop about a thousand times when she saw Sam dodge the Troll, then Gimli. The Troll the spotted her and made its way forth.  
  
Buffy slapped her forehead in concentration. Why was everything either after her or Frodo?  
  
She removed her hand in time to tumble salt out of the Troll's way before its club smashed into her body. She got up quickly and made for a safer spot in the chamber, but only ended up cornered by four set of Orcs. Rubbing her temple, she twirled Beren in the air and sent a blow to the nearest Orc, sending him backwards and into a stone pillar. The other came at her with a large stone and managed to swap at her arm, but Buffy grabbed both his shoulders and threw him against an arrow, seeming to be floating in the air. But she looked up and saw Legolas fighting beside her, pulling the arrow free from the Orc's belly.  
  
She wanted to smile in thanks, but felt something grab her leg, and she turned to see the Orc she threw dragging her back.  
  
Legolas made to help the slayer, jumping high into the air and onto the Orc. Though she could have handled this quite fine, the Elf still arched an arrow and slain the Orc between the eyes.  
  
"Um… thank you?" Buffy said doubtfully, stepping away from the dead Orc.  
  
Legolas smiled quickly but turned ahead of her. "Buffy, move!"  
  
The slayer turned her head around enough to see the Troll charging at her and the Elf. Suddenly, it picked her up off the ground and into the air. Screaming, Buffy grabbed onto its loose chain and held on tightly. _What a rush!_ She thought, feeling her adrenaline pumping quicker and quicker, hoping that she'd make it back on the ground alive. The Troll, now acknowledging the girl on his back, tried so desperately to grab her, but it only ended up making him look twice as foolish as he already looked. Buffy smiled grimly, holding on more tightly.  
  
Just when Buffy was having fun, something whistled through the air and an arrow pierced the Troll's head.  
  
It roared loudly and touched the offending wound, roaring again in anger as Aragorn fired another arrow.  
  
A yell sounded against the chamber, and Buffy saw a glimpse of Aragorn running somewhere else. Legolas let one last arrow whistle through the air and this time it touched its mouth with its finger, pulling back with bright red blood on the tips of its long nails. It swayed a little, the Hobbits down below dodging before it could step on them, and with a light gasp from Buffy, both she and the Troll came tumbling down onto the cold, death covered floor of the Chamber.  
  
She waited angrily for everyone to run over and coo her like a little kid, but instead the room fell silent. Buffy lay sprawled on the troll when her body began to slowly slip off its back, falling down onto the fallen debris and bodies.  
  
No one came to help her and she felt an immense loss of sociability with the fellowship. Maybe if she wasn't so mean to them before, they'd probably come and help her up. She sighed. She really did miss her Scooby gang.  
  
"Frodo! Frodo!" Sam cried, and Buffy saw his little legs run pass her.  
  
"He is dead." Boromir whispered from somewhere around Buffy.  
  
The giant Troll at her side slightly moved and Buffy, panicking, crawled away from it. But she was sure it was dead and fell flat against a broken piece of stone, looking around the chamber and at her friends. Legolas had his arms limply at his side, Gimli was on the floor and covered in dust, Boromir was standing with Gandalf and the Hobbits- wait. Where was Frodo? Buffy's eyes wandered over to Merry, Pippin, Sam and then…  
  
"Frodo?" She breathed, her hand finding her mouth to cover the giant O that took place of her parted panting.  
  
He was laying flat on his stomach, his face hidden beneath a boulder and Sam's shuddering form. At that moment Buffy's lungs closed and her chest became very heavy, her eyes large and scared. Dead? But when she was about to consider his death, he moved, and surprised everyone with a loud gasp. He was fine?  
  
"You're alive! Blessed be, you're alive Frodo!" Sam cried, grabbing onto his Master and running his fingers around the metal chain across his chest, now that his shirt was brushed passed a gaping hole.  
  
Aragorn exhaled shakily. "That spear could have skewered a wild boar, what had stopped it from killing you?"  
  
"Me thrilled." Buffy said suddenly, and everyone turned to her. She flushed under their gazes. "What? I can't know something about Middle- earth without you guys jumping on my back?"  
  
"Actually, it is Mithril." Legolas corrected. Buffy glared. "The Dwarves in the mountains had sent it down to my father for exchange. It is a very powerful piece of material, worn only for highest of people. In this case, you, Frodo."  
  
Gimli smiled fondly at the Hobbit. "It is an honor having you wear a piece of my family, Frodo. A great honor."  
  
Drum.  
  
Buffy turned to Gandalf, who began walking to the broken down, once wooden, doors.  
  
"More are coming. We must hurry to Kazad- Dum." He said.  
  
"Great, more words I can't pronounce." Buffy sighed.  
  
  



	13. A gift of immortality

Buffy- 'But… Cute guy! Teenager! Post- pubescent fantasies!'  
  
  
  
Chapter thirteen  
  
  
  
"Buffy? Buffy? Earth to Buffy!"   
  
Buffy blinked and looked up at the beholder of the voice and suddenly grinned foolishly. Jumping up from her seat in the living room, she ran across to him and wrapped her arms around his neck. Flabbergasted, Xander returned the hug and patted her back rather awkwardly. When Buffy withdrew, she couldn't help but grin even broader at the look on one of her best friend's face, more happy than confused.  
  
"Xander! You're here? I mean, you're here!" She could have kiss him.  
  
Xander looked around the room nervously. "Er- right Buff… I am here, well, not really, but my physical features are."  
  
"Oh, _you_!" Backing up, she turned around and suddenly gasped. Silence. "W-Willow? Tara? _Anya_? Spike? Dawn? Dawn!"  
  
The younger Summers smiled sheepishly up at her sister, and when they embraced Buffy couldn't help but feel like the most happiest person in the world. First of all, she was gone from Middle- earth, second of all she was back in Sunnydale, thirdly because she was reunited with her sister and friends. Her family. But, as she looked and embraced her friends, she couldn't help but feel something strange beginning to happen. Shocked, Buffy grabbed onto Dawn's arms.  
  
"Dawn! You're… you're _fading_!" She cried.  
  
Dawn looked down and shrugged her shoulders. "Well, looky there, 'guess I am."  
  
"And, me too!" Willow said, laughing at the way her hands began to fade before her. "I guess some things never change."  
  
"Yeah, like Buffy _dying_." Anya said, sighing and touching her fading hair.  
  
"Always dying and stuff, it's getting really old." Tara put in.  
  
"Aren't you brain dead?" Buffy snapped.  
  
Tara shrugged, but Xander cut in. "They're right, you know. You _are_ always dying, always leaving us to look after things and leaving heavy burdens on our shoulders. I mean, it was an accident that you fell through that portal and ended in Middle- earth, but still, it would of been nice if you left a note. Or some money."  
  
"Yeah!" Everyone cried.  
  
Buffy was taken back. Her friends were deceiving her because she _accidentally_ ended up in lala land? It wasn't like she planned on hitting Middle- earth, or dying for the second- no, wait, the _third_ time. And anyway, Middle- earth was _nothing_ compared to Sunnydale, and her new friends in Middle- earth couldn't match up to her friends here at her real home.  
  
But what they said was true. Though Buffy wasn't going to admit it just yet, she still nodded and sulked her head sadly.  
  
"I'd thought you'd be happy I came back." She sniffled.  
  
"Aw, no worries luv." Spike said at last, winking and Buffy noticed he, as well as herself, were the only ones not fading. Noticing this, he walked over to and and smiled. "You gotta lighten up, Slayer! These idiots have no idea what we immortals feel. Bloody ranks. But y'know-"  
  
"_Immortals_?" Buffy repeated, her voice high pitched and, well, shrill. At the vampire's nod, Buffy burst into laughter and looked up to see the expression of her friends, but they were suddenly gone, save for the living room. "Where- where are they?"  
  
Spike frowned. "They faded, luv. They are no more."  
  
"W-why?" Buffy wailed, dreading the answer.  
  
Spike frowned even more. "Be_cause_, they are mortals. Mortals fade after a period of time, ain't they?"  
  
Buffy's eyes widened and she covered her mouth with her hand. "Yes. Yes, but why didn't we fade? Well, I know you can't fade, you aren't mortal, but why not _me_? Why didn't _I_ fade?"  
  
Spike slapped his hand across his face, and said dramatically, "You are an _immortal_. Destined to live forever--- with _me!_"  
  
Buffy ignored his humor and stood there, astounded at the knowledge coming from this desperate vampire. Immortal? _Her_? Destined to live forever with _him_? Shakily, she turned to him and gritted her teeth. Spike notched his eyebrows up and shook under her gaze. _Bloody Slayer always had a way with me poor soul- wait, that's right, I don't have one._  
  
"How dare you!" She shrieked, throwing her hand across Spike's face and slapping him. "I… _I_ am _not_ immortal! I am going to die and how _dare_ you compare me with someone… with something like _you_! I'm gonna die, Spike, I am."  
  
"Don't go all postal on me." Spike snapped, clutching his bruised cheek. "And for your own _good_, you _are_ immortal, and I ain't comparing you with me. There plenty other things out there that are immortal. Like demons. Or Elves."  
  
Buffy laughed hysterically. "How can I be an immortal? I'm only a-"  
  
"Slayer?" Spike finished, questionably. "Look… Buffy, I'm only doing this out of the goodness in my bloody heart. Which is usually never, and I can see why you can't really _trust_ me, after all I practically _raped_ you-"  
  
"SPIKE!" Buffy cried, rubbing her temple tenderly.  
  
"Right. Well, as I was saying." He cleared his throat and smoothed back his greasy hair. "You're immortal. You're a slayer. Whether you like it or not, Buffy, you are _immortal_. Meaning you're a slayer. Meaning… you're immortal. Ah, bloody hell, just listen, will ya? You are immortal, and bottom line, you'll never die."  
  
"But I already _did_ die!" She argued. "Remember? Two or three times."  
  
"That's cuz the first two times someone killed you." Spike said.  
  
"And the third?" She asked impatiently.  
  
Spike made a small gesture at his chest. "And the third… you killed _yourself_. That's why you didn't goto heaven, that's why you were sent where you were sent, and that's why the world is saved. Because of you."  
  
Buffy let this all sink in slowly, Spike's quick talk irritating her mind. After a while of silence, Buffy looked up and saw that the vampire was watching her intently, almost frightened of her reaction.  
  
With a deep breath, Buffy replied. "And my prize?"  
  
"Immortality."  
  
  
  
  
Comment: I added this chapter quickly. It's not really a chapter… just… a gift? Well, call it whatever you like, because I'm afraid I won't be updating the next till… well, I don't know when. Just review and tell me what you think of this chapter thing, and don't worry, this isn't a cliff hanger. It might seem like one, but it _isn't_. It's an inkling of what Buffy really is, and well, more is on the way. MUCH more. School is hectic, and that's why I'm not going to get enough computer time to get through with the next chapter. I have ideas though, don't worry. Any constructive criticism, please deposit through the review button. _'_Spanks. 


	14. Good bye Gandalf

Dawn- 'Yeah. Kinda. (Looks up) I-I mean, yes. People keep… people have a tendency to go away… and, I miss them. And sometimes… I wish I could just make them stop. Going away.'  
  
  
  
Chapter fourteen  
  
  
  
_Tell me, Buffy, why ever would you want to return to Sunnydale? You are better off where you are!_  
  
"Leave me alone." Buffy said, running faster with the others. She had a hard time keeping up.  
  
_But I can't leave you alone Buffy._ _You aren't exactly the leave alone type. Sorry, but that is how it is._  
  
"I'm going to show _you_ how it is, if you don't shut up." She answered angrily.  
  
The voice sighed. _You're the Slayer, and you're forever going to annoy us demons. Just face it, you're doomed forever._  
  
"Unless what?" Buffy asked, finding the urge to mock this strange voice in her head. But that would make matters worse.  
  
The voice now laughed, despite Buffy's tired legs and long miles of running. _Unless you stop doing what you're doing_.  
  
Buffy's legs faltered and she realized that they came to a stop. They were still inside the heart of the city, but there was an opening some way down. Then realizing what the voice had said, she took a whiff of air and said breathlessly,  
  
"Never."  
  
Pippin looked up at her strangely, but knew better than to question her. He learnt his lesson, big time.  
  
"Gandalf, why had we stopped?" Frodo asked, still panting from the long run.  
  
Behind her, Buffy felt Legolas move her aside and breathe in a deep air, a scowl plastering his face soon after. Following his eyes, she noticed way beyond the chamber and where they entered upon the city, was a bright red light, tinting the halls down yonder with a orange and yellow color. From way over to where they where, Buffyship felt the immense heat constricting from the obvious flames. Legolas' hand gripped the belt of the strap from his bow and looked alarmed.  
  
"Well?" Everyone urged from the wizard. All except Legolas.  
  
"If it from my knowledge, or may my eyes be deceiving me, that that is the Balrog."  
  
Catalog? Buffy thought.  
  
"Balrog." Murmured the others.  
  
"A fire demon?" She asked. The wizard and Elf nodded. "Oh no. I know about these guys, they're really huge and mean looking. The kind you find in the scary movies and the intense novels that these sick, morbid people write about."  
  
Silence, when at long last Aragorn spoke.  
  
"You know of this demon as well?" He didn't sound surprised, and Buffy was glad someone had no doubt in her.  
  
"Yeah, it's really ancient. Giles told me about it a long, long time ago, maybe when I was ending high school or something. But anyway, it's old and really cryptic. I saw a quick picture of it once, but it was really blurry. And Xander made this really funny joke to it…" She trailed off laughing, despite the look of horror she left on the male's faces.  
  
Boromir shook his head slowly. "Are you kidding us?"  
  
"No," Buffy choked out, and waved her hand in the air. "It started with great balls of fire, and-"  
  
"ENOUGH!" The Hobbits, as well as Aragorn and Legolas, shouted.  
  
Boromir and Buffy pouted, but said no more. Gandalf looked back to the light coming ever so closely, a grim and unreadable expression in his blue eyes. No one dared question him, and when he took a step back so did everyone else. Buffy and Merry stumbled over each other, but she shoved him off and caught up with Gandalf.  
  
"Why are we backing up?" She questioned, finding it hard to speak and walk backwards at the same time.  
  
"The demon of the underworld shan't, and can't, be stricken with." He replied gravely, and turned to the girl. "This is beyond your, as well as my own skill. We must flee! Run!"  
  
As they leapt and began running once again, a deadly roar pierced the city, shaking the pillars and scaring away the small amount of goblins and Orcs Buffy noticed while they were down there. As they came closer to the opening of what appeared to be more stairs, it became intensely brighter and the path was much more clearer. Buffy was glad.  
  
As they came upon the clearing, Buffy, in the lead with Boromir, nearly fell over a cliff if it wasn't for Legolas and Aragorn pulling them back. Buffy fell on top of the Ranger, and even though this was the closest thing affectionate that had come to her all this time journeying, she wanted to get up and start running again.  
  
So quickly they got to their feet, and with that they began running, Aragorn and Gandalf far behind them. But Gandalf caught up with the fast feet of the younger group, and Buffy felt herself begin to falter. She fell in line with Gandalf, the stairs beginning to thin out before her. If it wasn't for Gandalf's struggling hand, she would have fell. He nudged her forwards, but when he didn't follow her, she turned on him questionably.  
  
"Go!" He demanded hoarsely.  
  
"I'll go when you go." She snapped back.  
  
The wizard groaned. "You are a very difficult woman, do you know that? Just go! I will catch up with you shortly, Slayer, for my legs are weary and old." When Buffy didn't move, he continued, more pleading. "Please Buffy, for Earth's sake, continue on. You know this is not helpful, we cannot fight off this demon! YOU cannot fight off this fire breathing demon."  
  
"I dealt with a 100,000 pound snake, I can handle this." She answered.  
  
"This is not earth Buffy, this is Middle- earth. Things are different! Please." He added more hastily.  
  
Finally, Buffy nodded and turned, rather hesitantly, towards the others. The stairs, somehow, had parted and they began to throw people on the other side. When Buffy was last thrown, Frodo and Aragorn were left standing in the center of the staircase, it being parted by the other half and wobbling in mid air. The slightest move would make it tumble down into the dark pits of the caves, but luckily Aragorn used his wits. The Hobbit and Man had reached the other side by balance and they trotted down the remainder of stairs. The Buffyship, which Buffy declared whilst the running, turned a corner sharply and came upon a bridge. It became much more warmer here and took the breath out of everyone.  
  
Even Legolas seemed tired.  
  
But the heat was strangely close and she turned her head around to see the exact demon come forth. His face was definitely demon looking, horns and a mean dog looking face. It must have been fifty feet tall, standing in all flames and black ash spluttered from its orange dancers, glinting off the different shades of the tired skin of the Fellow… Buffyship.  
  
Its face was not the thing that frightened Buffy, but the bridge they had to cross. It was so narrow and thin that it was hard not to look down, which Boromir had suggested for the Hobbits. _Right, don't look down._ Buffy silently said. _Like I haven't hear THAT before_. But she managed and crossed the long bridge of Kazad- Dum. Buffy went to congratulate everyone, but the foolish grin on her face vanished when she saw Gandalf, center of the bridge, stand under the demon.  
  
"You shall NOT PASS!" He bellowed, slamming his wizard stick into the bridge.  
  
"What's he doing!" Buffy cried, just as Frodo shouted out the wizard's name.  
  
Buffy made to run after him, but it seemed like he had everything under control. Sighing with relief, she watched with held breath as the demon fell down into the bottomless pit of the caves, soon forgotten from sight. Buffy smiled thankfully, and wiped off the sweat from her face. She threw off Aragorn's hands and went towards the wizard to congratulate him, but something was amiss. Her eyes caught them with Gandalf's grave, wide gaze, and suddenly the whip of the Balrog shot high into the air and aimed for Gandalf, but instead it got hold of Buffy. She fell back against the hard rocks and ashes. Legolas cried out then, and seized the woman before it began to drag her down. Gandalf ran to her aid, but the whip loosened and fired back at Gandalf, dragging him down the bridge until he grasped the edge fiercely.  
  
Shocked and in total agony from the burn on her ankle and upper thigh, she looked at the wizard in horror.  
  
Legolas tried pulling her back, but she wanted to help the wizard.  
  
"GANDALF!" Frodo cried among the rattling of Orcs somewhere around the caves, hidden and firing arrows.  
  
Gandalf gaze was intense as he watched her. She could read his mind then, and she knew what he meant to do, and what he expected from her. With a pull from Legolas, she allowed him to drag her up when Gandalf replied.  
  
"Fly, you fools!" Was the wizard's last words before he let go, falling down into the darkness.  
  
"NO!" Both Buffy and the Hobbits cried, and Buffy regretted ever moving and made to go back to him.  
  
"We gotta help him, Legolas!" She wailed, thrashing in his arms. "Maybe he got stuck on a branch or something, like in the cartoons!"  
  
"You are speaking nonsense." Legolas hissed, throwing Buffy down onto the snow.  
  
She realized now that they were outside in the cold, a very large difference than the warm climate in Moria. But, as her hands sunk deep into the snow, she felt hot and strangely roused. Anger, sadness, and oh so overwhelming sadness was the only thing she felt at that moment. The Mines and the mission was now forgotten, and everything was a gray blur. Gandalf… Gandalf has died.  
  
The Buffyship, which felt so loss without their leader, broke down onto the side of the mountain in tears. Buffy crawled away, tear stained and still so hot. Her back leaned against a pointy rock, but neither that or the numbness in her body distracted her from her thoughts. Gandalf has died.  
  
She covered her hands over her face and wailed.  
  
Gandalf has died.  
  
And her guide home is long gone. Just like Gandalf.  
  
Gandalf has died. Just like her mother.  
  
As she sobbed and wailed, she felt someone come pass her. Ready to scoff off the aggravating Elf or the dimwitted Man, she noticed that it was neither. As Frodo passed her, his eyes were looking down at her gravely, and she noticed a touch in their depths that was hard to understand. He was accusing her? The heavy pull of the Hobbit's walk had dragged her in, and she stood and ran after him.  
  
"You think I did this?" She asked angrily. "You think I wanted to kill him and stop my only guide HOME?!"  
  
The Hobbit stopped and turned to her, his eyes watering up but a tear never fell.  
  
"You-" He tried, but the tears finally came down and it was waterworks all over again.  
  
_Take it_.  
  
"I don't need this from you Frodo, I know what you were thinking just then." She shouted, and everyone stood by watching. "And… and… and I never meant to come on the journey! I regret it all! I hate this fucking place! I hate it!"  
  
"Buffy!" Aragorn shouted, drawing her away from the Hobbit for a moment.  
  
_Take it!_  
  
Buffy's eyes darted around accusingly, wet and oddly dark. "You… you all think like this, don't you?"  
  
"Stop acting like this. None of us accuse anyone of Gandalf's death, but we must move on!"  
  
Buffy turned back to the Hobbit, fists clenched at her sides.  
  
_Take it I DEMAND you!  
  
_Buffy saw it then, hanging around his neck on a perfect silver chain, and the lining of the Ring indented under his blouse. It was so perfect. The Ring. The One Ring. She hadn't really been this close to it before, but it was worth the wait. Shining under the heavy sun above, it called out to her. Like the voice.  
  
_So close to touch. Almost there_…  
  
"Almost… so close…" Buffy whispered.  
  
"Come, Buffy." Gimli grunted, and she was pulled back from the reverie.  
  
Frodo was watching her calmly, and his tears had stopped.  
  
Realizing what she was about to do, she apologized, touching her hot face with her cold hands.  
  
But Frodo looked bored, almost wanting her to take it; silently pleading her with his sad, blue eyes. And as tempting as the offer was, she wouldn't. When Frodo moved aside she did too, and they both caught up with the others side by side. Even from the grief of Gandalf's death they all trotted along, knowing that these hills would be swarming with Orcs as soon as the sun had set. They were stronger under no light. But Buffy felt tired as ever and all she wanted was to be in a nice warm bed, under the covers and getting served breakfast in bed by Joyce Summers.  
  
She smiled sadly and the image of that exact memory comforted her throughout their way to Lothlorien.  
  
  
  



	15. Dreaming with Strawberries

Giles- 'Buffy, you have a scared birthright to protect mankind. Don't stick out your elbow.'  
  
Just wanted to say something- has anyone seen that car commercial with Legolas and a little girl hitting the stop button, just to fantasize about being an Elf and looking all dreamy eyed at him? Well. I have, and it's rather funny. It keeps the fan girlism alive. Keep an eye out for it, though. It might just be in America, so if you aren't from there then rats. ):  
  
  
Chapter fifteen  
  
  
Buffy's mind over the past day had been unobservant, lost and mostly forgotten of most things. Things like Sunnydale and home and her friends were lost in the back of her mind, and as the atmospheric condition was far less warmer than the Buffyship would like, things were quiet and no one made any signs of discomfort. Buffy, however, walked far behind the rest in thought, but what she thought of was how tired she was. The more she thought on this, the more she felt miserable with herself.  
  
"This weather befuddles me." Gimli said softly. "What we should do is stop and make a fire-"  
  
"Gimli." Aragorn said sharply. "How many times have I said we mustn't? These lands still have us greatly outnumbered."  
  
"Right. Sorry. Forgot." The Dwarf muttered, drooping his head and falling back in line.  
  
Perhaps Aragorn was right, but what the Dwarf suggested wasn't all that bad. How _greatly outnumbered_ were they, anyway? Ten- well, nine now- against how many? Well, those stupid black riders could kiss Buffy's tired ass, because she is sore and ready for a break. And to her greatest relief Aragorn came to a stop and stooped down to examine the ground. For a moment Buffy thought they'd have to get up again, but when the Ranger crawled away she flopped back on the soft grass and curled against a large stone.  
  
Legolas watched the Slayer rest from where he was with Aragorn. She seemed awfully quiet among them, notwithstanding the fact that mostly everyone was quiet too.  
  
Turning away from her, he looked down at him. "We are all tired Aragorn, but we do not need to rest. Lothlórien is yet away, Gimli could _see_ the trees."  
  
He stood up and dusted off his hands. "No Legolas, they are tired and weary, we must rest." Clapping the Elf on the shoulder, he turned to the others. "We will rest here until the sun begins to set. Do not be a burden and eat little from your packs."  
  
Sam turned away disappointed, but took out jerky and passed everyone a piece.  
  
Buffy rejected some and sighed. Her eyes wandered far up into the sky, gray and bleak, and felt like this trip couldn't get any worse. _All I need now is a bad dream, _she thought sarcastically, and ironically she fell into a troubled sleep.  
  
  
---  
  
Lost under the clear skies and white fluffy clouds, Buffy was at peace. A compatible peace that she had long forgotten, but somehow she knew it wasn't lost. It'll never be lost. A content smile plastered her face as she lay about the ground, Willow and Xander on either side of her. _Nothing_, and she meant _nothing_, could ruin this moment.  
  
"I saw your mother today." said Willow.  
  
Well, maybe that.  
  
Buffy nibbled on her strawberry and frowned. "You did? Where?" She brooded.  
  
Willow turned away gravely. "Oh… just at the cemetery."  
  
"What?" She choked, dropping the strawberry in her lap. "Why would my mother be at a cemetery- oh. That's right."  
  
"Oh, don't listen to the witch. You're mother probably cant even rise from the grave." Xander rambled "Unless she was some kind of vampire demon or something-"  
  
Willow elbowed him in the gut. "_As_, I was saying. I saw her. She looked… icky and all pale."  
  
Buffy sat up so quickly that she knocked over the berry bowl. Xander let out a cry and dived in for the fruits, desperately trying to place them back into the bowl. The slayer looked at the witch gravely and tried to gain her breath.  
  
"What did my mother say?" She asked urgently.  
  
Willow shrugged. "Something about hating her new home and-" She lifted her leg so Xander could crawl under and grab a few escaping cherries. "-complaining an awful lot about the bugs."  
  
"A-anything else?" Buffy was getting more and more anxious.  
  
Willow thought for a moment and when Buffy let out a sigh, she saw the witch's eyes turn to something behind her. Buffy turned around quickly and jumped back at what she saw. The figure emerged from the fog in a rush of a gray nothingness, but as Buffy squinted her vision became clear and the woman threw back her head and laughed.  
  
"Faith!" Buffy exclaimed.  
  
"In the flesh. Well, sort of." Faith replied sardonically. "Hey, B! What's been happenin' lately? Any new hunks?"  
  
"Actually-" Buffy began, but then remembered something about the other slayer. "Hey, you're suppose to be in jail!"  
  
Faith shrugged. "Nah, I decided that I'm better off as a jail bird. Orange isn't my color."  
  
Buffy stood angrily and moved in front of her. "What are you doing here? You aren't suppose to _be_ here, y'know."  
  
"Chill out, B!" Faith laughed. "I'm just here for the touring."  
  
Buffy frowned and looked down. "Um, where's here?"  
  
Faith grabbed Buffy by the shoulders and whirled her around. "Middle- earth."  
  
A light dawned on her face and she slapped her hand over it. "Oh _god_ no. This is another one of those damn dreams, isn't it? And you're trying to give me an inkling of a super dark secret, right? Greaaat."  
  
"No, actually, I came to tell you that I miss you. I really do."  
  
Buffy rolled her eyes. "You came into my dream just to tell me that you missed me? Well, what about Xander and Willow? Why were we- where'd they go?"  
  
Faith waved her off. "Oh don't worry about that, just say what you were about to say."  
  
"Why were we eating strawberries?" She continued. "Aren't dreams from your subconscious, trying to tell you something? Well, I don't understand."  
  
Faith raised her chin and smiled. "I'll catch ya' later, Buff."  
  
"Wait! What do you mean you'll catch me later?" Buffy called out.  
  
Faith simply waved and continued backing up into the fog, ending the dream when Buffy couldn't see her anymore.  
  
---  
  
  
"Shh, you're gonna' wake her up, Sam!"  
  
"She might be hungry, Peregrin." Sam grumbled.  
  
"You know, sometimes you're really stupid-" Pippin hissed, but Buffy sat up suddenly.  
  
"Strawberries!" Buffy cried. "Strawberries!"  
  
"Strawberries?" Pippin repeated curiously.  
  
"Strawberries." Sam affirmed and both Hobbits scooted beside the waking woman.  
  
"And Faith." She whispered, meant only for her to hear, but the Hobbits exchanged bemused glances.  
  
Buffy touched her forehead gently and tried to blink away the headache forming split center down her head. She remembered the bizarre dream, she remembered the strawberries, and she remembered _spilling_ the berries. But what she couldn't remember was what Faith had said to her. Buffy groaned and threw her fist back against the stone, shattering it suddenly and rousing a sleeping Gimli. The Hobbits backed away and went on with cooking their meal.  
  
Buffy decided she needed to talk to someone about her dream, and she looked upon the group for Gandalf. "Where did that wizard get to, I need to talk with-" Frodo gave her one of the most gravest, saddest, wettest looks possible to human kind and she felt a tug at her heart that reminded her what happened. "Oh… never… mind."  
  
"Are you hungry, Buffy?" Legolas asked quietly, disturbing her when she didn't notice him beside her.  
  
She rubbed the bridge of her nose. "Um, no, not really. Just sleepy."  
  
His face remained melancholy. "May I ask you a question?"  
  
Buffy shrugged and picked at the broken stone pieces. "Yeah. Sure."  
  
"Who's Glory? And Faith? And what of Dawn, your sister?" Buffy turned to him, surprised. "You talk of peace quite often, and I am just curious as why you speak of those. Does it have to do with morning?"  
  
"What is this, fifty questions?" She exclaimed. "And _no_, _they_ don't have to do with anything about morning. _They_ are people. And _how_ could you put Faith and Glory in the same sentence as _peace_, especially when you're referring to them! Don't you _know_ who they are?" She sat back and growled.  
  
Legolas furrowed his eyebrows. "I- and what of Dawn? Do you miss her?"  
  
She was quiet for a moment. Then she sprung up. "Of course I miss my sister, what kind of beast would I be if I didn't?"  
  
"I do not know." He replied honestly. "You dream of her, and they are bad dreams." At Buffy's hard look, he shrugged. "She just seems to torture you. And I feared that you hate her."  
  
Buffy didn't know what to say to that. The Elf had described her exact dreams over the past month or so, and having him read her mind like that left her baffled for more questions.  
  
"Um…" Her voice trailed off and she looked over at Aragorn. "Oh, look, we're going, cool."  
  
"Buffy, wait." Legolas pleaded, but the slayer stood and brushed passed him.  
  
She strode in line with Boromir and looked at him wearily. "When we get to Lothlórien, can you just snap your fingers in front of my face?"  
  
The man nodded and knew not to press her on. "Of course, Buffy. Of course." But his thoughts were else where…  
  
  
  
  
  



	16. More strawberries and a smack in the hea...

Willow- 'That's not what making out sounds like, unless I'm doing it wrong.'  
  
  
Chapter sixteen  
  
  
Finally! Lothlórien. What will Galadriel have to say to Buffy and the unforgettable… well, scroll down and read. Then you'll see what I'm talking about  
  
---  
  
  
They started at once and had no need to stop their pace, for the trees of Lorien were coming closer and closer. Buffy could smell the lovely late winter's breeze and she could hear the ruffling of leaves as they swept among the wood's floor. It was a truly beautiful place, but feeling like this made her feel guilty and she slowed her pace when Aragorn ordered them to remain behind.  
  
"Though these woods are long familiar, I cannot risk anything." He said, more to himself than anyone particular.  
  
"Stay close Hobbits." Gimli said breathlessly. "They say a sorceress lives among these woods. Perilous. Never defeated and cunning of the eyes and mouth. Watch what you think, for she is truly evil."  
  
Legolas made a grunt of protest, but said nothing. Buffy knew nothing could be worse than Glory.  
  
They continued with the same path for a half an hour when Buffy felt the atmosphere begin to change. The air became thicker and harder to inhale, and the hearts of the fellowship grew heavier. At last they came upon an opening, narrowing far down into a much more thin area of the trees. Buffy looked up at the brilliant shades of silver and green, the trees' foliage hanging low and tickling her face. When Buffy batted her arms around to block away the bothersome leaves, she noticed a berry lying below a trunk of a tree.  
  
Curiously, she stooped down and picked it up, and frowned thoughtfully. She wondered if Middle- earth usually had strawberries laying around.  
  
She felt someone kneel beside her. "Do not wander from the group, Buffy. And yes, that _is_ a strawberry."  
  
Buffy watched Aragorn walk off and decided to keep it. What could one strawberry do anyway? She was hungry. As she got up and fell back in line with Sam and Boromir, she noticed another berry on the ground. Before she could pick it up Sam had snatched it clean from the ground and looked at it in wonder.  
  
"I can make dessert with this." He mulled, and looked down at the ground. "And look! another one."  
  
Buffy looked down at the dozens of strawberries laying around the ground and at the body of the trees. They must have fallen out from the highest peak of the tree, because she and Sam saw some fall from it and roll away down a mound.  
  
As they all continued walking slowly around them, Buffy and Sam decided to gather some strawberries since they were all running out on food and refreshments. They kept popping out of no where and the more they gathered in their arms and poured back into Sam's, the more encouraged they got. Tonight they'd actually have a _real_ meal. With strawberries!  
  
Sam hurried to catch up with Buffy and she gave him her berries to put in his pouch. He accepted them gratefully, but midway of strapping his pouch together, he noticed something queer. Around them the trees hadn't cease to blow, but the leaves on a peculiar tree continued to blow back and forth, then suddenly stop. Then that rhythm would repeat itself and a few strawberries would fall from them. He stopped below the tree as everyone continued walking without noticing, he stayed as still as possible and tried to focus on what could be up there.  
  
Then as ungodly things popped into his mind, such as a Fell Beast or an Orc or goblins, he ran full speed towards the Buffyship and charged straight for Buffy. She then fell forwards and into Gimli, who fell into Frodo, who fell into Legolas, who fell into Boromir, who fell into Merry and Merry ended it by falling into Pippin.  
  
An _oomph_ was heard when Pippin was last to fall on the ground, and Aragorn turned around slowly.  
  
His eyes narrowed. "What are you all doing on the floor?"  
  
"Commemorating the weeds of Lothlórien." Buffy answered angrily, gently moving Sam off from her.  
  
"Well, we must continue. So get up." He ordered, and turned back around.  
  
"Sure, your majes_- OW!_" She cried, looking down at what thumped her on the head.  
  
"Majes_ow_?" Pippin and Merry repeated in unison.  
  
This time it wasn't a berry that fell from the tree, but a long metal chain and with, how strange, a silver cross attached to it.  
  
"Buffy, are you all right?" Boromir asked worriedly.  
  
She rubbed the sore spot on her head and knelt down to pick up the chain. "I… think so."  
  
"Then let us go."  
  
Buffy didn't listen at first and gazed down at the pendant she held in her hand. Fingering the familiar, rough texture, she heard a distinct sound from way up in the tree. She moved her head back in order to see what was making that noise, but found herself pushed back and pinned roughly against the soil.  
  
The figure above her screamed and Buffy threw her off and against a tree.  
  
Before the woman could get back up, Buffy side kicked her and sent her back into the branch of the tree. Angry, the woman grabbed hold of Buffy's leg and turned her in mid air, sending her face flat into a pile of leaves.  
  
She saw the woman's feet stop right by her face, ready to kick Buffy if needed, but being quick minded with super Slayer powers, Buffy tumble salted in the air and stood her ground. With her fists raised high in the air, she dodged a neat blow sent by the woman, and ducked a kick. Buffy took a long swing of her fist and made it hit the side of her face, but ended up getting pulled back with her. Buffy exclaimed a battled cry and jumped up into the air, side kicking her in the face and sending her to the ground. The woman lay sprawled on the ground, her whacky brown curls covering her face.  
  
Breathing heavily, Buffy placed her foot on the woman's belly and scowled.  
  
"This is what you meant by, _cya soon_?"  
  
"I had the same exact dream, damn." She growled, spitting out her hair from her mouth. "It's not like I _fell_ through some unholy portal or anything."  
  
Buffys foot slowly removed itself from Faith's abdomen. "That's right. I _did_ fall." Then Buffy's expression turned back to being angry. "You aren't suppose to be here Faith! And aren't you suppose to be in Los Angeles?"  
  
The fellowship watched the strange conversation with the new arrival, too baffled to say anything.  
  
"Hello, who's the stud?" Faith asked, referring to Boromir.  
  
Buffy snapped a finger in front of Faith's face. "Im _talking_ to you."  
  
Faith frowned and crossed her arms. "Don't you want to introduce me to your new and improved Scooby gang?" She eyed them and smiled broadly. "Not to shabby, B. Not too shabby."  
  
Buffy glowered but Merry nudged her with his hand. Sighing, Buffy quickly introduced everyone.  
  
"And this is Faith. My friend." She added uneasily, glancing at Faith.  
  
She held out a hand to Boromir. "Her slayer acquaintance. Her side kick. Her _loyal_ and trusting bud."  
  
Buffy bit back something spiteful.   
  
"How did you appear before us?" inquired Boromir.  
  
Faith shrugged, giving the Hobbits and Gimli a weird look before replying. "No clue. I was on the way to Angel's place to ask him about you, B. Supposedly you died. Again." She added.  
  
Everyone except Faith turned to Buffy sharply. Her head suddenly shot forwards and she threw her arm around Faith, laughing shrilly. "She's such a joker! Ha. Oh Faith, wouldn't you _love_ to come with us to Mordor?"  
  
"Mordor?" Faith's brows perked. "You mean Hell?"  
  
"Something of the sort." Legolas muttered.  
  
"This is all quite the sight, but if Faith here isn't against us, then shall we continue?" Aragorn chimed impatiently.  
  
"Hell yeah I'll come with ya'll." Faith replied and then gave Boromir a suggestive look. "What's your name again?"  
  
---  
  
  
The _dropping in_ from Faith was troubling Buffy beyond belief. And the news she brought with her were disturbing to the fellowship, but somehow Buffy wasn't so surprised. The dreams, though, proved differently for her. They were like visions or clues as to what was going to happen, or what already _did_ happen. Buffy hated those dreams almost as much as she hated Faith for dropping into Middle- earth to ogle at a sweaty Boromir and take away the fellowship from her. No one told Faith to come, so why is she here? Sadly, Buffy wished Gandalf was back. She _really_ needed a word with him.  
  
Somewhere in the dead center of Lothlórien the sun peaking through the tiny gaps in- between the branches set, and the moonlight peered high above them, casting a silvery light among everyone. Aragorn ordered the Buffyship to stay close and hold hands if needed, but seeing how they were now surrounded by woodland Elves with arrows, that wasn't the problem anymore.   
  
Faith backed into Buffy and went to bark something at an Elf who had an arrow leaning against her, but Buffy poked her in the side and the other slayer restrained herself. Aragorn stepped forwards and addressed the head Elf, a _blonde_ like the others, as Haldir and began speaking with him in Elvish. The only thing Buffy could understand was Haldir and bananas?  
  
She noticed now that they resembled an awful lot like Legolas, and wondered if they were related to him in any way.  
  
"Aragorn." Gimli said. "These woods are perilous. We should head back."  
  
_Buffy of Sunnydale._  
  
Buffy snapped her head from side to side.  
  
"You cannot go back, _Gimli_ son of _Gloín_." Haldir spoke gently, turning to Buffy but speaking to the entire group. "The Lady wishes to speak with you."  
  
_Welcome to __Lothlórien, Buffy Anne Summers._  
  
"Oh, not the voices again." Buffy hissed, but shrugged when Faith looked back at her.  
  
  
  
Well… sort of. tee hee hee… 


	17. Vulnerability: part one

This time you'll be introduced to Galadriel through the eyes of Buffy. Can you _believe_ it? Faith? Joining the fellowship? I had to put some plot twister in there, so I hope you like it. This is a warning people, severe mushiness and some tense revelations will unfold before us in Lothlorien. A lot can happen in a whole month, and with Faith with them there's going to be a _lot _of romance. Will it last? Who knows…  
  
  
As I was saying. Chapter seventeen  
  
  
  
"Can you believe how freaky this shit is?" Faith whispered to Buffy, giving her hand a tight squeeze. "Middle- earth is one kinky fucking place, B. I mean, blind folds? Why in the world do we need to be blindfolded?"  
  
"Just shut up and hold my hand." Buffy snapped.  
  
Faith sighed deeply. "Boromir? Are you there?"  
  
Boromir awkwardly squeezed Faiths other hand. "Please be silent Lady. I am here."  
  
"_We _are here." Announced Haldir, moving aside just as Faith tripped over a fallen log. "Do try to be careful, the Lady wishes to speak and to have avowed everyone by the end of the evening. She has many things to do."  
  
"Like file her nails down." Buffy muttered, but sighed with relief when the Elves removed their blindfolds, leaving a throbbing mark across Buffy's forehead. It took a moment for her to realize where they were.   
  
Lorien seemed to have a blue effulgence glow to it, tinted with the small amount of moonlight somewhere above them. Entranced with the beauty of both the Elves and the Woods, she, nor the others, noticed the new arrivals; Celeborn and Galadriel. Buffy turned her head around slowly and frowned when the other's uttered gasps of surprise. Quite honestly, she didn't really understand the concept of Galadriel's _dark_ and _mysterious_ beauty, because it most definitely did _not_ meet Arwen's standards. Weren't they related or something?   
  
If someone had a knife to Buffy's throat and the only way for her to survive was to tell the truth, Buffy would have told everyone how she felt about Galadriel. And her husband? Can you say, _goofy_?  
  
Galadriel looked at Buffy sharply. "Some things," she began deeply, but her eyes were large and pointy. "should never meant to happen, but yet they do. Tell me," Her voice softened. "why has Gandalf left?"  
  
Buffy literally _felt_ the Buffyship's hearts skip a few beats.  
  
Faith looked around slowly, shaken underneath Galadriel's gaze, and said nothing about this Gandalf person.  
  
For a what felt like hours, but were only mere minutes, Galadriel continued.  
  
"He has fallen into darkness." It was an affirmation.  
  
"In Moria, my lady." Aragorn whispered so lightly that Buffy strained to hear his words. "The demon of the underworld had bestowed him into the shadowy pit of hell. He has died."  
  
Celeborn remained impassive by Galadriel's side, staring intently at Buffy and Faith.  
  
"Then the path remains unreasoned for the ten walkers." She gave a look to Faith, who gave a deep shudder and moved closer to Buffy. "But there are some people who hold the Ring in the palm of their hands, assuring themselves that if the hands strays a little, the Ring shall remain safe. I cannot say how big of a lie that is."  
  
No one said anything, and Galadriel smiled gently, showing a gentle side of the Lady.  
  
"Go now and rest your weary souls, for your legs cannot stand on their own anymore."  
  
_Haste wisely, Slayer!_  
  
----  
  
"It was really weird, I mean really weird." Faith said. "Weirder than ending up here. Can you say, medieval times?"  
  
"This isn't medieval times, Faith." Buffy sighed. "You have no idea what you're getting yourself into, do you?"  
  
Faith looked affronted. "_Hello!_ This is Faith you're talking to, Buffy." When Buffy remained glaring, Faith grinned sheepishly and shrugged her shoulders. "I know we haven't been the best of buds or nothing, but we can deal with some medieval time looking place, right? What could there possibly be here that we cant handle?"  
  
Pippin looked up from his place near his blankets. "Like cave trolls, old Willow Trees…"  
  
"…barrow downs, sheep." Merry added with a shudder.  
  
"And nazgul." Sam whispered, afraid of breaking the silence set upon the Buffyship.  
  
Frodo gazed pleadingly with Sam, and he didn't press the matter of the Nazgul any further.  
  
"Ok, so I'm use to beating up vamps and shit, but so what." Faith said, taking a bite out of her breaded cheese. "I'm still a woman and I kick ass, right B?"  
  
"Mm- hmm." Buffy murmured, only half listening. She was watching Legolas stride around without reason, holding a shining light in his hand as he gazed upon their bed sit. Feeling the girl's scrutiny, he turned around. He wasn't smiling, nor was he stolid, and in his eyes Buffy saw a bleak sadness, large and dark. She couldn't quite place that look, but it stirred a feeling within her that made her shudder and pull her legs up to her chest.  
  
Legolas noticed the change in her eyes, darkening to a deep color that told him of a strange passion that she had been yearning since Moria, but he never could have acted upon it. The lament for Gandalf distracted Legolas momentarily, and Buffy suddenly felt anxious. He left the collapsible shelter, leaving behind a overwrought Buffy.  
  
"Lass, are you all right?" Gimli asked, uncertain of the girl's strange behavior.  
  
"No, no thanks." She answered courteously, getting up and following Legolas.  
  
"Don't leave me here!" She heard Faith hissed as she walked away swiftly, and into the silver woods.  
  
It must have been past midnight when she followed the soft feet of Legolas some ways ahead, a blonde shape merging in with the silver and crystal trees, leaves cascading down against Buffy as she wandered further and further in the wood. All she had to do was keep following the blonde head up in front of her, and she was safe. But somehow a tree root snuck up in front of her and she tripped over it, tumbling forwards and hitting her head against the ground.  
  
"Buffy! Buffy!"  
  
She groaned and looked up. "Legolas? What are you doing here?"  
  
The Elf frowned and knelt down to her. "Do you not hear the keen lament being sung for Gandalf?"  
  
"Yes." Buffy nodded. "It's… beautiful."  
  
"So are many things. Buffy," He held out a hand for her and lifted her to her feet, catching her as she stumbled on her laces. Blushing furiously in the arms of Legolas, she quickly ducked her head to hide the embarrassment creeping on her cheeks. Legolas noticed and smiled playfully. "Some things never change."  
  
Her head shot up at that. "Excuse me? I don't blush! When do I blush?"  
  
"All the time, my lady. You simply don't realize it, but you do."  
  
"Oh? So you like watching me or something?" She snapped, crossing her arms.  
  
Legolas' smile grew into a grin. "All the time," He reached out and gently cupped her cheek, bringing his fingers lower as she leaned into it, grazing his fingers with her lips. Not sure as to why she was doing this, she continued, and suddenly seized Legolas by the shoulders and brought her lips against his, hungrily snapping at his mouth.  
  
Legolas returned the favor eagerly, feeling his body react as he led her hastily to a nearby tree, he pinned her none too gently against it. Tasting her lips in an unexpected rush of hurry, he felt around the flesh underneath her shirt, running smooth and calloused fingers against her breasts. Buffy buckled underneath him, unable to take anymore of this gentle touching, and wrapped her legs around his waist tautly. She was grounded against the tree by Legolas, and through their tattered, dirt clothed clothing they felt each other's need, vulnerability and hunger.  
  
That was when a voice rung the air.  
  
"Buffy?" Came a small voice, clearly frightened by the passionate scene before him. "I come here to summon you a bath and- and proper clothing. "I hope I am not interrupting anything!" He added with a sob.  
  
_Yes!_ Buffy and Legolas thought in unison.  
  
They broke apart as quickly as they were joined, Buffy's face flushed and her hair tangled as it was before.  
  
Legolas had a tinge of pink against his pale face, his hair popping up from his braids.  
  
There was a moment when no one spoke. At last, Buffy stirred.  
  
"Yeah, thanks Legolas. I'm sure that's a cavity!"  
  
Not sure what she was speaking of, he went along with it. "I just wanted to make sure you weren't… in pain? Yes! I wanted to make sure you were not in pain, so now I shall go and sing a lament for G-Gandalf."  
  
Buffy watched him go with a mixture of longing, sadness, and stupidity.  
  
Pippin grinned, despite feeling bad for himself after Gandalf died. "Well, well, well."  
  
"Shut up, and don't you say anything either." Pippin's grin grew, and Buffy added in a threatening voice, "or I'll kill you."  
  
The Hobbit's face fell and he nodded his head. "Right. Well, to your bath?"  
  
She sighed and looked back at where Legolas left. "Yeah… but no peaking!"  
  
Galadriel watched Buffy and the Hobbit leave with a grim satisfaction on her face. It was only a matter of time before the Slayer was able to realize her destiny; the one that she lived when her present was Sunnydale, and her past was Middle- earth.  
  
  
  
Well, the revalations were sort of descriptive in this chapter. Don't _worry_, this is only part one. Part two will be longer, better, and full of more surprises than Faith joining the Buffyship!  
  
  
  



	18. Galadriel

This chapter, and the next chapter will take place in Lothlorien. Even though I'm going with the physical movie features, I want the Buffyship to stay in Lothlorien for a month; like in the book. Review for now, and thanks to the ones that already have. Little from what you said, I know I'll continue with this.  
  
Sorry for the delay!  
  
Erro: Yes, English is my first language, seeing how I was born and raised in America. Thanks for making that obvious for me, but I already have a spell checker, I do have people that read my chapters (hence the reviews), and I am very well aware that some words that Buffy says isn't Middle- earthish. Do you even watch Buffy the vampire Slayer? If you do, then you'd notice that some of the words I use in these chapters are similar to the mispronunciations in the series. I can't just revolve my plot around Middle- earth's good grammar and pronunciations, because after all, Faith and Buffy are from the 21st century, which in my case (Living in America) not everything is placed perfectly. Thanks again however, for saying what you wanted, but I think I'll continue with the words I am usually using in the chapters.  
  
Laura26: Don't worry, this will not end in anguish, and don't be surprised if there is some anguish thrown in between the chapters. This can't be based around happiness all the time, can it? ;)  
  
Lauren: Can't believe you reviewed my story. Well, anyway. Yes, there may be a 'thing' happening between Boromir and Faith, so all you guys have to do is keep reading and keep reviewing! It helps my motivation, a lot.  
  
As you wanted… chapter eighteen  
  
Vulnerability: Part two  
  
"Days, weeks and months without shaving! It's not right!" said Buffy with a roll of her eyes.  
  
"You have nothin' to complain about! The hair on your legs are blonde, mine are black." Faith lifted her dressy gown to show her tanned legs, patched with stubby black hairs. "See! God, I'm going to hate this place, aren't I?"  
  
"Nah…" Buffy answered dazedly. "… you'll get use to it."  
  
Legolas returned her gaze with a small smile, sending shivers down Buffy's back, much to her irritation.  
  
Faith noticed this and grinned. "Something happening between you and blondie over there that I should know about?"  
  
"Yeah right!" said Buffy with a snort. "It's more like what he wants happening."  
  
Legolas' head shot forwards suddenly and narrowed his eyes coldly in Buffy's direction. She slapped her hand over her mouth quickly.  
  
"Oops, I forgot Elves have hearing powers!"  
  
"He's an Elf?" Faith exclaimed, her mouth agape. "Ooh! Is Boromir an Elf?"  
  
Buffy crinkled her nose at the man unpacking his bag. "Um, no. He's a man like us. I mean, human. Like Aragorn." Buffy made a noise in the back of her throat that sounded very much like an unattractive growl. It was Legolas' fault, because he wasn't taking his eyes off of her and it was incredibly distracting!  
  
"Well, whatever you say B. I still think he's fucking gorgeous." Faith made sure she purred the last word when Boromir passed by.  
  
"No matter where you go, you still manage to keep the American language at hand, huh?" teased Buffy.  
  
"Ladies." Legolas announced formally.  
  
Buffy narrowed her eyes but Faith smiled and bowed her head. "Elfling sir."  
  
Legolas frowned thoughtfully, and Buffy rolled her eyes. "Butt kisser." she hissed.  
  
"Oh look, Boromir needs help, I better go." Buffy watched Faith skid off towards Boromir.  
  
Buffy sighed impatiently and turned on Legolas.  
  
"Will you stop staring at me?" she shot angrily.  
  
He looked admonished. "How can you act like nothing had happened- or what was beginning to happen!"  
  
"Easy," Buffy snatched a handful of her silky Lothlorien dress and hurried away.  
  
Legolas sighed and lowered his head. He was hoping to have a few words with Buffy without her giving him rebuke to whatever it was he had to say. And now that she was wearing a dress and looking all… formal, his intentions were growing and it pained him when she brushed him off like that.  
  
A hand grasped his shoulder tightly.  
  
"She is like most women, Legolas."  
  
"Yes, I know. She cannot help it." replied Legolas impatiently.  
  
"Arwen has gone through the same with me." The man continued hesitantly.  
  
Legolas whirled around. "Yes, but you two are in love!" When faces began turning towards the direction of the man and Elf, Legolas lowered his voice. "Buffy and I are not lovers. I- it's- I am confused." He admitted wistfully.  
  
Aragorn smiled gently. "Pippin had told me what occurred between you two earlier in the evening." Aragorn's smile grew into a wide grin when Legolas' face tensed. "But I swore to kill him if he said anything."  
  
----  
  
She didn't really know what had gotten her that made her so frustrated, but she had a very good inkling that it revolved around the Elf. She would think that the kiss in Moria would be far more distracting than a little hungry fling. So why should it start now, after a big hunk of their fellowship died and they were in grave position? And why oh why did she have to get the hots for the Elf while he was singing a sad song in memory of the wizard?  
  
Trying to fight back tears from the realization of her actions, and a good deal of Gandalf's death, Buffy stumbled across a small glade somewhere in the middle of the woods. A rush of water was heard somewhere down a crag near the boulder Buffy slumped onto, but the slayer ignored it and buried her face in her hands.  
  
Too tired and upset to notice anything around her, she didn't bother to look up from the new arrival of leaves near her feet.  
  
"Have I made you cry, little one?" Buffy's gaze ascended and she gasped in surprised.  
  
"Jesus! I didn't see you there, sorry." Buffy tried frantically to wipe away the tears from her face. "What can I get you?"  
  
"Nothing that you can help me with, unless of course, you were smaller and with a Ring." answered Galadriel, a small smile on her face. "I am only jesting with you, Buffy Summers. I just want you to know you are safe here, from evil."  
  
Buffy blinked in surprise. "Do you think I am scared? No, I'm not scared… just… tired."  
  
The Lady nodded in understanding. "I know of what you mean. Months on your feet is tiresome, even for a powerful creature as yourself."  
  
"How did you- you know what? Never mind." Buffy sighed. She was way too tired to question her.  
  
No one spoke for awhile and Buffy began to absently pick at a bunch of fallen leaves that had somehow been blown in the center of the clearing, scattering across Buffy's feet and onto her long, silvery dress. Buffy heaved another sigh.  
  
"You don't have to stare at me, I know what you're thinking."  
  
Galadriel's face turned sober. "Do you?"  
  
Buffy nodded and gazed up at her. "You know why Sauron is after me and Frodo, and you are trying to read my mind for any signs of my weaknesses. Then you're going to tell me those weaknesses so that Sauron would have no way of getting to me, and I'll be on my way to merry land and fighting bad guys. Am I right, or am I right?"  
  
"Sort of. You see Buffy, no matter how many times you dream these subconscious thoughts, your aspirations will always keep you standing. And no great evil can overpower that." Galadriel's face softened and she reached out a steady hand to grasp her cheek lightly, a serene smile on her face. "I know of what you dream. And I know of your dire needs. But, will you accept my guidance for a way to your family and friends?"  
  
Buffy looked deep into the Elf's eyes, not in the least bit shaken by the pride held behind the blue depths of knowledge. Finally, Buffy swallowed a large lump in her throat and answered.  
  
"I made my vow to the Buffy- fellowship," she corrected quietly. "and I will not be returning home until I am done with helping Frodo to destroy the Ring."  
  
Galadriel nodded gravely and released the slayer. "Very well then. You are a committed woman, Buffy Summers. Very committed."  
  
Buffy frowned and stood abruptly when Galadriel made to move. She said nothing as Galadriel turned her head back.  
  
"Anything else I can help you with?"  
  
Buffy nodded slowly.   
  
"Can you stop talking in my head, please?"  
  
-----  
  
"I'm sorry." whispered Buffy, close to his ear.  
  
Legolas turned his head around slowly, watching the woman sit across from him, her legs stretched out.  
  
"Why? You are only acting the way you feel."  
  
"Yeah, and I feel like a jackass." She muttered with a grin. "Seriously, what can I do to make it up to you? I'm clean, I'm healthy, and so what if I'm a bit cranky from no sleep. I'm still up to doing anything!"  
  
Legolas grinned despite himself and leaned forwards, surprising Buffy when she felt the intense heat forming between them. Inches from her face, he looked down at her mouth.  
  
"A kiss." He murmured, his breath hot.  
  
"Wha- a kiss? No way. You already had one."  
  
"I didn't ask for one." He leaned forwards again, but Buffy held up her hand.  
  
She smirked. "I'm tired."  
  
"You are not!" He cried incredulously.  
  
Buffy stood with a shake of her head and purposely brushed passed his head, her hand grazing his neck.  
  
Legolas groaned and watched her go to her pallet beside the strange Faith. "You have no idea what you left me with, Buffy Summers." He said gently, hoping nothing was noticeable as he lay back on his own pallet, one thing on his mind as he went into a sleepless night, eyes wide and heart still pounding against his chest.  
  
next chapter has an intense rated R scene, so be prepared for some none- Buffy/Middle- earth moment heading your way. Review for now, and revelations are on their way! Galadriel has a lot more comments on Buffy than what you've saw already. Aw, don't you just love Buffy and Legolas together? I do! I do! 


	19. Finally

Ok, here's what you wanted, so take it and go away. KIDDING_!!!!_  
  
  
You know you're obsessed with Lord of the Rings when you yell at a six year old and call him 'Legolas' instead of 'Nicholas'. That goes to show you how much of a loser I am. Now, onto the steamy chapter you all have been waiting for. Oh, you can catch Orlando Bloom in the movie Troy when it comes out in May.   
  
I can't wait, he looks soooo cute… *****tattoos a loser sign on her forehead***** I wish I could type out a URL for the web site that I got great pictures from, but it won't let me. Just look something up on yahoo or google, because the pictures are _worth_ it, trust me. You get to see Orlando, (( normal Orlando, no blonde hair or blue eyes )) with his shirt off.  
  
It'll make your day, honestly. ;)  
  
  
  
CHAPTER NINETEEN: Finally  
  
  
  
_Buffy had a troubled sleep that night. Another nightmare came to her as soon as her eyes began to close, and to her mortification so did Legolas. Breathing heavily, Buffy looked up at the lean Elf standing in front of her, a suggestive look playing across his features and a smile tugging at his lips. This came to her as a surprise and she wasn't expecting him to reach down and lift her in his arms, and she was __definitely not expecting him to lay her abruptly down onto a pallet or to begin unfastening the buttons that held together his clothes.  
  
"What are you doing?" she breathed.  
  
"What does it look like I'm doing?" he asked, slipping off his shirt and allowing it to glide to the floor. "Care to unfasten my trousers? My hands are a bit shaky…"  
  
"Okay-" she answered quickly, but recovered herself. "-I mean, no! I'm not going to touch you. Now get off of me."  
  
Legolas grinned, pushing her further down into the mattress.  
  
"No can do, milady, I would be going against my needs."  
  
"Your _ _needs will be broken if you don't get off." even though her voice was demanding, she wished he wouldn't.  
  
Instead, a hand cupped her cheek and he brought her lips to his, capturing her in a slow kiss but coaxing into a passionate, impatient roll of their tongues. Emotion after emotion tugged at Buffy's heart as the smooth lips against her own continued to caress her face, her neck line, her neck and down towards her chest. There was absolutely no words to express the way she was feeling at the moment. Happy? Depressed? _ _Frisky? Yes, those three pretty much sums it all up.  
  
A growl emitted from Legolas, a grin plastering his face as he lowered himself on her.  
  
"You're as tempting as wine, my love…" he whispered. "I _ _have to taste you, explore you… make you mine."  
  
"Can't you… can't you make me yours…?" Buffy asked breathlessly.  
  
Legolas lowered his head close to hers, his breath hot against her neck as he nibbled on the delicate lob of her ear, and with a kiss at the freckle right behind it he said,  
  
"You're mine… forever."  
  
"I can't give you forever, Legolas. You know that." she said in between pants.  
  
Legolas slipped the front of Buffy's shirt down to her a waist, a thin smile creeping on his face.  
  
"Then give me now Buffy. Give me what you can _ _now."  
  
Obliging, Buffy turned over and buckled above him, the need of his burning hands against on her scorching body. And he did just that…_   
  
  
"Buffy?" Aragorn asked firmly.  
  
Buffy coughed in reply.  
  
"Do you not want breakfast? The Elves are waiting for Pippin… there's time."  
  
Buffy shook her head. "You're wrong Aragorn, there_ isn't _time."  
  
"Buffy… what's wrong?" Aragorn quickly went to her side, placing a comforting hand on her arm. "Did you have another dream?"  
  
"You can say that." she replied with a yawn. "but not really. I just didn't get enough sleep as I hoped on getting, but that doesn't matter. As long as you guys get sleep, I'll be fine."  
  
The ranger frowned deeply. "There is something wrong, I can feel it." he whispered, running a thumb down Buffy's obvious exhausted face, consumed of sleepless nights. "Have you been feeling like this lately?"  
  
By lately, he actually meant since Gandalf died. But Buffy knew better, and she shook her head roughly away from his touch.   
  
"I told you I was fine," she replied wearily. "I just need time to relax."  
  
"I don't like this food." Merry hissed, walking by. "Hey Sam, do me a favor?"  
  
Sam slammed down his cup of wine. "I am _not_ making you bacon later, Merry. I'm taking a break from my pots and pans, they are beginning to rust!"  
  
Laughter erupted from the other end of the dinner glade and a second later Gimli came tumbling out from a bush covered head to toe in dirt and mud. Legolas followed close by, clutching his stomach as he doubled over in pain from a good deal of laughing. The look on the Dwarf's face told everyone not to join Legolas in his humor, but the Hobbits had a hard time controlling their tittering.  
  
"What in the name of Gondor happened?" Boromir asked.  
  
"Nothing." Gimli muttered, shooting Legolas a look.  
  
But the Elf couldn't resist. "Three words!" he cried between laughing. "Stout archer, falling, earth's grime."  
  
"That's _five_ words actually." Buffy snapped, angry at how he was treating Gimli. "And I'd like to see you try and mine sometime soon. At least Gimli had the nerve to _try_ archery."  
  
Legolas' face fell.  
  
"Aye!" Gimli agreed. "That's _right_ Elf, I don't see you trying to exploit the art of mining!"  
  
Flabbergasted, Legolas turned from Buffy to Gimli in shock.  
  
Finally, his eyes remained on the Dwarf.  
  
"Does it look like we are anywhere near the mines, _Gim_li?" he spat.  
  
"We spent a great deal in Moria, you could of asked about mining then!" he spat back.  
  
"I would have if I _cared_ a great deal."  
  
"Then what makes you think I care about archery!"  
  
"You asked me to teach you!"  
  
"_Yes_, but not to ridicule me!"  
  
The Elf snorted. "If you wanted ridicule, I can give it to you! You're a half wit, loud mouthed nanus that could care _LESS_ of what other people are feeling!"  
  
"RIDICULE?" the Dwarf sputtered. "_Oh ho ho!_ You are speaking not ridicule my master, but only the description of what you are when you're trying to _MAKE A POINT!_"  
  
"Donkey!" Legolas shouted in outrage.  
  
"Nancy boy!" Gimli growled.  
  
"Zany gnome!"  
  
"Zany gnome?" Gimli repeated in confusion.  
  
"Alright, we all get the point!" Faith cried from beside Boromir. "Shut up already, you both are looking like jack asses without the help of each other's come backs."  
  
Legolas glared at Faith. "What makes you think you could just-"  
  
"Legolas, shut _up_." Buffy said loudly.  
  
Legolas set his jaw firmly and his fists were about to explode from being so tightly clenched together. But Buffy stared back up at him determinedly and grinned inwardly when he dropped his gaze.  
  
"I see that I am not wanted here…" he trailed off staring at the bright sky.  
  
Buffy rolled her eyes and couldn't help but sigh.  
  
"Stupid Elf, you _are_ welcomed here." Gimli said. "Now sit down and help me remove some of this filth."  
  
"Fine." he agreed, but his eyes remained fixed on Buffy.  
  
"B, wanna take a walk?" Faith said suddenly.  
  
Buffy frowned. "Why?"  
  
"Be_cause_ I want to go for a walk. Walks are nice." Faith said pointedly.  
  
Realization dawned on Buffy's chagrined face. "Oh that walk. Right. Let's go."  
  
Legolas and Boromir watched both women go with illusive desire, but the only one that actually made a move was the Elf, making sure he was unseen behind the trees.  
  
  
"This is the third time this morning," Buffy complained.  
  
"Well when you have to pee, you have to pee." Faith replied with a grin. "Oh besides, the tension between you and the Elf could make a reality show."  
  
"_Where_ are you getting your comments from?" Buffy asked incredulously. "You use to be so good at that kind of thing, what the hell happened?"  
  
Faith shrugged. "People change, things move on. I'm a different person with an eye-"  
  
"With an eye opener for Boromir." Buffy finished with irony.  
  
"What can I tell you? He's a mortal chunk of royalty." Faith stopped. "And he has a nice ass."  
  
"Oh just go already," snapped Buffy, unwilling to listen to Faith's further comments.  
  
While Faith _relieved_ herself, Buffy turned to the Golden Woods with a smile. For such a small amount of time spent here, she could definitely relate her liking comparability's to Sunnydale and Middle- earth. While Sunnydale was a definite plus because of fast food restaurants and public bathrooms, Middle- earth was much more clean and the air doesn't smell as foul or toxic when waking up in the morning. The woods weren't surrounded by much wild life, which Buffy was grateful for. Raccoons and slayers didn't really go together as well as one would like.  
  
Caught up in her thoughts, Buffy was unaware of the body in front of her and she walked straight into it.  
  
"Oohgn." groaned Buffy. "Sorry Faith, didn't realise you were done."  
  
"I am not Faith, nor am I done with what I was doing."  
  
"Oh, sorry Legolas." Buffy muttered. "Where is she?"  
  
"She left." when Buffy got up and looked at him, she noticed the dark look in his eyes and noted that they were _not_ meant in greeting. Blushing furiously for some odd reason, she dusted the leaves off of her dress and attempted to look busy.   
  
"Why- why did she leave?"  
  
"I told her to." he replied.  
  
Buffy did a double look. "Why, I was walking with her!"  
  
The look he gave her was suggestive. "Care to walk with me."  
  
"I guess…" she trailed off looking anxious.  
  
"You guess?" he laughed. "Good, guessing is good." His arm slipped around her waist and he pulled her closer to him, enjoying the feeling of her small body against him. He leaned into her. "You smell so good…"  
  
"Compared to what?" She asked and suddenly gasped. "I don't usually say this but, is that Lembas in your pocket or are you just happy to see me?"  
  
"_Oh_." he groaned, pressing the small of her back further forwards. "You have _no_ idea."  
  
To be quite frank with you, Buffy was not ready on feeling Legolas' erection touching her through his clothes, nor was she ready for the fact that _she_ caused that erection and wanted to act upon it. Her fingers arched forwards suddenly, unwilling to stop as they continued to explore the strong muscle underneath Legolas' shirt. His shudder made Buffy tense and she knew that she was ready for him to take her for a walk.  
  
Legolas' predication of what Buffy might do to him because of the sudden contact came to a surprise as him when he found out that she wanted _him_ as badly as he wanted _her_.  
  
Buffy grabbed Legolas firmly by the waist all in a hurry, pushing him firmly against a tree as her hands struggled with the buttons on his clothing. While this was going on a rather boyish grin plastered the Elf's face as he watched in pleasure and foolish fatigue as Buffy gave in at trying to pry off his complicated clothes and began working on her dress.  
  
Becoming aware of her actions, Legolas quickly began to slip off his garments and place them gently onto the side, waiting patiently for Buffy to unlace the lacing around her bodice.  
  
"Do you need help?" he taunted.  
  
Startled, Buffy looked up to see a not so clothed Legolas.  
  
"Wow." she gawked. "You're as hot without clothes as you are with them." she said, amazed at the reaction her body had towards his nakedness. Then bravely, she added, "Care to help me get out of my clothes?"  
  
"Can do." resonated Legolas, a hearty growl forming in the back of his throat.  
  
"_Can not._"  
  
Legolas stopped nibbling on her chest and looked up.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I didn't say anything." Buffy frowned, wanting him to continue.  
  
"But you- never mind." he grinned against her neck, moving towards her jaw line and to her lips. "Now let this be a lesson to you if you insult me again," he teased, locking their lips together in a hungry attempt to taste each other with the roll of their tongues. Moaning against him, Buffy laid the palm of her hands against his chest and laughed when he lifted her up and planted her firmly onto his knees, rotating so that he was now leaning against her, pinning her against the tree and taking his tongue so it was exploring the lobe of her-  
  
"_Let go of her!_" demanded a threatening voice.  
  
Legolas reluctantly let go of Buffy, dropping her onto the bark of the tree.  
  
"OW! Why did you do that for?" she asked angrily.  
  
"How did you carry your voice like that?" Legolas cried.  
  
"Carrying of _what_ voice? Legolas… are you feeling well? We could just do this another time…"  
  
"NO!" he fumed, but then lowered his voice. "No, I have been patient for awhile now, I cannot be any longer."  
  
Buffy grinned and brought Legolas to his knees. "Then shut up and kiss me."  
  
"_NO DON'T, LEGOLAS GREENLEAF!_"  
  
Legolas' nose poked Buffy in the eye from being startled at the booming voice.  
  
"That may not be you, but there is definitely a voice." He snapped.  
  
"And it obviously doesn't want this to happen." Buffy mumbled, rubbing her eye.  
  
"_Legolas Thrandullion, come to me NOW_." boomed the voice.  
  
Legolas sighed, recognizing that voice of Galadriel. Buffy saw the look of resignation and touched his cheek gently, hoping that he felt the warmth in her touch and to agree on continuing where he left off. But he shook his head and stood, looking down the windy path of the Golden Wood.  
  
"Legolas?" she called after him.  
  
"I will see you at the camp! There is someone who I have to see." and he was gone.  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	20. Pulled under

Ok well… in means of becoming a new set of digitized numbers in chapters (Chapter twenty, hurrah!), I have added something extra in this chapter that I think you will like. Keep reviewing, and thank you, _THANK_ you to those of you that took the time to tell me what you think so far along. I greatly appreciate it.  
  
Yikes! A delay in updating, and big apologies to that. You want my excuse don't you? Well to make a long story short, my pets for over three years were taken away from me, my grandmother has fallen ill, homework is hectic, and I've had a large case of semi- reader's block. Here's your chapter all ready, and I'm definite you'll like it. Especially what will involve in such a short period of time. ^^  
  
HAPPY GOBBLE GOBBLE DAY!  
  
Treat your turkeys as they would treat you. :D  
  
  
CHAPTER TWENTY: Pulled under.  
  
  
  
  
By the time Buffy returned to camp, everyone was fixing their pallets and laying out pillows.  
  
"Buffy?" Aragorn asked softly.  
  
"Talking to someone? Yeah right, I bet he's with some Elf lady with bigger boobs and better tracking skills!" Angry, Buffy kicked at the dirt.  
  
"What has happened?" Aragorn whispered. "What did Legolas do? And _why_ is your dress so wrinkled — "  
  
"We were in the middle of something," Buffy muttered. "and he left. Just like _that_, and he had the dignity to tell me to wait for him? Sorry, but I am not waiting for _any_body anymore. I wait and I wait, and what happens? I get torn in half, and one part of me goes that way, and the other goes this way. It gets really annoying, almost like when someone keeps poking you in the side and after awhile it gets to you…. You know?"  
  
The ranger sighed. "In a way, I do. What were you two in the middle of, anyway?"  
  
Buffy narrowed her eyes. "I don't go snooping in yours and Arwen's business, do I?"  
  
"I am simply asking…" he trailed off when Buffy walked away.  
  
"Faith!" Buffy shouted. "Faith where are you?"  
  
No answer came as Buffy searched her bed pallet, the place where she likes to watch Boromir, and the tall white tree that she was usually perched under when taking a nap. Buffy sighed.  
  
"Where the hell can she be?" she wondered.  
  
Giggling caught her attention. Buffy's head snapped to the side.  
  
"Faith?" she whispered.  
  
More giggling, this time followed closely by a distinctive _male_ growl.  
  
"Oh, Faith. You are my savior… My— my one and only!"  
  
"What's my name, big guy?" Faith whispered in chiseled pleasure. "Say my name."  
  
"_FAITH!_" was the shrill reply. "Faith is my mistress, Faith is my courtesan from the very haven's above. Oh beautiful Faith, how you make my knees weak, my head spin, my erect burning in my groins—"  
  
Buffy didn't allow herself to listen to the perceptible foreplay carrying on between none of than Faith and Boromir. Feeling revolted from hearing _way_ too much of the heavy dialogue, Buffy decided to change her paths and left the tree bivouac to clear her mind out from Legolas and especially from the unwanted image of Boromir naked.  
  
Sighing, Buffy jogged on top a hill and reached for a withy branch, pulling herself on top of the knoll and down another golden path. Golden trees lined up down as far as the eye can see, sun light barely filtering through the careening leaves and branches. The wind, Buffy noticed, had become fearfully heavy and strong as they welcomed their stay in Lothlórien.  
  
Not noticing that the path had divided into two separate ways, Buffy walked straight into a firm body and fell back into a flock of wracked up foliage.  
  
"My lady," murmured a voice. "are you all right? I apologize, I was not watching where I was going."  
  
Buffy blew leaves out of her mouth and looked up. "No problemo, I was the one that wasn't watching where I was going. I tend to do that since this place is like… so mystical and everything."  
  
Haldir smiled and risen a brow. "Troubled thoughts, hmm?"  
  
Buffy ran a hand through her hair and grinned. "Yeah, sort of."  
  
"Here, let me help you up." Haldir said, reaching down a hand and gently lifting Buffy out of the pile of leaves. "You are as light as a feather!" he added in astonishment.  
  
Buffy shrugged. "I get that a lot. Hey- aren't you that guy who led us through Lórien?"  
  
"I get that a lot," Haldir teased. "but aye, I am. Haldir some call me, but usually it is just Haldir. Care to tell me where you were heading on such a lovely evening, when you can be sharing it with the Prince of Mirkwood?"  
  
"I would but— how do you know about us?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Because you just told me." Haldir replied, throwing his head back and laughing. "Also because it is so bluntly obvious that even a Dwarf could tell!"  
  
Buffy made a face. "What's the deal with Dwarves anyway? Gimli seems like a nice guy, why don't Elves lay off with the whole discrimination thing? It's very annoying,"  
  
Haldir frowned. "Something's that you have grown up upon remain the same even when those years have long passed, and choices are no longer made for you. I cannot help the way Elves are, my lady, it is simply a… a…"  
  
"Thing?" Buffy finished with a nod. "I know exactly what you're talking about. It's like, one moment you have two people deciding things for you and the next you're on your own. And some of those things I can't even remember! One moment you are the only child, the next minute you have a younger sister that you have no recollection of having. And you have no idea what I'm talking about, do you?"  
  
Haldir laughed again. "Actually, I enjoy listening to you talk."  
  
Buffy smiled and stood in front of the Elf for what felt like ages. Awkwardly she begun smoothing down the front of her dress and picked at leaves from the inside of her cleavage, not bothering to notice that Haldir was making soft noises.   
  
Looking up slowly, Buffy was confronted by the Elf playing a flute, a deep look passing over his face as his long fingers entwined with the small instrument. Buffy smiled and watched in silent admiration.  
  
When Haldir had finished, he was caught by Buffy's strong scrutiny and smiled.  
  
"Care to try?" he asked gently.  
  
"Huh? Me?" Buffy raised her eyebrows. "No, I can barely play the harmonica so I don't expect to be any good with the flute. But that was lovely Haldir, you're good at it."  
  
"I try my best," he said, though his eyes were agleam with pride. "You seem an interesting lady, Buffy Summers. Care to take the rest of the path with me? I am in dire need of a fair Lady's company."  
  
Buffy was ready to oblige but something had caught her ear, and she turned her head around wildly. Nothing but the leafy path was in front of her face as she observed her surroundings, the trees, the earth's floor and back to Haldir's calm yet pleading face. Feeling herself smile again, Buffy nodded her head and took a step closer to the Elf.  
  
"Sure, I feel like being in someone's company." she said, and they both made their way down the path.  
  
Little did they know that they were being watched, and Legolas tore a branch in half in anger. How dare Haldir of Lórien take Buffy away from him! He had been following her when he had felt her discomfort below a hill, and there he had wanted to jump out and comfort her. Yet something stopped him, perhaps the ringing voice of Galadriel in his head. And it was there that Haldir had snatched her away from him so greedily, and there was where Legolas remained as he recalled the confrontation with the Lady of the Wood.  
  
  
  
Legolas was sure that what the Lady was to tell him would be about Buffy, but he was not expecting her to be in front of a stone pedestal with such a sedate looking upon her face. Her voice seemed so rigid and angry in his head. Gazing at the Elf as he approached her, his heart gave a lurch when seeing her eyes. They were so cold… so lost.  
  
"My Lady?" Legolas asked uneasily.  
  
Galadriel made no sign of hearing him, and took a step towards a pitcher of water just beside the pedestal.  
  
"You have given me quite a fright in my woods just a few moments ago, Legolas Greenleaf." she murmured, though her voice was mildly pleasant. "But the slayer is an endured soul, she has spirit. But you, my dear Elf… you have thrown the stone too far master Elf. And you have drowned in her eyes."  
  
Legolas shuddered from the knowledge Galadriel held with his reasons with Buffy. Was she truly staring into his mind, reading his thoughts and corrupting his feelings? He had not bothered to question his own mind as his eyes caught the Lady pouring water into the pedestal. He took a frightened step forwards.  
  
Galadriel focused on the Woodland Elf again, her scrutiny strong.  
  
"What are your feelings for her, Thrandullion?" she asked gently.  
  
"I love her, or so I think." He thought for a moment. "Yes… I love her."  
  
"That is an ill burden." Galadriel stated curiously, tilting her head to the side. "Yet… I wonder, if she feels the same feelings as you do for her?"  
  
"Of course she does," Legolas whispered, his eyes narrowing. "why wouldn't she?"  
  
Galadriel heaved her shoulders softly. "Many men has passed in her time, Elf, maybe as many as you. And one treaded the same as you, a love filled with passion and remorse. For he too was immortal."  
  
"I am different!" Legolas cried. "I care for her, for more than just passion. There is no remorse in our relationship!"  
  
"No?" Galadriel asked dangerously. "Can you be certain, for the mirror tells me otherwise!"  
  
Legolas' eyes were caught unaware of the agleam pedestal and its containing. Inside was the poured water, shining underneath the darkening sky and tinkering in a silvery glow. The Elf was contorted with several emotions as Galadriel beckoned him forwards. What shall he see? What will he feel?  
  
Looking up at the Lady for an explanation, she remained impassive. Legolas licked the tip of his lip as he clutched the edge of the pedestal with care, his eyes boring into the mirrored water.  
  
And there he saw a woman and a young girl. Dawn, perhaps? They were holding hands and staring off into the night sky, a purple flash blinding it as a figure came billowing down, hitting its target and destroying the property. His throat in his mouth, Legolas leaned closer, the fallen figure becoming clearer as debris condensed in the air.  
  
Buffy.  
  
His heart lurched again and his eyes widened.  
  
"Buffy!" he exclaimed, reaching in to touch her disemboweled face. Water was what he touched as he withdrew his hand, tumbling backwards as he regained his composure. Wildly, Legolas looked up at a grave Galadriel. "What had happened to her Lady!" he demanded breathlessly.  
  
"She has died." she whispered. "By death is how she came to us,"  
  
"Died?" Legolas frowned. "Death…? But she is the slayer, my lady. Powerful, withstanding to death if chance may occur! How could she have died if she is with us?"  
  
Galadriel closed her eyes for a moment, reopening them and startling Legolas from the doleful look appearing there. She sighed and ran a hand into the rumpling water, her eyes searching for any emotion. Then she answered.  
  
"It is a simple answer, dear Elf. It is a simple observation. _This_ is _her_ hell, and whether she may come out of it alive I do not know. Because if the slayer dies among us in Middle- earth, she shall truly have no place for her soul. It will remain lost in a nether region, far away from here. And you will lose her,"  
  
  
  
  



	21. Teleëa in Lothlórien

**Jacqueline Rex: **I know and I mean to update sooner but there are certain things in life that isn't based around this story. I will post as soon as possible, just keep reviewing please**_._ :)  
**

  
AGAIN! You guys ROCK.**  
**

  


CHAPTER TWENTY ONE: Teleëa in Lothlórien  


  
  


The wind whistled in the air and it sounded through the leaves as Buffy strained her ears for any twinge of movement anywhere around her. But sensing nothing, she relaxed against the branch and laid back against the tree, warm winter's rays of sunlight pouring against her face. As soon as she allowed her eyes to close in comfortable resignation, strong hands wrapped around her shoulders and pulled her onto another branch and into the lap of a blonde haired Elf.

  


"Nice one." Buffy said breathlessly. "I nearly fell out of the tree _and_ nearly had a heart attack. What else can you do?"

  


Haldir grinned excitedly, a gleam tinting his eyes and making Buffy shudder with response. And that was what he had expected her to do as his hands wrapped more tightly around her hips, straddling her in his lap and bringing her closer.

  


"Anything you desire, my _lady_." Haldir answered, cupping her cheek and bringing her face closer to his. "But I can also do so much with my mouth… like a kiss."

  


"You're going to kiss me." it wasn't a question.

  


Haldir's eyes lit up in surprise and for a moment he was stunned by her blunt statement. Then he lowered his eyes and tilted her head so Buffy's nose was gently pressing against his cheek, their lips barely touching when out came a sharp pitched voice.

  


"An Elven maid there was of old, a shining star by day: Her mangle white was hemmed with gold, her shoes of silver gray. A star was bound upon her brows, a light was on her hair. As sun upon the olden boughs in Lórien the fair!"

  


"Legolas." Buffy said with a sigh.

  


"Her hair was long, her limbs were white, and fair she was and free; And in the wind she went as light as leaf of linden tree. Beside the falls of Nimrodel, by water clear and cool, her voice as falling silver fell into the shining pool."

  


"Who is he singing about?" Buffy asked.

  


"Nimrodel the fair." Haldir answered with chafe. "Apparently Legolas Greenleaf would rather not have us alone in the tree. Shall we go?"

  


"Elf what do you think you're doing!" came Gimli's voice, huffed and angry. "You promised me more archery catastrophe and you're here snooping around singing like a nit wit!"

  


"I am not snooping," Legolas spat back. "I am singing of Nimrodel the-"

  


"Don'tchu give me that banquet song of Elves load of Uruk- Hai bunkum, you know damned well you were sneaking around," Buffy heard Gimli shift through some leaves and land onto the ground with a heavy thump. "Buffy you may come out now, supper is being served."

  


"We better go before the Hobbits get to the first course." Buffy said with a grin, removing herself from Haldir's warm embrace and falling gracefully next to Legolas. "Not snooping around _are_ you?" she asked through gritted teeth.

  


Legolas went to answer with a better denote but was forced to close his mouth when Haldir landed beside Buffy, a hand immediately wrapping around her waist and draping against her thighs. Buffy said nothing of this as she was use to the intimate positions her and Haldir had continued to share. 

  


Over their share of time together in Lothlórien, the two had grown closer together in ways that Buffy could have never imagined happening, especially with her time spent in Middle- earth. But somehow the rejection from Legolas, the loss of her home and the loss of _finding_ a way home all fell together and she sought Haldir for that missing comfort.

  


And her hand found his.

  


"Anything else we need to know?" Buffy asked.

  


"Perhaps I am the one who isn't being informed on things." Legolas replied doggedly.

  


"Maybe you're the one who doesn't know how to take _no_ as an answer," Buffy said.

  


"Perhaps you are the one who needs to assure your decisions!" Legolas exclaimed.

  


"Maybe you're the one who needs to open his big head and realize that you can't get everything you want!" Buffy shouted, turning around and walking away briskly.

  


Haldir set his jaw firmly and crossed his arms. "For Elbereth's sake Legolas, you are nearly three thousand years of age. Perhaps you should act it and set a firmer example when it comes down to the members of your household."

  


"Funny," Legolas said with a step closer to Haldir. "because sometimes I feel like the only one who is acting normal around here. Your relationship with the slayer is folly, it can't be taken seriously. You are an Elf, she is mortal." his eyes shifted downwards as he eyed the other Elf strongly, and as his eyes fell back onto his face, the expression remained impassive. "Chances for seeing her again lies thin. She may die."

  


Haldir's eyes flashed dangerously.

  


"Then I shall die as well." and he left with a swift throw of his robe.

  


Gimli watched the exchange and paused.

  


"I figured _you_ and the lass would have ended in a hitch," he said once Haldir had left ear shot. "but I suppose people change and you ought to as well."

  


"There's no time for feelings Gimli." Legolas said softly. "Our lives are yet doomed. We may yet come out of this alive, but for Buffy and the ring bearer I can only pray to Iluvatar. Let us go,"

  


  
*** * ***

  


The luminous glows streaming along the mallorn trees provided light for the dinner alfresco, light music playing in the background as Elves and Hobbits entered the dance floor with the clapping of their hands. Buffy smiled at the orchestra, doubting that this was anything like The Bronze, and hesitated as to whether or not she should join them and make an ass out of herself in front of the Galadhrim.

  


"You had your fair share at drinking B," Faith said reassuringly, Boromir's hand stroking her leg from under the woodland console. "just go and have fun, you've been workin' your ass off for only God knows how long!"

  


Buffy paused. "I can't," she protested.

  


"Yeah you can!" Faith shouted, giving Buffy a light push towards the middle of the timber floor.

  


"My wine glass is likely to be empty in a few minutes!" Buffy shouted back. "Maybe I'll just go get more while the music people take a break."

  


"The music people never take a break." barked a semi conscious Gimli. "you best go on the dance floor and have a chaffing good time!"

  


"But Haldir isn't here." Buffy said with a frown. "I'll go look for him…"

  


"No you don't!" Faith said with a laugh, grabbing hold of her hands and leading her to the dancing Elves. "Let's show them how we do it at Sunnydale!"

  


"I don't think bang dancing is suitable in Middle- earth Faith," Buffy said doubtfully. "But I trust you."

  


As the two women centered the floor near the orchestra, Legolas sat watching them with grave silence. Boromir watched from beside him as well, though his eyes were ever watchful on Faith.

  


"You care for the woman?" Legolas asked gently.

  


"I have known no other strange and alluring as Faith." Boromir answered with a nod. "Aye, I know if it's not love then it is most definitely attraction."

  


"Attraction." Legolas agreed, his eyes falling on Buffy.

  


Her body was moving in graceful adulterant movements, her slender body forming curves that he had by all odds noticed in her Hobbit clothing. Never the less, the dancing was without doubt erotic and foreign to his Elven eyes, and if it wasn't for the firm grip at the edge of the table he was sure to loose control and do something irrational.

  


Fighting the urge to take her away from everyone and take her as his own, his eyes focused on who was approaching her. Long blonde hair gently fluxed behind her back and she caught the gaze of the Prince, a sad smile on her face, and turned back to Buffy, an arm going on her shoulder.

  


Legolas' heart lurched at the thought of what The Lady of the Wood had to say to the slayer.

  


"Yeah?" Buffy asked.

  


"I must have a word with you Buffy," Galadriel said softly.

  


"Uh…" she gave Faith a hard look. "Sure."

  


"Over to the trees, my dear." she added when Buffy did not move.

  


"What is it?" Buffy asked worriedly.

  


Galadriel smiled to lull Buffy's concern. "I have come to give you something for your duties to the Fellowship."

  


"Deed of conveyance?" Buffy said then shook her head. "Never mind. What is it that you have to give me?"

  


"For your honor I give you the jewel of Teleëa ***** of Rhûn *****, North of Lothlórien." Galadriel answered with a smile.

  


But Buffy was dubious. "You're giving me _jewelry? _ Ok seriously, all those new dresses were nice and those warm baths were _very_ nice -" _considering I shared them mostly with Haldir_ "- but I can't accept jeweler- oooh!"

  


Galadriel had extended her hand while Buffy carried on with her blithering, a light green pentagon shaped jewel lying flat out in the palm of her pale hand. It was something Buffy had never seen before and it was almost too real to look at.

  


Usually she would pass off at jewelry especially when it was given to her by a person she had just met, who so happens to be the most powerful Elf in the world, but seeing how it was a gift and how it shone very prettily under the moonlight Buffy took it in her hand, eyes still round like saucers.

  


"It's beautiful," Buffy said in awe. "how much did this cost?"

  


"Cost?" Galadriel repeated.

  


"Oh sorry, I forgot the rules of gift giving. Never ask how much it costs, especially something like _this_." Buffy's eyes were round again as she looked back up at Galadriel. "Excuse my french, but _damn_, thank you. Uh… I don't know what else to say but, thank you thank you!"

  


Buffy wrapped her arms around The Lady and squeezed tightly, even though Galadriel struggled awkwardly in the tight hold. 

  


"Would you like to know how it works?" She attempted.

  


"Works?" Buffy said in surprise. "I don't think it _needs_ to do anything more but look good, but okay. Shoot."

  


Galadriel said nothing and Buffy frowned.

  


"Well are you going to tell me?"

  


"You shall find out soon enough Slayer," Galadriel said, softly placing her hand in Buffy's and lifting the jewel to her heart. "Place it around your neck at all times, never take it off for sometimes our greatest powers aren't strength enough to save our own lives… and the lives around you."

  


"That's something to think about." Buffy whispered, looking down at the Teleëa.

  


"Go then, everyone awaits you." Galadriel took Buffy by the chin and lifted her face towards her and laid a soft kiss on her forehead. "You shall do well Buffy of Sunnydale, I am sure of it. _But never take off that jewel_."

  


  
*** * *  
  
  
**

Buffy couldn't sleep that night, like all the other nights she lay awake thinking about things. But this time her mind was focused on the jewel against her neck, glistering brightly at the neckline of her dress.

  


The noises around her faded as her fingers tapped lightly against the Teleëa.

  


"That's a lovely gem, Buffy." Legolas whispered from the other end of the talan. "It adorns your skin. It fits you."

  


Buffy nodded, unaware that she was being watched. "I know. That's the scary part."

  


Legolas hesitated. "I suppose you and Haldir are officially… hooked?"

  


"Haldir didn't give me this, Legolas." Buffy said sharply. "Galadriel actually did and it's a gift for my, uh- it's just a gift, okay?"

  


Legolas nodded and knew not to press the matter of the jewel on.

  


"We will be leaving tomorrow, you should get some rest." he said softly.

  


"No, I'm fine." Buffy said.

  


Legolas hesitated, his eyes falling where the jewel lay against her chest. "Buffy," he said firmly, "can you tell me what you last remember happening before coming here. Can you tell me what went on?"

  


Buffy's face fell and she looked up to meet his gaze.

  


"I don't think I have the time to explain it all to you, but have you ever had the feeling that you could be two places at once?" Buffy asked.

  


"No, I haven't." Legolas replied uneasily. "But what are you trying to say?"

  


Buffy took a deep breath and wrapped her hand around her jewel. 

  


"I've been having these feelings, these dreams that maybe I'm not _really_ here." Buffy said. "Like… I am in some kind of dream state and I can't wake up. If you really think about it it gets your mind going and I just can't stop thinking about it ever since Gandalf died."

  


"Is that an answer to my question?" Legolas asked, raising an eyebrow.

  


Buffy sighed and looked back up at him. "No."

  


"If you don't want to talk about it, that's fine." Legolas said quickly.  


  


"I do want to talk about it!" Buffy protested. "But I _can_'_t_."

  


Legolas nodded and drew himself up on his elbows. "When you need to talk, I am here."  


  


"So is everybody else," Buffy added miserably, closing her eyes to a dark sleep.  


  


  
*** Teleëa** isn't really a jewel in the history based around Tolkien's work and everything, but I felt like maybe _I_ should make something up and Teleëa is what I came up with. It'll be based around further into the parts of Buffy's time in Middle- earth, so keep an eye opener for the Teleëa.  


  
*** Rhûn** is where the Easterlings are (were) and they'll have a part in the story too. But I can't say too much because I don't want to ruin anything. Be patient, and sorry for the delay _again_.  



	22. Taken no more time

Apologies for the longer chapter, I just thought it would be a sin if I divided it into two different ones. Anyway, this is it, the finale. The _grand_ finale. The last chapter. The stopping point. The closing certain. The conclusion. . . well not the conclusion, but what are you complaining for? Part two will be out soon. It isn't like I am going to _stop_ the story line so spontaneously. Sheesh people! **:)**

  


  
CHAPTER TWENTY TWO: Taken. . . no more time.

  


  


  
"Your father?" Buffy asked softly.

  
"What of my father?" Legolas asked impatiently. "He is the King, what do you expect from him? To be a loving father and resistant to what _he_ expects is right for me?"

  
"He sounds. . ." Buffy looked away woefully. ". . . like my father."

  
Legolas seemed surprised by this and thought for on what he could say, "You had a mother, didn't you?"

  
"Yes, I _had_ a mother." Buffy turned her eyes to him and frowned. "She died awhile ago from a disease that's common to most humans. I suppose you don't know what a tumour is, do you?"

  
"It sounds terrible, whatever it is." Legolas said, and without realising it his hand found hers and he gave it a light squeeze for assurance. "My mother had died also, when I was younger."

  
"Do you think about her often?" Buffy asked softly, unaware of their hands.

  
Legolas smiled gravely, "Too often actually, as much I can spare. She was a big part of my life. . . especially when my father hadn't been there for me when I needed him. But a mother can do so much, right?"

  
"Right." Buffy agreed and there was a pause. "Legolas,"

  
"Yes?" he murmured softly, his eyes scanning the soft spring in front of them.

  
"How- how did your mother die?"

  
Legolas' soft face changed so suddenly, so quickly that Buffy felt a lurch in her stomach and quickly regretted every asking him anything about his mother. Becoming aware of their twined hands, Buffy pulled away quickly.

  
"Look, I'm sorry." Buffy apologised. "Sometimes my mouth opens and it has a hard time closing."

  
"Why did you pull away?" Legolas asked worriedly. "I am willing to tell you, if you can sit still and not be. . . well, disturbed by my touch. I like touching you,"

  
Buffy swallowed a lump in her throat and reluctantly scooted closer to him, letting her hand catch his in hesitance and she smiled comfortingly budging him to continue.

  
"So what happened to her?" she asked softly.

  
"It was a long time ago. . . I was only a child. . . father told her that the weather had changed for a purpose and that the Lady of Imladris was waiting for her." he took a moment to think this over. "She did not know that the Lady was to travel over the Undying Lands to the Valinor, so she was ready to go the following day. . . but the party had never reached Imladris before they were flooded out near the mountains. And that was when the spiders came,"

  
Buffy's eyebrow furrowed, "Spiders? Big spiders or little spiders?"

  
"Big spiders." Legolas answered.

  
"I've have trouble with spiders in school before but-" realising she wasn't closing her mouth again, she apologised. "Keep going, I'm listening. Somehow."

  
"The spiders came. . ." Legolas continued. "Without notice to my mother's guards, but they were no help even if they did hear them coming. Because of the flood, the spiders were drawn to it and they were attracted to their scents. Days later a messenger set out to Imladris and came across their bodies. . . mangled. . . torn. . . dead."

  
Buffy pursed her lips in understanding and softly ran her thumb against his hand, her eyes compassionate when he looked back at her. His face was impassive but inside his body was aching with desire for more than just her thumb to caress his body.

  
"I. . ." Legolas was choked with emotion. "I came across her body. It was. . . horrible."

  
"I was the first to see my mother's dead body too." Buffy said. "I know how you feel."

  
There was finally a gleam in Legolas' eyes and he closed the distance between them, his hand coiling through the strands of her golden hair and bringing his face to bury within it. She smelled of Lothlórien's woodland scent, and it engulfed him as his other hand cupped her cheek and brought her face near his, their lips barely touching and enlightening a shudder from Buffy that she felt all the way to her toes.

  
"It seems that you are the only one that knows, Buffy." he whispered, kissing her on the lips. "That understands. . ." he kissed her more tenderly and lightly ran his tongue against her bottom lip. ". . . the way I feel. . ." he laid her back against the soft grass and ran a hand under her dress, working his way to her waist. ". . . the certain way I want things. . ." his long fingers ran themselves against her breast, and Buffy arched her hips into his groin. ". . . and I want you Buffy. . ."

  
"Legolas," Buffy moaned, her eyes fluttering close.

  
"Do you want me Buffy?" Legolas asked seductively.

  
Buffy swallowed deeply and opened her eyes. "What do I want?" she whispered. "I want to feel loved."

  
"Say you want _me_, Buffy." Legolas persisted. "Say my name Buffy, say you want Legolas, not Haldir."

  
"But I want. . ." Buffy hissed in a breath when Legolas' teeth gnawed on her neck. ". . . I want you."

  


**----**

  


"Buffy!" Haldir called the following morning.

  
Buffy's tired eyes looked up and smiled in time as Haldir approached, his arms wrapping around her waist and swinging her in the air.

  
"I have been meaning to talk to you," he continued, settling her down. "about us."

  
"What about us?" Buffy asked worriedly. Had he seen anything last night? She hoped not.

  
"There is one gift that I have wanted to share with you since I laid eyes on your fair beauty." he said and took her hands in his. "I want to bind you to me."

  
Buffy's eyes narrowed, "Excuse me? _Bind_? Haldir I don't know what sort of thing you are into but I can assure you that I'm not into anything that deals with bindings and. . . stuff."

  
"What sort of 'thing' do you think I am talking about?" Haldir asked. "I can assure that humans do it as well."

  
"Are you talking about having sex?" Buffy said dryly.

  
"Sex?! Sex, indeed!" Haldir looked appalled, and for once Buffy was the one to give the weird look. "Sex is such a foul way of putting it, my dear, that is why we say bondage instead. I - I want to _bind_ you, not sex you"

  
"Like that sounds any better." Buffy said, and could have laughed if Haldir wasn't so persistent as he pushed her gently against him, leaning her body against a tree as his lips stroked her own in a gentle motion.

  
She was glad that they weren't anywhere near where the others were loading up the boats, because the situation had finally adapted to each other's body heat as Haldir and Buffy fell to the floor, wrapped in each other's arms and kissing in soft patterns and Haldir offered soft whispers to ease the mood. He had never felt this much lust for anyone before. 

  
Buffy was glad he was holding onto her because she was sure that if he wasn't she'd probably not know what to do. To be quite honest, she didn't want to do this. Not now.

  
But thoughts distracted her from what really was going on.

  
Angel had been her first, definitely not her last.

  
_Spike doesn_'_t count_, she chided herself before the thought flashed through her mind. _And that thing with Dawn_'_s little boyfriend doesn_'_t count either, I was_ _under a stupid spell_.

  
_Are you sure it was a spell?_

  
Buffy cringed against his mouth, but didn't let him pull back.

  
_Yes I_'_m sure it was a spell. Willow nearly raped him and look at what **she** is!_

  
_She **can** be bi sexual, y_'_know_.

  
Haldir's hand moved to her thigh but she brought it back to her hip, angry with her inner sentient.

  
_What are you getting at?_ she thought angrily.

  
_Um, well. . . seeing if you_'_re ready to have sex. I mean, it has been almost a day since you have had sex__ and Haldir does mean something to you? Right? All those other guys were like toys, you played with them and eventually you got bored. But Haldir. . . pretty, pretty Haldir. An Elf no less! Did you even think twice when you started this infatuation that he was hm. . . let_'_s see. . . IMMORTAL?! What is your deal with immortals anyway? Are they much BIGGER then mortals or something?_

__Buffy paused, stricken with a sudden pain.

  
"You stopping shall kill me, Haldir murmured against her.

  
"Haldir get off of me," Buffy choked out. "_NOW_."

  
"Buffy?" Haldir asked worriedly, standing with her and stilling her when she made to leave. "What is wrong with you, I thought you wanted this as much as I."

  
"Apparently not." Buffy muttered but shook her head. "It's not you. It's me," how many times have she heard that before? "I can't do this, I'm tired." she finished lamely.

  
"What were you doing last night that has made you so tired?" Haldir asked suspiciously.

  
Buffy sputtered and crossed her arms in defence. "What's _that_ suppose to mean?"

  
"It is meant as a question, so answer it." he demanded.

  
"Fine, you want my answer?" Buffy snapped angrily. "Fine. I can't do this, okay? You are an Elf Haldir, I'm. . . the Slayer, aka not an immortal. I can't be infatuated with someone who I'll probably won't even see again, and if we do see each other again I can't be involved with you. I wish this was different Haldir, really. I was already involved with someone who couldn't stop time. I'm. . . sorry."

  
But Spike's words from her dream came back to her as she walked away.

  
_"Immortality."_

__"Were you fooling yourself or him?" a voice asked and she started at it.

  
"I don't think that's any of your business, but I wasn't fooling anyone." Buffy said defensively. "There is absolutely no foolishness going on around here."

  
"I was thinking, that perhaps you would like to share a boat?" Legolas asked, reluctant to follow her.

  
"Y'know," Buffy said softly. "you don't have to follow me because of. . . what happened last night."

  
"What happened last night?" he whispered, grabbing onto her arm. "Tell me."

  
"Nothing _happened_ last night." she spat. "so get off and leave me alone."

  
"You act embarrassed!" Legolas exclaimed. "yet I wonder whose name it was that you called out last night!"

  
"Lower your voice, you know how good Elves' hearing are." Buffy said, grabbing onto his arm and forcefully shoving him away from the crowd. "And anyway, you told me to do those things. And I was still. . . not sober from dinner."

  
"Your desiring yells were not slurred to me." Legolas taunted.

  
"Why am I even having this conversation with you for?" Buffy said with a sigh. "Whatever happened between us, whatever occurred that night, I'm sure it'll never happen again."

  
Buffy brushed pass him and moved towards the boats.

  
"Can you be so sure?" Legolas called out to her and added silently, "I'll have you again. . . I am desirable."

  
"Legolas. . ." Pippin said uneasily. "I know I shouldn't have been listening or nothing, but can you get off my bag? The lembas is going to get squished."

  


**----**

  


"I can't do this Faith." Buffy whispered, coming in line beside her. "It felt like yesterday when we arrived in Lothlórien, and now we have to go back to our doom? My doom, anyway."

  
"You can't do this?" Faith asked incredulously. "_I_ can't do this. This is like. . . my sanctuary. Do you know how many times Boromir and me christened this place?"

  
"Actually," Buffy said uneasily. "I don't care."

  
Buffy sighed and squeezed her eyes closed when that same hot and cold feeling washed over whenever the Lady of the Wood was around. Strange how someone could make her feel that way, but when her eyes opened she met Haldir's gaze and smiled. Well, maybe two people are good at that. Then remembering she was avoiding him, her eyes shifted back to Galadriel and focused on her, Celeborn closely at her side.

  
"Now is the time for you all to depart from our land," he said. "and continue with your Quest with heavy hearts and troubled souls. But do not let your hearts be troubled, for in time you will know the true meaning of the Fellowship."

  
"It is their choice as to continue." said Galadriel. "And they shall."

  
"I am ready to return to my home." Boromir muttered, his eyes drifting over to Faith. "And there will be a wedding."

  
Faith returned his smile and Buffy started at it. She'll have a talk with Faith later on.

  
"Then the company will return with you to Minas Tirith?" asked Celeborn.

  
"We do not know our way yet, for Gandalf had told us no path further away from Lórien." answered Aragorn gravely. "We will have to decide once we cross the Anduin river and further through Emyn Muil."

  
"But what shore will you take?" Celeborn asked.

  
"The western shore and to Minas Tirith." Boromir answered before Aragorn had a chance to.

  
"Very well." Celeborn stated. "You shall all be given boats, but they must be small and light. You will come across the rapids of Sarn Gebir and to the great falls of Rauros, but there are other perils that you can take. But your leader. . . he shall decide for you."

  
Aragorn turned away, troubled.

  
"Come!" shouted Haldir after a moment reassurance. "The boats await your company and you must be moving quickly."

  
"Buffy," said an Elf. "you will be sharing a boat with the other Lady, if you will."

  
"Oh. . ." Buffy said uneasily. "Okay."

  
"Wishes from Haldir." the Elf continued. "Namaarie."

  
"Farewell." Buffy said softly, her eyes averting Haldir's.

  
"Boats!" Merry whistled. "The Brandywine is greatly missed."

  
"Get in already," mumbled Pippin, easing himself between Boromir and Merry.

  
"I will paddle," Buffy said, snatching the paddles from Faith. "I need something to plunge into."

  
Faith nodded and eased in the smaller boat, probably made especially for just the two girls, and Buffy eased in after her.

  
The Teleëa shifted beneath her guimpe and brushed against the bruise that had been formed there last night. Her fingers brushed against it and her eyes caught Legolas' and she frowned. There were more bruises than that. With that, Buffy paddled her way away from the pebbled rocks and further into the shore, whereas Galadriel's voice spoke with warning in her head.

  
_"Remember what I told you Buffy."_

__Buffy did not bother to turn around. _"Yeah… keep the necklace on at all times."_

  
_"__With days like these, time brings nothing but pain.__" and Galadriel was right_.

  


** ----**

  


As Buffy paddled along the river Anduin with water flapping against the sides of the boat, her eyes drifted momentarily to the other's. Inside Aragorn's boat Frodo and Sam had fallen asleep, and in the other Pippin and Merry were deep in conversation while Boromir paddled away. Gimli and Legolas were behind them, so she could not tell.

  
Everyone was eager to get Southwards and there was no sign of the enemy. Birds were the only thing that disturbed the darkening sky down the Anduin and the company had stopped shortly for a break, and were continuing in their boats the following morning. Dark birds crowded the sky, sending waves of danger through Buffy's veins. She didn't like this place _at all_, and it was getting creepier by the moment.

  
And not to mention her arms were beginning to ache.

  
They had stopped another night and Buffy was unloading when something in the water caught her eye. She dodged her head to get a better look and was startled to see someone, or some_thing_ swimming closely.

  
"Gollum." Aragorn stated gravely. "He has been following us again since Moria and well down Nimrodel in Lothlórien."

  
"Creepy guy." Buffy stated and walked off for another night sleep. But she had no sleep that night.  


  
By the eighth night the rapids of Sarn Gebir had chosen to slam stealthily against their boats, giving the company a hard time as they paddled through it. At last Boromir had said something.

  
"Hoy there Aragorn! We must move back! The rapids will overpower us!"

  
"Back then, back!" Aragorn shouted.

  
As they struggled against the rapids, Buffy felt something twinge against the side of the boat. She looked down quickly, and regrettably as the paddle slipped from her hands, as another arrow flew down at her.

  
"_YRCH!_" cried Legolas. "We are under attack!"

  
Panic issued through Buffy's body as she tugged faster and faster, trying to keep up with the other's. At long last they had reached the shore, docking their boats and exiting it as fast as they could.

  
"Elbereth Gilthoniel!" Legolas sighed.

  
Buffy looked up as a dark, winged rider flew into the air, darkening the already heavy sky and burdening no light down upon the washed up Fellowship. Buffy looked on in anger.

  
"Fire, Legolas, fire!" Aragorn demanded and a Lórien arrow flew through the air.

  
Wailing erupted the sky as the hooded beast flew back to where it came from. Buffy let out a deep breath of relief and smiled fondly at Legolas, who in turn returned her one but said nothing.

  
"Lembas." Gimli said, offering Faith and Buffy a slice. "Bless the heart of the Elves for giving us some!"

  
"Some, this is my fourth loaf!" Merry grunted when Pippin jabbed him with his elbow. "Er- I mean, my fourth _piece_!"

  
"Here we will rest tonight," Aragorn said. "tomorrow will be our last day here. Sleep wisely."

  
The following morning came quickly and Buffy opened her eyes to pebbled rocks and someone's foot. The toes wiggled and smacked Buffy in the face, emitting a growl of pain from her part and the person's feet stood at once.

  
"Sorry." Pippin said tiredly. "Thought you wouldn't mind me sleeping beside you."

  
"No. . ." Buffy yawned. "I don't I care."

  
"Where is Frodo, by the way?" Merry asked.

  
"Did he not say he was going for a walk?" Legolas asked, taking his eyes from Buffy to study the woods.

  
"That was near hours ago!" Sam cried and stood. "Where do you reckon he is?"

  
At that moment Boromir chose to appear and Buffy saw him shudder at Aragorn's look, but knew nothing of it.

  
"Where have you been, Boromir?" he asked firmly.

  
"And have you seen Frodo?" Sam asked snappishly.

  
"Yes and no." Boromir answered gravely, coming to stand beside Faith as he kissed her cheek. "I have seen him and I have talked to him, but. . . I am not sure."

  
"What did you say?" Buffy asked softly.

  
"I will not say, I do not have the heart to." and that was final.

  
"This is not good, not good at all." Sam said miserably. "We have to find him!"

  
"Good idea." Pippin and Merry said in unison.

  
"Let's pair up!" Buffy cried. "Wait! GUYS! Wait!"

  
They all dashed for the woods one by one, but Boromir and Faith remained. Buffy shook her head sadly and made to follow, but Legolas reappeared and looked down at her pointedly.

  
"You remain here." he ordered.

  
"Yeah right." Buffy made to move around him, but he would not let her pass. "I mean it, move out of my way."

  
_FRODO! FRODO!_

  
Sung the voices of the Hobbits and Legolas turned away briefly. Buffy took this as an open shot and shoved Legolas from her way and darted into the woods, jumping over logs and dodging low branches as openings begun to open before her.

  
Beren clanked and swayed at her side, eager to get out of his patch, but she paid it no head. Already the battle began and Orcs appeared from the shrubs and upon the top of the hills.

  
Buffy took a steady breath and unsheathed Beren, Legolas and Gimli appearing at her side.

  
"The fellowship have split up." Gimli said gravely.

  
"Get ready." Legolas whispered, notching an arrow.

  
"I'm always ready." Buffy stated and assaulted her first victim.

  
This had continued for awhile, but Buffy lost count of her killings as the amount of Orcs increased. One by one she would slice their throats, stab their unkindly hearts and bitter heads and she grew tired after awhile. Legolas and Gimli fought bravely at her side, occasionally helping each other out when the Orcs grew too many, and Legolas took hold of Buffy's arm when an Orc appeared from behind her, ready to strike.

  
As Legolas killed the Orc a horn sounded in the air.

  
"THE HORN OF BOROMIR!!" Aragorn called from below a hillock.

  
"He's in trouble?" Buffy said worriedly, following the others close by.

  
"Come, Buffy." Legolas ordered but they were too fast for her and Buffy faltered and turned her attention to the Orcs.

  
And there was Faith, lying helplessly on the ground, an Orc towering her with his metal staff.

  
Her stomach lurched and she forgot all about Boromir and the others. As evil as Faith was sometimes Buffy would, and could, not let her die this way, especially with the forces of Saruman. Leaping over a pile of leaves she came to the Orc and Faith, her small body running straight into him before he could strike the fallen slayer.

  
Buffy tumbled and rolled with the Orc, dark locks of its hair falling against her face.

  
"Get off of me unless you want some twenty first century ass kicking!" Buffy shouted, lifting her legs in the air and kicking herself on her feet. "Aah ha, there. Much better. Now, come deal with someone your own size. . . babe."

  
"She- elf!" The orc spat.

  
"Um. . . not really, but close." Buffy raised Beren in the air and plunged him into the Orc's gut, coming face to face with the creature. "I'm the Vampire Slayer, nice to meet you." and pulled it out to slice off his head.

  
Satisfied with her slaying she turned to regard Faith, but as she turned Faith was pulled up by her feet and dangled in the air by an Orc twice her size, an intentional look on his face as his mouth edged forwards.

  
"Want her?" the Orc asked.

  
"If you don't drop her I swear I'll kill you," Buffy said in an undertone.

  
"Let us try, SLAYER."

  
That provoked Buffy's senses and she twiddled Beren so that he was aimed directly at the chest of the Orc. The Orc, unfazed by the Slayer's resultant to killing him, he laughed and dropped Faith onto the floor and kicking her so her body rolled blatantly down a hill and out of sight.   


Buffy hesitated and backed away slowly, making for the hill when strong arms wrapped around her waist and shoved her into the floor.

  
Buffy groaned as a foot stepped onto the back of her head, grabbing hold of her hair and dragging her away from the domain. Foliage and dirt clogged into her mouth as she tried to grab hold of something that would bring her to her feet, but Beren slipped from her grasp and fell against something hard with a loud thud.

  
Buffy's eyes opened and she saw a quick glance at a dead body. A dead _human_ body.

  
Her eyes widened and she struggled under the strong arms.

  
"Aragorn!" Buffy cried. "Aragorn! Aragorn!"

  
"BOROMIR!!!" she heard one of the Hobbits cry.

  
"YOU KILLED ARAGORN!" Buffy shouted in agony, trying to free herself from the new set of arms clambering onto her clothes and her body. "Let me go you. . . you vermin! You sorry pieces of cow shit! You ANIMALS! You BEASTS! LET ME GO! Let me go NOW!"

  
The fallen body's head turned and Buffy held back a gasp when she saw that it was not Aragorn, but Boromir. Arms lifted her to her feet and started pulling her away, but Buffy snapped back and thrust her leg into the gut of an Orc. His arms fell immediately and the others arms tugged on Buffy's pants when she dived for him.

  
"Buff. . ." Boromir choked out, but it was too late.

  
The Orcs were pulling her away from him, farther and farther away.

  
"BOROMIR!" Buffy cried, tears streaming down her face. "Boromir! Don't die! Don't die Boromir, please!"

  
Boromir opened his mouth but the words were inaudible.

  
Buffy fell back against the Orc's arms.

  
Boromir was going to die and she was unable to help him.

  
The trees and Orcs passed by swiftly.

  
She was unable to help _any_body. . . including herself.

  
Everything was lost. Her home, her friends, her family, Boromir, Giles, Gandalf, Sunnydale, Vampires, _Spike_. . . Haldir and Legolas. . . the Hobbits. . . Faith. . . Gimli and Aragorn. . .

  
And especially herself.  



	23. Taken

  


CHAPTER TWENTY THREE: Taken.

  


"They took the Halflings," Boromir said in throe distress. "and. . ."

  
"And?" Legolas prompted, shifting Faith in his arms. "Where is Buffy? Have they taken Buffy too?"

  
"She killed that Orc. . ." Faith murmured, her eye swollen. ". . . and then they took her away."

  
"Who took her away? _WHO?!_" Legolas shouted.

  
Faith looked away sadly.

  
"Which way did Frodo and Sam go, Boromir?" Aragorn asked.

  
Boromir spoke nothing and Aragorn sighed, turning to the others in remorse. Faith had her face pressed against Legolas' neck, tears streaking her bruised face and her soft sobbing heard muffled against the solemn Elf. Gimli remained impassive at his side, though his eyes were sparkling with remorse.

  
"Alas! Boromir son of Denethor has finally fallen into a peaceful sleep, and let his worries worry him no more!" Aragorn kissed Boromir's brow lightly and sighed heavily. "Let us lay him in a boat and let his body lead itself pass the Anduin and as far as he can. He does not belong among the fallen Orcs."

  
They had gathered some of the fallen bodies of the Orcs and piled them together, and at the last Orc Aragorn had came across an Elven blade under a set of leaves. He stooped and picked it up,

  
"This is no Orc blade," he said wearily. "These are Hobbit weapons. They must have despoiled them when they took Pippin and Merry into captivity."

  
"Buffy." Legolas said in torment. "Her. . . her blade. It has been despoiled as well."

  
"Then it is in vain!" Aragorn announced. "We shall have to recover Buffy, Pippin and Merry from the Orcs and take them back to where they belong."

  
"We cannot let them suffer, for we all know what Uruk- Hai are like with females," Gimli said.

  
"Saruman has Buffy for a reason." Faith said, sniffling. "She's the Slayer isn't she? That's why the Orc things took her away, because Saruman wanted her. Just like all the other bad guys. . . it's a curse for her."

  
"If Saruman does anything to harm Buffy," Legolas said, gripping the handle of Beren tightly. "I will kill him."

  
"Not if I get the chance." Faith added angrily. "He had his people kill Boromir. He will pay."

  
"Then let us go and let Boromir be!" Aragorn ordered in a demanding tone. "Frodo and Sam have already crossed the shore, and we will have to hurry if we want to catch up with the others before they are taken to Isengard."

  
And that was the end of the Fellowship. Perhaps it _was_ all in vain, after all. Buffy _is_ the Slayer. She can take care of herself. . . right?

  



End file.
